Tragedies Written Under A Midnight Sun
by RoseOfTheNight4444
Summary: Frostfire the Snow Leopard has been framed by her own brother, accused of setting her Village on fire. She's been exiled from Northern Tundra of Mobius; her only home. She's crossed paths with her brother some time later and underwent an experiment unwillingly, gaining wings. She flew to Mobotropolis but how will she handle life in the city? Leave a review, please! :D
1. Two Worlds

_This fanfiction is very dear to me, as this is the second time I've rewritten it. I'd be greatly honored if reviews were left to help me further this fanfiction into a masterpiece. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Part 1: Inside the Fire**

His hands were still warm, Auk nearly drained all of his elemental energy from his body with one fluid motion. The copper furred Husky panted heavily, resting a few feet from the border of the Tlavian Village in the Northern Tundra of Mobius. The fairly gaunt canid scarcely could hold a bow longer than a half hour to hunt prey let alone use his powers for more than a few minutes. Auk sighed contently upon breathing normally. Soon every igloo in at least a five mile radius of the Village would begin to melt. Auk sneered and softly chuckled; his voice had never sounded so cold.

"Revenge can also be served heated…" The Tundra itself would shiver at his utterance.

The Husky scanned at the night sky. The customary darkness had a single star ruling over it. The Midnight Sun was the perfect time of year for vengeance. The air was less chilly than usual, which gave Auk's plan an advantage, and the sky was clear of any potential snow-filled clouds that might ruin it. Auk knew that every igloo in the Village is scheduled to sleep around sundown; not a soul would dare to step out into the Tundra's silence unless they are out on a hunt around the dead of night. Especially when there are guards prowling about. Auk did not care too much if he was found out, he could merely make up an innocent and believable excuse as to his shifty behavior. What worried him was if his intent was discovered.

A snowy scuffle from behind one of igloos piqued Auk's ears. He turned his head to the source of the sound. A voluptuous Snow Leopard rounded the bend lugging another Snow Leopard, less voluptuous than she, toward Auk. The sight of the inert felid's characteristically large ears, big and bushy tail, and tear-mark stripes at the corner of her eyes repulsed him to the point of nausea.

He shook off the shiver of looking at her visage. "Hurry, Anana!" Auk called out in a sotto voce to the Snow Leopard dragging the unconscious body of the other.

"Hold your bowstring! I'm dragging this pile of waste as fast as I can!" Anana replied reflectively in voice tone. Auk eventually rushed over to help in order to speed up the process.

A few moments later, the body was placed further away than where Auk stood originally. Anana glanced at Auk.

"Now what?"

"We wait." He replied.

The two of them witnessed a single ember become crackling flames that consumed every bit of snow and ice the heat could touch. The igloos didn't stand a chance against the upsurge of inferno. The village of the Tlavians was in a pandemonium. Once the inhabitants of an igloo noticed the fire, it was too late. One after another, canines and felines ran for their lives as far away as possible from the destruction.

"Anana, stand your ground," He whispered to his partner in crime. "We must make this look genuine." He told her. The female nodded and loomed over the Snow Leopard lying on the snow. By the time the Chief's igloo had succumb against its will to the firestorm and fell to its knees in submission, it ultimately became slush. The overlord himself boldly and calmly departed from his once massive abode alongside his family and towards the three individuals at the Village's margin with a furrowed brow.

"Who was responsible for this catastrophe?" Chief Sangilak thundered authoritatively. His brow softened with unease, anguished by what had to be done as head of his people.

The drowsy Snow Leopard who been knocked out finally stirred, smelling the usual crisp cold air wrought with a crisp burnt stench. It was this that became perceptible and energized her.

"It was her! She created the igivattattiq*1! Iluq-Ikkuma is the cause for these flames!" Auk proclaimed accusingly.

"I assisted in halting her heinous actions!" Anana fed the lie that Auk commenced.

Sangilak's forehead creased with a painted snarl on his face as his head snapped to the suspect at hand.

"I knew you would be trouble the moment you took your first breath and opened your eyes…" Despite his harsh words, the Chief was in remorse. The trembling Iluq-Ikkuma rose to her feet, matching her afore mentioned heterochromia iridium fire-orange and ice-blue eyes. "As Chief and Overseer of Tlavian kind-" Sangilak walked slowly to her as to not spook her.

The indicted Snow Leopard's breathing wavered. She was clenching her chest. "No, please by the Aurora, don't…" She muttered under her breath.

"-It is my sad duty to say that you have committed a treacherous crime against the Tundra and her people. You were once Klin*2.1 and now, you are Naklin*2.2-"

Iluq-Ikkuma's eyes welled up. She looked to the aloof crimson-hued Husky standing afar off from her. "Brother, please, help me…" He only stood there, unmoving with a wicked countenance. Anana mirrored his facial expression albeit more subtly.

"-Under normal circumstances, you would be sentenced to death. But with my blessing, you shall not die this day. I hereby exile you from our territory. Go, now. Be in peace while it still remains, even among the ashes."

"Sentence to Tonrar-Nutaralak*3 to death! Kill the Devil-Child!" Screamed a frightened Snow Leopard. The residents of the usually-peaceful Village would have formed as a mob to rip Iluq-Ikkuma's throat but instead, to not incur the wrath of their beloved Chief, they quietly hissed and growled at her in the Tlavian tongue, much to the frightened and confused feline's dismay.

"Please, Auk, I am your kin!" The tears rushing down her face began to stick and freeze on her cheeks, chin, and her lips. There is a saying in the Tlavian Tribe: 'If you have to weep, stay inside.'

The loathing in her sibling's eyes grew with every second they shared glances. Iluq-Ikkuma backed up a few steps. She couldn't fathom her own flesh and blood standing idle while her life was in danger. And why the animosity?

"Run. Run away and never return." He finally said, putting the muteness between them at rest. Without disinclination she took off with adrenaline still kicking in her veins, too afraid of the crowd whose eyes burned with hatred.

A male Russian Blue feline, the oddball of the Village, and a Husky, the Chief's son, wriggled their way through the crowd watching Iluq-Ikkuma kick up the snow behind her.

"No, Iluq-Ikkuma!" The Russian Blue called out, ready to run after her. The Chief's son, Snejok, grabbed him at the waist, pulling him back.

"Let her go, Boaz. Her fate is sealed." He said gravely, just as torn up as Boaz. The silver feline squirmed in his grasp, putting his hand on Snejok's arm to try and escape. He breathed shallowly. Boaz paused to mourn, watching her become one with the horizon, then he gave up stomping away and fleeing the scene. Snejok gave the skyline one last look before departing himself.

Frostfire sprinted for yards on end with the sweltering whipping of the blizzard's chilly bite at her back. Yards turned miles and she was beginning to crawl. Miles turned into acres and she had could move no more. The only sound that comforted her was the wind that was thrashing against her pelt. Even the wind left her alone to die.

A light crept into her eyes when they could reopen them, and a voice called her, slowly becoming louder and closer to her.

* * *

 **Part 2: Tomorrow's Snow**

"Frost," The voice called her, hugging her tight. "Frost… Calm down…"

The feline opened her eyes, shaking and sweating profusely. The dream of her past felt so real that her nickname almost sounded foreign to her ears.

"O-Oh, f-forgive me, Shot…" The Snow Leopard rubbed her damp brow, looking at her best friend. "I was dreaming about my past again…"

The female Squid sat down next to her on her bed. "What about it?"

"Ugh, it's the same dream as before… I still don't understand it. I didn't start that fire!"

Shot hugged her tight yet again. "I know… You just can't let it go..."

Frostfire looked at her friend with hurt in her eyes.

"How can I? One minute, I was sitting by the fireplace in the living area of our igloo and the next I found myself outside the Village's boundaries being accused of setting every abode ablaze!" The Snow Leopard broke down in tears. Thankfully, she was indoors this time.

"But you're not there anymore, you're here and you've got new friends." Shot continued to console her. Frostfire wiped her eyes as a chuckle forced its way from her sniffling smile.

"Shot, you're my only friend at this point." Her smile dissipated. "My former best friend has been captured by Robotnik and probably Roboticized by now. The one I was supposed to marry more than likely endured the same ill fate…"

"But we'll find a way to get them back! I promise." Shot's smile gave Frostfire a glimmer of hope.

"If you think it is possible, then I believe your words, my friend." The Snow Leopard stood up from her bed and inhaled deeply, feeling a thousand times happier. "We were going to explore Robotropolis, were we not?" She asked her friend with a smile. The cephalopod reflected the smile and nodded. "Great! I shall cook us a meal. I'm having some meat, what would you like?"

"Ehhh, got any fish?" Shot asked hopefully, slightly licking her chops.

"I do believe this warehouse has some left over. Let me double-check." Using her still newly attached wings, Frostfire glided over towards the fridge but tumbled to the ground. "Ouch! That smarts!"

Shot gasped, hastening to help her back to her feet. "You okay?" The chuckle from the Snow Leopard's face let her know she was, just fine hence the smile on Shot's face.

"Exquisitely… Just not used to these damned wings still…" Frostfire stretched her back and made her way towards the fridge again.

The Squid returned to sitting but this time at the table. "'Kay, well... Don't cook it... The fish I mean..." She said nervously.

"Don't cook it?" Frostfire asked, retrieving a large steak from the freezer.

Shot stared at her.

"Don't cook it."

"Okay, okay, suit yourself." After placing the steak onto a pan and the pan onto the stovetop, she took out a fresh fish from the fridge. "In that case, here!" She tossed the piscidae at her friend. "Catch!"

Shot jumped up and caught the flying fish in the air.

"Thanks, Frost!" She said happily munching it.

"My pleasure!" Frostfire then concentrated on relaying her fiery thoughts into her fingertips and used her Pyrokinesis to cook the steak. Whilst doing so, her mind began to wander to the time she first began to use her other power…

"Before I give you your glasses of water to freeze," The Teacher of the Tlavian Village School said. "Let's quickly go over how to unlock Cryokinesis. If you feel your fingers with enough firmness, you will notice that your fingertips are slightly cold to the touch."

Frostfire felt hers – they were lukewarm; neither freezing nor burning. Her heart raced. Could she even summon ice from her fingertips again?

"If you feel that coldness, then close your eyes and imagine yourself outside the igloo." The teacher went on. "Nothing but the Northern Tundra surrounding you – no igloos, no tents, nothing but snow and ice under your feet. Since the day you were born, the Tundra has been lending its powers into your hands every time you handle ice or snow."

 _"I've been handling ice and snow all my life like everyone else,"_ Frostfire thought to herself. _"So why can I also manipulate fire?"_ Then it hit her – there is always a firepit in her igloo or tent and more often than not, she sits next it, inhaling the embers. For a moment, she felt better, more confident about what others call her 'curse'. But the very thought of it as a 'curse' haunted her yet again.

"As you are imagining yourself in that place, embrace the ice, the snow, the chill. Focus those feelings into your hand and let your hands do the rest."

She stared at the glass of water she had been given. The water was taunting her endlessly, for every second she looked at the ripples of water, she wanted only to run away from situation. Frostfire took a deep, deep breath and looked behind her at all the others attempting to freeze their glasses of water. One or two were pretty close to freezing theirs, a couple were struggling, and others were like her in a way – staring at the glass because they were unable to figure out how to even begin to freeze it. She chuckled at Snejok because he was of the latter group. Seeing her crush struggle somehow comforted her a little.

Taking yet another deep breath to calm herself, Frostfire was about to make her attempt when she jumped after her best friend, Boaz, who was sitting next to her, had pat her shoulder. He simply smiled. "You'll be okay, Iluq-Ikkuma, I promise." Normally, his words would have reassured her but the timidity was rising. She looked at the glass again, took the biggest breath she could possibly muster and put her hands on the glass. Boaz noticed she was determined to do possibly the impossible and willingly paused his attempt to freeze his glass so that he could watch her. Frostfire noticed he noticed her determination.

She chuckled and blushed a bit. "Why are you stopping to watch me, Boaz?"

"I want to see if you can get it before I could."

"But Boaz, I-"

"Iluq-Ikkuma, my grade and my conscience can wait. I am eager to know if you can do this because I believe in you!" It was Boaz's grin that gave her the confidence she required to relax and perform what she had to for the sake of her dignity.

Frostfire had troubles controlling her ability before but after the lesson she had witnessed in class today, she better understood how it worked, how to control it. She firmly put her hands around the glass, closed her eyes, and did as the teacher suggested.

Suddenly, she was not in a lake of fire as she was before in her mind but standing on a frozen lake surrounded by snow and the sky was white with clouds and the air was filled with falling snowflakes. It was perfectly silent, absolutely still. She could feel the cold air as she inhaled it and could see the condensation cloud when she exhaled it. She could fill the stinging sensation her bones get when it is cold out. Though it would normally bother most, the 'cold pains' would never bother a Tlavian. All these things that every Tlavian was used to suddenly felt new to Frostfire. She opened her eyes and saw condensation forming on the glass. Ice was also beginning to form!

"Nice, my friend! You've started to freeze the glass!" Boaz exclaimed proudly. Frostfire chuckled in surprise. She actually did it! At least she started to do it, anyway.

Anana heard the exclamation from the other side of the row of desks and she became envious. Her lips drew back into a spiteful snarl. She stood up and without a word, she walked over to the desk where Frostfire and Boaz sat. Typically when Anana commenced something shrewd, she'd take Aktok, her empty-headed best friend, with her to back her up. This was a personal affront that needed no aid.

The sly snow leopard stood at Frostfire's side and huffed.

"You call that frozen, Boaz?" Frostfire writhed on the inside to ignore Anana.

"It may not be full of ice but it's a start!" Boaz said defensively.

"Okay…" Anana scoffed. "That looks like a glass full of water to me."

"Why are you even over here, Anana?" Boaz said, slightly irritated. "Shouldn't you be working on your own thing and not worrying if someone else has frozen their glass before you have frozen yours?"

"I've already learned how to freeze an entire bucket of water last year." She lied through her teeth. "A glass of water is pointless." Anana could feel the nip coming off Frostfire because she was focusing so heavily on freezing the glass. She could use that fortitude to her advantage to break Frostfire's will. "Do you really think you can do it, Iluq-Ikkuma?"

"Yes, I believe I can do it and that is all I need to know to do so." She looked at the witch right in the eye. "I don't require your offences to break me, thank you."

Anana put her hands up defensively. "I didn't mean it like that, okay? It was just a simple question." Frostfire scoffed at her obvious lie.

"If you say so." Anana's presence alone was breaking Frostfire's concentration. She looked deep into the glass and she could see the condensation disappearing.

Anana bent down closer to look at the glass for herself. The pungent scent of perfume caused Frostfire to nearly choke. "Oh no, look, the crystalline is vanishing." Anana jeered.

"Why don't you let me be?" Frostfire thought to herself.

"If that keeps up, the water will rise in temperature." Anana unrelentingly said.

"Leave me alone…" The frozen lake in Frostfire's mind had suddenly turned to lava. Frostfire could not separate her mind from what she was focusing on. All she could see at this point was a bright yellow-orange hue.

"You definitely don't want the water to get hotter now do you?"

Oh, how Frostfire's anger had grown in such a short time.

The snow surrounding what once was the frozen lake in her mind was now a forest on fire.

The glass of water was already back at room temperature now.

"Your grade will slip and that's not good for your education!" Anana smirked as she noticed the water had lost the coldness.

The sky in Frostfire's mind went from white to black; filled with stormy clouds that were raining fiery hail. Lightning struck the forest bordering the forest fire already underway and created another. Thunder boomed resoundingly.

The glass of water rose in temperature some degrees, feeling warm to the touch.

"What would your parents think if you had a poor grade?"

In Frostfire's mind, the sound of lava bubbles popping were as loud as enormous drums. The air in this image was hard to breathe, it was sizzling hot. Steam replaced the oral condensation in the daydream from before.

The glass of water began to foam up.

"I mean, how badly would they punish you for a poor grade? Maybe they would take you on a trip to the desert or something. That's where fires originate from, right?"

Frostfire gritted her teeth as the glass of water boiled and nearly overflowed the brim. She stood up suddenly, grabbed Anana's parka at the chest area and pinned her to the Igloo wall.

"You want a reaction? Well, HERE'S YOUR REACTION. I HAVE. HAD. ENOUGH! You better WALK away and END this game before I FINISH what you started… I will PUT you in your PLACE!" Frostfire bore her fangs wrathfully. Her hands began to heat up to the point of almost ruining Anana's attire. When Frostfire felt the heat from her hands, she noticed the smug one-sided lifted lip Anana showed off. The prep had succeeded in her reign of subterfuge. Frostfire was afraid to look behind her shoulder to the number of panicky classmates surely watching this as it went on. Not even the teacher wanted to intervene because she was so afraid of the Curse that was her Pyrokinesis. What made Frostfire withdraw from the Igloo was the notion that Snejok was one of the bystanders paralyzed in fear.

"Aww, Iluttiliurut*4, you were getting so close to freezing the glass, too!" The wily witch cackled as she returned to her 'throne' to relax for the rest of the class period.

Frostfire quietly stormed out the Igloo forlorn and enraged. Boaz dashed out after her. Normally he would have inquired permission from the teacher before doing so but this was an exception. Frostfire was sitting on a rock covered in snow bawling her eyes out. She could have killed Anana and that wasn't the worst part of it – she would have enjoyed every minute of bloody murder. Boaz sat by her, silently watching her cry, unsure of what to do or say.

"Y-You know crying out here isn't a very good idea…" He cautiously urged. Boaz may be her close friend but even he feared her a little bit. She sniffled, looking at him with hurt in her eyes. The gleam that was normally there had turned into agony. Boaz felt a twinge in his heart. Now he wanted to hurt Anana.

He gently took his thumb and wiped the frozen tears off her face. Frostfire could feel the mucus in her nostrils start to freeze up now.

"I can't do it, Boaz. I can't control my Pyrokinesis…" Her eyes welled up again.

"Shh, don't cry. It'll just make it worse." The only thing he could do was hold her hand. She didn't say anything else and neither did he. Frostfire just observed his hand in hers. She could feel the warmth of his fur and his skin rubbing against her fur and her skin. But she couldn't feel the snow that was piled up on the ends of his fur. She subconsciously squeezed his hand. "Frostfire…" Boaz softly whispered to her. Her eyes bore into his. He's never called her by that name. "It wasn't your fault. She instigated the entire ploy for her own amusement. Think nothing of it." She simply nodded. Boaz swallowed hard and sighed. Without warning, he huddled close to her for a hug, rubbed his nose to hers, then softly and briefly pecked her on the lips. Frostfire's eyes glistened with curiosity and surprise when he pulled away but didn't say a word.

It was very clear as to what Boaz was trying to say without saying anything at all. But…Frostfire could not return such feelings for someone she considers to be a better brother than one who is truly her actual brother. She dared not share such a thought to someone so emotionally fragile.

They exchanged a long period of almost intimate gazing into the other's eyes. She felt a little uncomfortable with the way his eyes would occasionally dart just barely from one angle to another; almost scanning her face like she was some kind of angel. Boaz's eyes widened abruptly and he looked down at Frostfire's hand, removing his hand from the hold. He chuckled in disbelief and wonder.

"Iluq-Ikkuma, your hand is…well, freezing!" He alleged.

Frostfire looked down in curiosity and lo and behold, her hand had formed ice crystals. A grin of contentment washed over her countenance like water to dirt.

"It would appear that it is!" Frostfire eagerly decided to create an Ice-Ball right in front of her long-time friend. Frostfire stood there, arm extended, hand out; she embraced the wind-faring snow hitting her face. She focused on the bite of the wind and how it made her hair dance like a flame and her ears freely moving with it. She imagined the ice crystals running through her palm and in between her fingers, little by little she imagined her entire hand go entirely ice-covered. Within seconds, a ball of swirling icy-particles formed into a ball appeared along with condensation-like material swirling in the opposite direction the particles were swirling. It was magical to actually see the ice flow from her hand for longer than five seconds due to several failed attempts and fire replacing it.

"Will you look at that? That's a gorgeous ball of ice right there." Boaz said with a gleaming smile. Frostfire let out a surprised chuckle.

Anana snuck past the teacher and the other students to see if Frostfire had been weeping at all. When she saw Frostfire and Boaz sitting close together and the ball of ice in her hand, the prep had never felt such a fire in her soul before – of course, this was merely anger and not Pyrokinesis. Anana fumed back into the Igloo greener now more than ever.

Frostfire thought about that look on Anana's face while she was still cooking her meal.

"Um... Frost..?" The Snow Leopard was still caught up in her memories. "Frost?" Shot said again, fully snapping the feline out of it.

"Huh? Oh… Sorry about that, Shot, I was apparently day-dreaming." She looked at her nearly black piece of meat on the pan. "It's a good thing I like my meat nearly burnt…" She said just prior to taking a huge bite out of it.

"I guess we're kinda opposite like that, huh?" Shot giggled.

"Perhaps…" The hungry feline said taking her last bite, already having finished her meal.

The Squid watched her wolf down the steak as if it were a mere snack while she had been slowly and gingerly gnawing at her fish. "Are you feeling better?"

"Very much so!" Frostfire replied, sitting in the chair next to Shot, putting her feet onto the table, kicking back until her introverted friend finished her meal.

"Think you can sleep again...?"

"Nah… I'm full. I'm ready to go out and sightsee! I have a good feeling about today. Frostfire answered with a chortle. "Besides-" Looking out the window adjacent to the chair she was in. "-It's almost noon. C'mon, hurry up and dig in so we can go!" Frostfire leapt out of her chair in a burst of excitement.

"O-O-OKAY!" Shot said rushing as requested, shoving the rest of the fish in her mouth.

"Wonderful! Let's go, atsut*5!" Frostfire joyfully stated grabbing her friend by the wrist and flew out the door, carefully ensuring her friend would not fall by grabbing both wrists.

Shot, still chewing and swallowing what was left in her mouth, told her with discomfort, "Chill, Frost!"

Putting her down, Frostfire chuckled nervously. "Heh sorry…"

"Where are we even going, man?" Shot asked as she was picking her teeth, completely forgetting the incident.

"Exploring is meant to have no destination! It's all an adventure!" Frostfire responded gleefully. Just then, music coming from some distance began to pound in her chest. "Then again…" She turned toward the source of the music.

Shot smiled. "Sounds like a concert."

"It sounds entrancing!" Frostfire began to walk in the direction of the gig as if being pulled by something.

Shot's smile became brighter as she walked with Frostfire. "It's rock music."

"Whatever it is, my Tribe never had such resonances!"

If Shot's smile got any brighter, she'd be glowing. "Well, then you're in for a treat!"

"Then let us investigate!" The two of them continued toward the concert, both delighted to be welcomed with such passion in something so marvelous.

* * *

 ***1 – Igivattattiq is Inuit for flames.**

 ***2.1 and 2.2 – Klin is Inuit for remembered snow, representing the individual is a part of the community and Naklin is Inuit for forgotten snow, representing that the individual is no longer part of said community.**

 ***3 Tonrar-Nutaralak is Inuit for Devil-Child.**

 ***4 Iluttiliurut is Inuit for freak.**

 ***5 Atsut is Inuit for let's go.**

 **I hope the flashbacks weren't too confusing. I am extremely glad I pushed through this! I have a friend to thank for that but regardless, I managed to finally write this! I hope the next chapters are riveting for you readers! I'll try to insert a little bit here and there about Frostfire's culture. I really sincerely hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfiction!**


	2. Heartbeats and Heartstrings

**Took me forever to write this one!**

* * *

"By the Aurora! This is what Outlanders call music?" Frostfire gazed in awe at the fifty-something bodies standing before her that were dancing to the beat of the concert's music. Shot stood next to her, totally oblivious to what she said.

"I like the blue one…" The Squid said with a dazed voice and her eyes were glued to the Hedgehog that was playing the guitar. Frostfire squinted over at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" The Snow Leopard finally said, matching her gaze with Shot's to the guitarist, who was currently doing a solo. Frostfire observed Sonic for a minute, examining his motions and peered back at Shot with a smirk. "Ah, yes. I can understand your fascination with him."

The two of them moved a bit closer towards the stage where the Sonic Underground dominated with their ever-growing passionate music. Frostfire stood side by side with Shot, admiring the speedster.

"He definitely has… charm." Frostfire added, cocking her head slightly.

Shot turned her head quickly and narrowed her eyes at the Snow Leopard. "I saw him first…" She grumbled.

Frostfire's face adorned slight fear and worry. She sensed the fury that only appeared dormant in the Squid. Frostfire knew her friend long enough to know she could easily chop her up with her words if she wanted to. "I-I was just stating an opinion! D-Don't think anything of it!"

Shot's scowl shifted into a bright smile. "Okay!" She returned her attention back to the stage. Frostfire's apprehension evaporated and her body relaxed. She huffed a chuckled to herself at how quickly her friend could change her emotions. She beamed at the thought of her spontaneity and how it made life more interesting.

Frostfire studied the other faces she could see on the stage from where she stood. There were a number of individuals on the side of the stage, including a Bat, black and red Hedgehog, a Pink Hedgehog, an Echidna, and a Fox. The Tlavian concluded these were the band's closest friends. Their cheering confirmed this for her. She looked back at the trio of jamming hedgehogs. It was only at that moment Frostfire could visibly see the green Hedgehog.

She gaped at him unmovingly as the sweat from her brow slowly rolled down her face. The Snow Leopard's heart sprinted and soared as he continued being the Underground's harmonious pulsation. She hadn't felt these feelings since the first day she noticed Snejok. Seeing the Husky was as if she was a fly on the wall or that she didn't even exist. Even after he acknowledged her existence, it was like a dream. It was happening all over again.

The raw emotion she felt was as if her feet left the ground when all the while, she was close to becoming one with it. Frostfire's stupefied countenance dulled to a mere enamored expression.

"I, uh…" Frostfire chuckled nervously. "I admire the green one's rhythm. He's very…" Her normally white-gray fur gained a tinge of red. "He's inekonartok." She bit her lip a little, uncontrollably twitching her tail a couple of times.

"Say what?" The Snow Leopard's puzzled expression matched Shot's bewilderment. Fifteen long seconds tumbled within the silence between both girls before Frostfire gathered what was meant.

"O-Oh!" The feline's already flushed face now worsened with embarrassment. "Apologies, my friend! Uh…" She gently scratched her cheek with her claw. "It's a Tlavian word tha-that means, um… h-handsome." Frostfire's eyes drifted downward.

Shot's eyes glinted. "Ohhh, I get ya." She winked at Frostfire, making her blush even more.

Frostfire hadn't the foggiest idea as to how to deal with this newfound infatuation. She looked over at the Hedgehog, drumming away and sighed deeply.

"It's just a fascination, nothing more…" Frostfire replied somberly. She may not be in the tundra anymore but that didn't stop her from believing that life could truly go on or even be the same. Everything has changed. She's but a Snow Leopard in a snowless land, an outsider where ever she roams. Water, the very thing she fears, is home to her only friend. Her former only friend has been captured and probably Roboticized by now. And now here she is standing amidst many people, unable to comprehend the possibility of gaining feelings, let alone a crush, on an individual she will never see but once. Too much has changed and all she wanted to do was go back in time. However, time was not on her side… "Perhaps we should leave, Shot…" Frostfire said, already having turned around to do as suggested, not realizing her body was leading where her mind hadn't yet caught up.

Shot was so enthralled with Sonic and his guitar that she almost didn't see Frostfire walking away. "Huh?" She looked over at her. "W-Wait, Frost!" She grabbed Frostfire's arm. "Don't you wanna hear them finish?" Frostfire turned her head and was met with fake sad tears. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Fine…" She turned around, folding her arms, looking at the stage in irritation. "But I do not see any good that will come from this…"

Shot scoffed at her response. "C'mon now, I know you like the drummer." She nudged Frostfire's arm and winked at her again.

Frostfire's face yet again reddened. She knew hiding it would of no use but habits die hard. Before she could defend her feelings, her prior emotions bounced back. "Even so, they are merely musicians, possibly traveling from one location to the next. What should it concern us?"

"Cuz... They're hot..." Shot replied.

"I do not see how being attractive constitutes as a reason to linger around those you've no chance on Mobius to speak to…" Frostfire grimaced, watching the drummer with longing eyes.

"Well, cuz it's fun…" Shot's face grew a bit more agitated with her refusal to stick around. Although, she was surprised that anyone could resist such attractive individuals.

"Wouldn't you rather just meet them than simply watching them play and watching them leave?" Frostfire continued to watch the green Hedgehog perform a couple of elaborate paradiddles, she fidgeted a little.

"There's a chance we can meet them when they're done if you really want to..." Shot smiled.

Frostfire froze at her friend's statement. "Th…There is?" Her eyes widened with hope gleaming in them. Though her heart raced, her throat had suddenly become dry.

The Squid smirked. "Well yeah. There's only, like, fifty people in this whole concert. And it wouldn't hurt to give it a go."

The Snow Leopard exhaled slowly. "V-Very well. We can make an attempt but… where would we go?" Frostfire looked around nervously.

"Just wait till they're finished, alright?" Shot smiled and looked back at the guitar-playing Hedgehog.

Frostfire nodded and continued gazing at the vigorously playing band. She had never seen drums displayed in such a manner. She was used to seeing one drum, specifically a djembe*1, per individual in her homeland. The drumset the drummer owned riveted her curious feline mind. Frostfire angled her large ears to listen exclusively to the sounds the kit gave off. The more she listened, the more curious she became. Any qualms about the situation completely dissipated.

The crowd over the course of the concert withered as the day drug on. Frostfire could visibly see the entire band without much issue now. The poise she gained oozed its way to the bottom of her feet, rendering her entirely withdrawn.

"I… I would like to say something Shot, b-but I am…" Frostfire had no words to even describe her emotions. All she could do was gawk at him; awkwardly and stupidly gawk.

"Go ahead and do it!" Shot smiled. "Just say whatever you feel like saying!"

Shivers traveled through Frostfire's spine like racecars around a track. "I-I-I have nothing useful to say, only words filled with sentimental garbage that could never be reciprocated by him. I… I cannot tell him how attractive he is has that will sound very immature and I…" Frostfire trailed off, shaking irrepressibly, zoning out on the three Hedgehogs conversing to themselves.

"Awww, c'mon!" Shot pushed Frostfire towards them. "I'll be right there with you!"

A squeal of terror fled Frostfire's lip almost as a brief scream. Fortunately, no one else heard it but the chuckling Squid. As she let her friend push her towards the Sonic Underground, she became frozen with fear. It was at a few feet away that she stood upright, flapping her arms at Shot. "Enough! F-fine, I'll… mutter something to him…" She cleared her throat and looked up at the three of them, shaking even more.

While the guitarist, Sonic, and the drummer, Manic, were busy play-fighting as brothers typically do when enjoying themselves, the keyboardist, Sonia, was the only one of the three that actually noticed the two girls approaching the stage. Both Shot and Frostfire stood silently and patiently before Sonia decided to intervene between to two male hedgehogs.

"Would you two cut it out?" Sonia barked, nudging both of her siblings. "I think these girls want to meet you." She continued smile toward the girls.

Both hedgehogs took a gander at their fans.

"Sup, girls?" Sonic flashed his usual charming smile.

Shot stood there frozen as a statue.

Sonic's brother rolled his eyes and smirked. "Aren't we desperate for the ladies..."

It was Frostfire's turn to freeze up. Her heart just about bolted into her esophagus when it skipped a beat at the sound of the drummer's voice.

Sonic looked at Manic. "Hey, get off my case!" The Speedster might have added more to this but, as fate would have it, he could say no more.

Frostfire desperately wanted to speak something, ANYTHING, to the drummer. But thoughts were fleeting; they dispersed as soon as they were formed.

"So what did you guys want?" Sonia friendly smile beamed.

Shot glanced at Frostfire. Apparently that was her cue to say something…

"Uh, w-well…" The feline's scattered brain could think of nothing worth saying. Instead, her lips would fumble and trip over words like a disabled person with a broken leg. "W-We really enjoyed the sounds coming out of y-your instruments…" Realizing how ridiculous she sounded, Frostfire swallowed a large pocket of air.

Shot could tell Frost was nervous so she stepped in. "She really liked the drums, a-and I liked the guitar—" Blushing a bit, she changed subjects and looked to Sonia. "And your keyboard playing is really elegant!"

Sonic looked directly at Shot. "Yeah? Heh, I was probably the reason why our small crowd was on their feet." Sonic dusted himself off, proudly grinning.

Shot laughed a little too hard. "Y-yeah…" Now she was as nervous as Frostfire.

"Please, it wouldn't be a song without a beat." Manic scoffed.

"Would you two STOP arguing?!" Sonia growled.

Both hedgehogs rubbed the back of their heads. "S-sorry, sis…"

Frostfire watched Manic intently. She HAD to say something. "S-So how long have you been playing your instruments?"

"Since we were kids." Manic replied. "But I was the only one who never needed practice." He smirked smugly.

"I-Is that so?" Frostfire's heart raced a bit.

"Manic Hedgehog, you wipe that look off your face!" Sonia barked. Her brother literally wiped his face to taunt her.

"Nice, bro!" Sonic laughed, going for a high five. Manic high-fived Sonic back with a hearty laugh.

"You two are so annoying!" Sonia groaned.

"Right back at ya, sis!" Sonic laughed just as heartily.

"Psst! Hey, um… we need to think of something useful to say…" Frostfire whispered to Shot as the two brothers were doing what they do best.

"U-Um... Maybe we should just go, they're really getting her angry." Shot said, feeling very nervous.

"Nah, this is what siblings do, Shot!" Frostfire smiled. She continued looking at the drummer. "D-Dude… I almost want to tell him my feelings for him, but…" She paused, biting her lip and forgetting words.

"But what? Go ahead!" Shot gave a friendly smile.

"WHAT?! No, I-I-I can't say anything!" Frostfire yelled then brought down her voice. "I could get rejected…"

The feline glanced at Manic for a good long while. It was now or never. Coincidentally, it was he that approached her.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." The green hedgehog replied, tilting his head a bit and causing his earring to make little clinking sounds. Frostfire resisted the urge to squeal and turned to Shot for some well needed back up. A nervous look made it's way upon her face when she suddenly realized her friend was far too enamored with the blue guitarist to notice her uncomfortable predicament.

Frostfire turned back to the drummer, trying to look anywhere but is his face so she wouldn't mess up her words. "Iluq-Ikkuma." She quickly replied.

The green hedgehog's face bore a very surprised look, as if he did not expect that. The male bit his lip as he contemplated her name for a second. "Nice to meet you... uh... ilaqkoma?" His suave posture was lost as his cheeks were suddenly burdened with a red complexion.

Frostfire started to giggle at his adorable face. The giggle quickly turned into a nervous laugh as she suddenly realized she didn't go by that name anymore. "Sorry! I meant, Frostfire! I go by Frostfire!"

It was obvious the hedgehog was holding back a laugh. "Good because I was afraid I'd have to keep referring to you as 'That cute girl'." Frostfire's cheeks started to heat up. "Name's Manic." He held out his hand.

Before she even realized it, Frostfire's hand was in his. The two appendages stayed like that until Manic started awkwardly shaking her hand. She could feel her pride leaving her body as she went on. "Exquisite drumming, Manic. I've never seen such a sight before."

"You're kidding?" Manic seemed shocked by her answer. Frostfire nervously shrugged, afraid she had upset him. His lips curved into a grin as he pulled her onto the stage and towards the odd set of drums.

"What are we doing?" Frostfire's heart skipped a beat at the word "we". Manic didn't answer her as he handed her an odd looking stick. She realized he had been using a similar set of sticks during the concert.

"What are you doing, Manic?" The magenta hedgehog called out to her brother. She had an annoyed look on her face. Clearly she was still upset.

"Frosty here says she hasn't seen a drum set before. I'm gonna teach her how to use them."

"W-Well, I have seen a group of djembe drums together but they were not quite as ornate as this…" Frostfire said clearing her throat. "They were primitive compared to this marvelous contraption... A-And I only played a simple paradiddle, nothing fancy... it was for a celebration that my people embrace."

Manic looked utterly clueless. "Um... okay... I have no idea what you just said..."

"Manic!" The pink hedgehog cried, throwing one of Manic's drumsticks at him. Luckily he caught it just in time. "Don't be so rude!"

"What?"

"D-Don't worry about it," Frostfire said dismissing her banter. "I just end up talking nonsense when I am nervous…" It was silent for a moment. "Oh crap!" She thought. "That was unbelievably obvious!" Taking a deep breath, she continued, "W-What I mean is, I'm not use to meeting musicians in this fashion…"

"We can fix that. Take a seat, pretty lady." Manic said, pulling out a stool and patting on it. He watched her stroll over to it. When Frostfire was seated, he grasped the edges of the stool and lifted it along with its occupation. He set her in front of the drum set and handed her another drumstick.

The sheer panic on her face made Frostfire's heart go insanely fast. Trying not to look nervous as she seemed, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Remembering the simple yet graceful rhythm of the song of her people, her arms instinctively synced to what was playing inside her head. It was as if no one existed; just she and the snare and they were was one.

The look on Manic's face was priceless and Sonia happily leaned on her brother's shoulder. "I believe you have just been played, dear brother." She wore a cocky grin that looked highly unnatural on her. Manic just rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him.

Frostfire eventually lost sight of herself and skipped a beat, losing grip of a now falling drumstick. "Anak!"*2 Frostfire cursed in her Native tongue. "I-I am so sorry…* She said, getting up to pick it up. "I-I am so clumsy..."

"It wasn't your fault! We distracted you! You were awesome!" Manic cried, swinging his arm around her in a friendly manner. "Are ya sure you haven't seen a drum set before?"

The Snow Leopard didn't know how to take this gesture, not even Snejok displayed such things to her when they were engaged.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure." She darted her eyes away from him nervously. "Never seen one before in my life."

"Really? Because it sure sounded like I should be taking lessons from you."

Frostfire sat there stunned.

Manic noticed Frostfire's dazed look and said, "What's the matter, Frosty? Don't believe you're that good?" He gave her a large grin before racing over to a microphone. He began to speak into the mic, catching the crowds' attention. "Hey, guys. That girl over there," Manic pointed to Frostfire, "Doesn't believe she can rock the drums. I thought, instead of taking my word for it, she should here what all of you have to say."

And while she sat there for a few minutes Sonic eyed Shot standing alone and went to her.

"Sounds like your friend is distracted…" He said with a grin.

Shot's heart stopped momentarily at the sound of Sonic's voice. "H-Huh?" She looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess so..." Her face burned like that of a pan on a stove.

Sonic leaned again the wall, standing inches from her. "Mind if I distract you, too?"

Shot stared at him, totally mortified and indecisive. "What do you mean by that?"

The hedgehog laughed, already having summoned his guitar to play a few chords. "Clearly you don't know when you're being flirted with…"

Shot widened her eyes. "F-Flirted with? What? You? Yeah right..." She awkwardly laughed.

"What, you think my brother is the only one who can spot a pretty girl?" He responded playing another set of chords.

Shot tried to pretend to be chill despite her demeanor betraying her calm composure. "To whom are you referring?"

Sonic's grin grew. "I think you know very well to whom I'm referring to." Sonic locked his eyes on hers. "Don't play coy with me, gorgeous."

Shot looked around apprehensively as sweat slowly trickled down her face. "I-I'm not "koi," and certainly not gorgeous.

Sonic laughed. "You're almost as bad with puns as I am. But alright, suit yourself." He said with a wink.

The crowd let out some chants grabbing the rest of the Sonic Underground's attention. Sonic stopped flirting with Shot for a second to look over his shoulder. Sonia facepalmed.

"You can do it, Frost!" Shouted an excited looking Shot.

"Oh Aurora, what have I got myself into…" Frostfire trembled as she reimagined what she had done before.

Loud cheers can be heard from the crowd as Frostfire began to play. Manic started smirking as he started to dance a little, just to show Frostfire how awesome she is. Frostfire let the music of her people run through her like threads weaving together as one. All at once, her movements were fluid and the audience loved it. Seeing Manic dance made her heart soar higher than her wings could take her. She felt the rhythm flow and before she knew it, the sound of the contraption bellowed in vibrational reverberations through the ground. She paused for a second and, to her surprise, the shakings did not pause with her.

Watching the late afternoon sun disintegrate behind an enormous black figure, Frostfire looked to the horizon. The frantic and fearful screams of the scattered crowd alerted Frostfire and the others.

"Egghead!" Sonic gritted his teeth and stood in fighting stance.

"Oh no…" Manic added.

"Sonic, he could be Robotnik, not Eggman!"

"Does it matter which Personality will get a severe beating?"

"I'm just saying be careful. We don't know if he's more dangerous than usual."

"I'll know how easy he will be to beat if he starts laughing that silly laugh of his…"

Sonia began to fume. "And if that laugh is maniacal, what then?"

Sonic beat his palm with his fist. "I'll blast him to kingdom come, whether it's Egghead or Butnik!" The blue hedgehog immediately sped over to the massive mech standing in front of the sun.

"Sonic Hedgehog!" Sonia shouted at her brother. "Just once, I wish you'd think before you speed off into danger!"

"Let him go, sis. Once he's started running, you know there's no stopping him."

"You're right... Come on, let's go fight whichever personality that mad man is!"

As both hedgehogs ran after their brother, Frostfire marveled at the metallic giant and looked to Shot.

"Do we help them?"

"I-I can't do anything..." Shot backed up some, a little uneasy. "But you could...

"I'll go if you really want me to but I'd hate to leave you behind!" Frostfire's feet burned in her yearning to take action.

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

Frostfire wanted to say 'Okay but keep your head down' but instead, she nodded to her friend then took flight towards this stranger, the man in red. "If this villain is a victim of split personality, I better be on my guard." Frostfire thought to herself as she stood toe to mammoth toe from the evil scientist's mechanical horror.

* * *

 **My writing juices are coming back :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 ***1 This is a djembe: wiki/Djembe**

 ***2 Anak is Inuit for shit.**


	3. Insult to Injury

**I'm so excited! My plot is so much more realized than before! Expect quick and rapid uploads! – at least for a while.**

* * *

"Let me go!" It didn't take long for Frostfire to get captured by the mech's clutches, even when she fought good and hard. She loathed being a damsel in distress as she'd much rather be claw her way out than be saved by someone else.

"You're that brat whose brother wanted total domination of that wretched waste of space you call a village!" Robotnik said as he stared Frostfire down. She squirmed but she was as stuck as could be. "Your brother and your Tribe will make an excellent addition to my Robian army!" The mad man smirked. "Especially you, my hybrid friend."

Those words stimulated reminiscences of the day thaft her brother violated her. She could still remember the pain in her shoulders of when Auk threw her into that horrid machine he called the Hybridizer. She had never screamed so much in her life. That contraption rewrote her genetic makeup to allow the implantation of the wings she possesses now. He tried to create her into the monster he saw her as in his mind. Robotnik merely gave him the ability to fulfill his dream of mortifying his sister the same way she laughed at him when he embarrassed himself at the annual Husky sledding competition. That day was his day of revenge. It was only by fate that Frostfire's would-be fiancé, Snejok, the Chief's son, and former best friend, Boaz, saved her from the machine only to be hybridized themselves. She used her wings, which were too new to master at the time, to flee the scene. She could still hear the blood-curdling screams of the two boys in her mind.

This recollection angered her. So much so that she used her Cryokinesis to freeze the Mech's hand at first, forcing its metallic phalanges to stiffen.

"What the-?" Robotnik's reaction was too little too late. Moments later, Frostfire used her Pyrokinesis to burn the metallic claws to goop. Once she was free and the Mech's hand melted off, the fight against Robotnik had already been won. The Mech was strong but not strong enough to withstand the might of Sonic and his friends. After a series of attacks, such as Sonic's homing attack, Tails genius in disabling machinery, and Knuckles' brawn, the Mech was destroyed.

Frostfire rested, having used up most of her energy to freeze-melt the mech's hand. Eggman was forced to retreat. Frostfire came back to Shot.

"Hey, sorry it took so long, I got held up…" Frostfire rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you ok?" Shot asked worriedly, looking at her wounds.

"Aside from almost being crushed by a metallic hand, yes…"

"Looked to me like you were doing pretty well" Shot replied happily.

"You think Manic saw?" Frostfire looked around nervously, blushing like mad.

Shot smirked. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Frostfire's eyes widened. "D-Don't tell me…" She said, fearing the worst.

"He's right over there." Shot pointed toward him. Frostfire eyed him among his siblings, cheering in victory against Eggman. Frostfire exhaled slowly.

"Phew… That's better than behind me…" She darted her eyes apprehensively. "But…" She hesitated further. "I don't know… I don't know what to say…"

"Start by saying 'Hey sexy, good teamwork!'" Shot laughed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Frostfire exclaimed, nearly shouting. "I-I'm not gonna be that forward!" She said lowering her voice and darting her eyes once again. "B-But… it would be nice to get his attention but I have to think how… m-maybe we should go…"

Before she could say another word or even leave, Manic approached her as the other two went elsewhere.

"So you've got beauty and brawn, eh?" The green hedgehog flirted with her.

Frostfire, true to her name, froze in place. "I, uh…" She was too afraid to look into his eyes, too afraid to even speak. "S-Sure…"

Manic tilted his head. "You ok? You look kinda flustered from the fight."

"Don't say anything stupid…" Frostfire thought to herself. "I-I'm fine, Manic. I've been through worse…"

"I didn't expect that fire to come out of you." Manic answered, almost smiling.

"I-I'm not surprised… when you see a snow leopard, fire isn't what one might expect…"

The conversation would have continued but Sonic sped up and butted in.

"That was some fight! Too bad it ended right when the fun started. So, Frostfire, is it?" The feline nodded. "What are you and your friend gonna do now?"

Frostfire looked at her nervous friend who was busy being silent in front of her crush, Sonic. Frostfire didn't blame her. She'd have the same reaction if Sonic hadn't butted into the conversation tween her and his brother.

"I-I'm thinking we might go…"

"Leave? You can't leave!" Suddenly the violet hedgehog came up behind Frostfire. She looked worried. "Look at you! You should have someone look over you. We have great medical facility near our base, then you can come see us afterward to rest."

Frostfire paused to ascertain her wounds and potential discomfort. There were several bruises across her arms and waist, and some bleeding. She'd be on edge the entire fight and hadn't noticed why Manic had looked so worried earlier. Then she thought about it – the wounds only got worse as she continued to ignore them. Otherwise, Sonia's brother would have said something. She sighed and looked to Shot.

"What do you think, my friend? Should we go?"

"YES." Shot cried before blushing awkwardly. "I mean, sure, yeah..." She did her best to avoid eye contact with Sonic.

"Alright, I-I'll get looked at…"

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want you to leave here without, at least, some bandages. By the way, I'm Sonia." Sonia took Frostfire's hand and dragging her over to Manic. "Here. My neglectful brother will escort you to the medical center." Sonia threw a glare at Manic before turning and winking at Frostfire.

Frostfire's face burned like the sun. "Uh, o-okay… thanks, Sonia…" Frostfire had not a clue how to speak around her brother. Her mind was like a dried up riverbed. Frostfire was terrified of looking into those brown eyes of his. She had almost wished he spoke up first.

"Are you okay?" Manic asked, worry in his eyes. It was hard to tell if he was asking because of her health or the way she was acting. This was the second time he asked this. Frostfire was not going to let him ask a third time.

"Uh…" If her mind was any more dried up, you'd swear she was dead – or at least brain-dead. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I don't even feel the pain." She said lying through her teeth. The pain was excruciating but she dared not show that to her crush. Looking weak was the last thing she wanted. Being a hunter demanded some endurance and courage. Still, just a look from Manic and she became as the very prey she hunts.

"Okay." Manic said. He didn't seem to believe her however but he knew not to press on. Taking her hand, Manic led her in a certain direction. "The medical center's this way." Shot was not very far behind.

Frostfire about bolted out her skin and her fur. Why in the world would he take her hand? Was she really that bad?

"I-I'm fine really…" Frostfire's heart raced, she had no idea what was going on. She glanced at Shot for guidance. She merely gave her a thumbs up. Frostfire mouthed a 'help me!' with a nervous countenance. Shot reply were unintelligible gestures that only Frostfire knew. The first was more or less 'grow a pair', the next was 'he's into you', and the last being, "you got this!'. Seeing as her best friend was no help, she continued walking side by side with Manic. She kept her mouth shut despite wanting to say something to him.

Manic seemed to sense Frostfire was nervous. He couldn't seem to figure out what was bothering her but didn't dwell on it too long. "So? Do you guys speak sign language to each other or something?" He was referring to Shot's odd gestures.

"No, she's just a dork like that. I also know her well enough to know what she has to say." Frostfire laughed. Oddly, the series of gestures is what pacified her anxiety. Exhaling deeply, Frostfire snuck a smile from the corner of her mouth. "So, besides music and heroism, what is it you and your siblings do?"

"Wasn't it obvious? We lead pretty girls to medical centers." Manic smirked.

The blushing came right back. "Heh… I meant… well, you know…" Frostfire knew what she was saying but her tongue fought against her brain. Now she was starting to wonder what she even was trying to say in the first place.

Manic smiled as he turned to her. "Oh, you mean, before I met you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well let's see... I'd annoy my sister, ride my hoverboard. Fix the van, try to avoid ever going to a restaurant with Sonic because he always orders us chili dogs. Oh, and I make things disappear." Manic sent her a wink.

The blushing continued to worsen. "D-Disappear? L-Like a magician?"

"Sure. Just like magician except I never seem to really return anything. Perhaps I haven't got that part down."

"I… I'm not sure what you mean…" Frostfire looked towards the ground as they kept walking towards their destination.

"My brother's a master thief, chicky." Sonic said half-annoyedly and half-proudly as he appeared.

"O-Oh. That's…" She paused a good long while, searching for the right word.

"Go ahead. Say it's wrong. I don't mind." Manic said, glaring at his brother.

"N-No, I was going to say impressive. You must be incredible!" She brushed her hair away from her face, feeling like she might have made her crush a little too obvious. "You don't seem like the type to steal from just anyone…"

"Oh, that's new. How rich. Someone actually admires your sticky fingers, bro." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

Manic rolled his eyes at his brother's remark. "You know what's more interesting? That you're actually spending time with a person for more than five seconds." Manic replied, referring to a disconcerted looking Shot.

Sonic's head turned. "Yeah so?"

Frostfire wished to say something about herself but she allowed the two siblings to banter.

"So? You barely spend time with me and Sonia that long. Heck! You barely spend time with Tails that long before you're off runnin' again!"

Shot seemed suddenly interested in the boys' joshing.

"Well if that's how you're gonna be then, Manic, see ya…" Sonic sped off before anyone could blink.

"What… what was that all about?" Frostfire softly asked.

"I don't know." Manic shrugs, "Apparently I hit a nerve. Haven't done that in awhile. Sorry about that, dudette." Manic said, looking at Shot.

"It's cool." Shot said plainly.

"S-So… Is there an item you've got your hands on that you're proud of?" Frostfire's tail flicked a couple of times, displaying her interest in the matter of this larceny.

"Not just yet, but I got my eyes on something." Manic replied, smirking.

"O-Oh? L-Like what?"

Manic shrugs. "Just someone special..."

Now her heart sunk lower than the depths of the ocean. He must mean a thief friend or something. "Uh… oh…" Unsure of what to say, she merely cleared her throat. "W-well I meant, have you stolen a pricey item yet?"

Manic laughed at her words, seemingly missing her fallen figure. "Well, sure I have. Tons of stuff. I can't remember them all." Manic turned and starting walking backwards. He randomly started naming off things that came to his mind.

"Amazing! You must have plenty of contenders too!" Frostfire's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, yeah! Heaps! But let's be honest. They're no match against me. Great! Now I'm starting to sound like Sonic."

Frostfire giggled. "It's quite alright!" She replied.

"But is it quite alright with your friend?" Manic asked. He tilted his head sent a smile Shot's way.

"Sure it is! We're all fans of Sonic here!" She emitted a smile, nudging Shot.

Manic nodded his head. Frostfire suddenly felt a twinge in her arm and looked up ahead. "Is that the center?" She said pointing.

"Yeah. Let's go check you." Manic said, grabbing her hand and leading her inside. Frostfire's heart jumped inside her chest once more at the touch of his hand. This was the first time in a long time she felt cared for. The last person other than Shot was her old friend Boaz the Russian Blue.

Somehow, being led by Manic quieted her shortcomings in protecting her comrades. She remained silent while walking up to the front desk of the medical center.

Manic signed Frostfire in at the desk and it was a matter of seconds before a bunch of nurses surrounded her. They kept asking her questions about how she got her wounds and if this or that hurt. Manic sent Frostfire a smile to reassure her that was all normal. Frostfire groaned unpleasantly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you all how I got these wounds but every limb hurts…" Frostfire told the nurses. She swallowed a pocket of air. Soon, one of the nurses led her to a medical room and told her to wait for the doctor. Frostfire sat in a chair, growing a little impatient when the clock had moved five minutes. "Ugh," She groaned again.

Eventually a doctor walked in and asked her the same questions the nurse did. He started, simultaneously tending to her minor wounds and then examining her more major wounds. "Looks like your arm might need an x-ray." He said tending to the bleeding around the chest.

"Oh joy…" Frostfire said. "Is it that bad?"

"It depends on what the x-ray shows. Follow me." The doctor said, leading her to a dark room. Frostfire was intimidated by the darkness. It brought back memories of being out in the Tundra after being exiled and all by herself with no light inside a cave, her temporary home at the time, and living off nothing but seal meat. Seals were scarce where she had made her shelter so the perpetual famine drove her nearly mad. The chill in the room went up her spine. Though it was not like the Tundra's bitter cold, it wasn't unlike it either. She had heard of X-Rays but never had one so naturally she was a little uneasy. Just how exposed would she be?

"Take a seat." The doctor told her, pointing to a certain chair. Frostfire followed the doctor's orders. The doctor quickly walked over to her and took hold of her arm, leaving Frostfire uncomfortable. "Now, I'm going to show you what positions you need to make in order to take the x-ray. Some of them might feel uncomfortable or even painful but I will try to hurry the x-ray along so you won't have to keep feeling that pain."

"U-Uh… alright…" Frostfire glanced at Manic and Shot.

The doctor walked up to Manic and Shot. "You two are going to have to leave the room until we are done taking x-rays." The doctor showed them out the door. Shot sent Frostfire a quick thumbs-up before leaving.

"Okay so, what do I have to do, doc?" Frostfire asked.

The doctor instructed her to put her arm in a certain position. "Does that hurt?" The doctor moved her arm a little when she nodded. "Any better?" When she shook her head the doctor sighed. "Okay, I'm going to take an x-ray of it quickly then. don't move or we'll have to take it again."

"I hope I didn't break anything…" Frostfire barely fidgeted enough to be noticeable.

In a few seconds the doctor came back in. "You did great! Now I'm going to have you do one more position for me. This time turn your arm on its side." The doctor gave her a thumbs up when Frostfire had got her in the right position and watched him go into the small room, again.

"Ow, okay that hurts!" Frostfire yelped, biting her lip. The doctor came back out again with a big smile on his face. "Okay, you're done. Wait outside with your friends and I'll be out with the x-ray later." Frostfire sighed with relief and exited the room, looking left and right for Manic and Shot.

"Over here!" Shot called.

"How did it go, Frosty?" Manic asked, when Frostfire approached.

Frostfire stood in front of the two anxious Mobians and sat between them, with Shot hugging her reassuringly. "It was very scary but it didn't seem to hurt much – until I moved my arm this way and that." She sighed. "He'll be out with the X-Rays later."

Manic shrugged. "Could have been worse. He could have asked for a back x-ray..."

Frostfire shivered with fear. "That doesn't sound fun." She sighed again but with less oomph. She relaxed in her chair, almost ready to call it quits and sleep. Then she started to daydream about old times in the tundra. How she missed hunting in her homeland…

Manic watched Frostfire stare across the room, as if she was seeing something that he didn't. He looked over at Shot who seemed to be doing something similar. "What you thinkin' about, Frosty?" He couldn't help but ask. Her peaceful figure sparked his curiosity.

"Former days in which I used to hunt." She simply said without much emotion in her voice.

"Hunt? Hunt what?"

"Caribou, hares, foxes…" When Frostfire had finished Manic was astonished.

"Wow. The only thing I've hunted is loot." He grew a smile. "That's impressive."

Frostfire's cheeks warmed. She had no words to retort with.

"Yo, Frosty. Did I break you?" Manic started to laugh at how awkward the moment seemed.

Finally the doctor came out with the x-rays. "Could you follow me. I will show you your x-rays. Your friends are allowed to come along if you wish." He walked up to Frostfire.

"Good, I hope I'm alright…" She said, motioning to Manic and Shot to follow her.

The doctor led them to a small room and then patted a bed like seat next to him. "Have a seat, Miss Frostfire." When she had sat down he pulled some odd looking black paper out of an orange folder and placed it on a square like lamp. When he had turned it on bright shapes took the form of bones on the black sheets.

Frostfire cocked her head while looking at the images. "Fascinating." She softly replied.

"It looks like you have a nick in your radius, just above the head of the hand." The doctor pointed to a certain area of bone where there seemed to be a crack. "It's nothing too serious, however it is very painful and will most likely require a cast. Or, if you are not of fan of casts, you could go with a sling but you couldn't move your arm, which is why I suggest a cast."

"I-I'd rather go with the cast…"

"Wonderful! Would you like to get started on it now?" The doctor gave her a big smile.

"Please, do." Frostfire replied with less enthusiasm than before.

"Good. Follow me." The doctor led them to a different room. As they followed the doctor Manic couldn't help noticing how nervous Frostfire seemed.

"Are you okay, Frosty?" Manic asked, walking up beside Frostfire.

"I will be once I have a cast on…" She replied with a frustrated sigh.

Manic nodded his head and watched Shot walk up to leopard. The squid began speaking of Sonic to try and distract Frostfire a bit. Also, she wanted to talk about Sonic...

Finally, they reached a room full of different patients sitting on similar seats the doctor had led Frostfire to. He started writing a few things down on the clipboard he carried and then he turned to her. "I assume this is your first time getting a cast so I'll have to warn you, you're going to have to be quite patient and it might tickle." He smiled when Frostfire nodded her head. "Okay, then. What color would you like?"

"It doesn't matter to me, I just would like to get this over with…" No matter how she tried avoid it, the thought of being injured frightened Frostfire. "How long does I have to wear this?"

"Based on your injury and your age... I'd say two and a half weeks."

"Great… Alright, well thank you, doc." Frostfire said letting out one last sigh.

After putting the cast on, which felt quite odd, the doctor smiled. "There you go. If you have any questions don't hesitate to come back here again and if something goes wrong, just let me know."

"Believe me, I will…" Frostfire looked at Manic. "Correct me if I am wrong but wasn't I offered to stay with you and your siblings?"

Manic grinned. "Well, yeah. Are you and your friend still up for it?" Manic glanced at Shot as he led them to the exit.

Frostfire looked at Shot who gave a simple and silent nod of confirmation. "Yep!" Frostfire spoke up.

The Squid and the Snow Leopard followed the Hedgehog to his home.

"So, how's it feel to get a cast?" Manic asked Frostfire.

"It beats healing injuries with few resources…" Frostfire replied with her past on the tip of her tongue.

"Sounds interesting and kind of annoying." Manic replied. "Did you use to deal with your own injures?"

"You'd be surprised at how easily you get injured during a hunt." Frostfire gave Manic a crooked smirk.

"Not really. When you hunt practically anything, it's dangerous. I'm just surprised you got that many injures." Manic smirked.

"Fortunately, I heal fast and I am swift so my injuries." Frostfire said, thinking about the times she's narrowly avoided death. "When you hunt large game, you usually have competition…" Frostfire added.

"You're kidding? You had competition?"

"Sure, from predators like wolves or polar bears."

"Sounds... painful."

"They become simple nuisances as you gain more experience."

"I'm sure..." Manic gave her a slightly awkward smile, clearly not believing her statement.

Frostfire laughed. "It's okay, I do not expect an Outlander to understand the lifestyle of the Tlavians." She smiled warmly at Manic. "So, Manic… Tell me more about yourself."

"Let's see... I had an unhappy past and I've got an awesome future. I've faced many dangerous things, nothing with fangs, though. Well... unless you count a yeti. Nope, my past wasn't as cool as yours." Manic smiled.

Frostfire smiled for a second at his enthusiasm, then frowned.

Manic couldn't help but notice Frostfire's sudden mood change. "Did I say something wrong..?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "My brother framed me for the destruction of our village which he caused himself which had me become exiled. The use of fire is strictly forbidden where I come from unless it is used by our Chief, his son, and the Elder. Any member marked with some birth mark that foretells that person will one day naturally use fire. Among Cryokinesis users, Pyrokinesis is feared. I had the mark in my eyes whereas my brother had no visible mark, which is unheard of. There is a reason the use of fire is feared – it is said that those with Pyrokinesis have furious anger and are doomed to one day wreak havoc among my people. My brother stole my life from me out of hatred and jealousy. H-He always wanted what I had… I was to be the Chief's son's wife-to-be whereas my brother and his girlfriend were the laughingstock of the village. Ever since he failed the test to be the next Chief, he has attempted to exact revenge on me. He almost did. These wings are a reminder that he is still out there – he attached them to my DNA. My past is not anywhere near 'cool'."

Manic's face was an indescribable look. It was practically impossible to tell what he was feeling. He was silent for a long time and it had the female wondering. He eventually spoke up, his joyful tone lost, "I'm sorry." His eyes averted from hers for a while and he looked as if he was trying to pull himself together.

"I-It's okay… I shouldn't have dumped on you like that. I-I'm still getting over it all. I have only my best friend here to thank for being there for me." Frostfire replied motioning to Shot.

Shot smiled, hugging Frostfire and said "I'll always be here!"

"Good." Manic smiled, seemly getting some of his persona back. "I can tell you girls are tight."

Frostfire beamed back. "We are!" She laughed.

"That's great!"

Frostfire shared a laugh with the two of them. Frostfire continued to be led with her friend down a series of roads that became more and more narrow, eventually coming up to the base. Sonic and Sonia were already inside.

"Hey there!" Sonic greeted them with a mouthful of chilidog.

"Glad you made it back!" Sonia grinned. "I see you have a cast on. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Not in much pain now."

"You must be exhausted… Let me show you the guest room, I had it all spruced up for you two." Sonia offered, motioning for Frostfire and Shot to follow her. Down a short hallway was the room Sonia mentioned. Conveniently, there were two beds, one hugged the wall and the other hugged the wall on the opposite side. "Pick a bed and fall in it whenever you're ready." She said taking her leave.

"I'm bushed, Shot… I'm ready to sleep." Frostfire said crawling into the left bed.

"I'll turn in, too." Followed Shot soon after.

While it was difficult to sleep with the cast, Frostfire dealt with it. She covered herself with the blanket and sighed.

"You okay, Frost?" Shot spoke in the dark.

"Just tired."

"Well, get some sleep."

Frostfire laid there, almost double-crossing her own words, unable to rest. All she could think about was Manic. How interesting he was, how appealing, how charming… Before she knew it, the thoughts of him lulled Frostfire into a deep sleep.

* * *

I'm not too proud of this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it :D It was still fun to write!


	4. Meetings and Greetings

**Wow! I wrote this so fast x3 helps when you roleplay with people!**

* * *

Frostfire was up bright and early the next morning, much to her dismay. Shot soon followed her into the kitchen, asking Sonia about breakfast.

"How do you girls feel about pancakes?" Sonia asked, setting some pancakes on plates.

"I've never had any!" Frostfire exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, take a plate and try some." Sonia said, with a bright smile.

Frostfire did as suggested as she sat down, grabbing a plate, and ate it. "Mmm, fascinating taste!" She imitated Sonia's smile. The syrup captivated her. Shot also began munching away on her breakfast.

"I'm glad you like it. At least some people appreciate my breakfast and actually get up. Speaking of which, are my brothers still in their room?" Sonia asked.

"I heard Sonic sound asleep but I think Manic is up." Frostfire replied.

"Oh, good. I'm going to drag him down. I'll be right back." Sonia said. She mumbled something under her breath that went unheard as she ran off to retrieve her brother.

Frostfire oddly enjoyed the silence as she ate. She savored every piece of food on her plate. It wasn't meat but it was good. She had a pleasant conversation about Sonic and Manic with Shot; the typical back-and-forth chitchat about boys was of the context.

Soon, Sonia came back in the kitchen, dragging an unhappy looking Manic with her. "I can't believe he still isn't up!" Sonia cried.

Manic looked a little happier when he had entered the kitchen and saw the two girls. "Sonic always sleeps in, sis."

"And it never gets less annoying." Sonia said, angrily walking over to the table. She picked up a plate a handed it to her brother. Manic almost dropped the dish since he was still a little fatigued.

"H-Hi, Manic." Frostfire softly said, still eating her pancakes. Her tail swayed slowly at the sight of him.

"Hey, Frosty. Are you as tired as I am?" Manic asked as he stretched, walking up beside her and he sat down.

"Probably moreso…" She told him as she yawned, taking one last bite of her food.

"See, sis? Not all of us are morning people." Manic said, gesturing to Frostfire. Sonia only rolled her eyes.

Frostfire chuckled. "I am more nocturnal than anything." She smiled.

"I agree. Night owl, all the way!" Manic said before digging into his breakfast.

"You two are perfect for each other." Sonia said, giggling. Manic almost choked on his pancakes as he looked at his sister with wide eyes.

Frostfire blushed madly, her cheeks were as red as a tomato. She awkwardly looked at the floor. Was Manic disgusted at the thought of them together? She could think of no other reason for him to accidentally choke on his meal.

"Relax. I was only kidding." Sonia said, winking at Frostfire. Manic only chuckled sheepishly. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry.

"Oh, good…" As soon as the words left Frostfire's lips, she felt horrible. "Er, I mean…" Now she didn't know _what_ to say. Fortunately, Manic decided to say something.

"What, perfect like you and Bartleby?" Manic smirked evilly, trying to hide his accident from earlier.

Sonia became extremely red. "No, not like Bartleby!"

"Who's Bartleby?" Shot asked

"No one! Just my foolish ex-fiancé…"

Frostfire's ears perked up at the sound of "fiancé. "I had a fiancé..." She said.

After spitting out half of his pancakes, Manic decide he no longer wanted breakfast. Sonia shock her head and rolled her eyes at her brother and then looked to Frostfire. "Oh, really? But that guy was a jerk. Who was your special someone?"

"He's a Husky named Snejok. He had somewhat of a prideful nature but he was a good hunter. He was the Chief's son, after all." Frostfire almost was proud herself for having attracted the one she once adored. "All the girls who want to marry the Chief's son go through a hunting test and must obtain the paw of a Polar Bear and display it as a token of her love to him. The cleanest-cut paw is ideal. I managed to have the cleanest looking paw as I tried my very best. I adored him at the time." Frostfire sighed. Flashbacks of her past with Auk and the horrid machine suddenly dispensed into her mind. "Manic can attest to what I'm about to say but after a certain incident with my brother, Snejok, along with my former best friend Boaz, were captured by the man in red." A tear dropped from her eye.

Sonia put a hand on Frostfire's shoulder. "I'm very sorry. He sounded like a wonderful guy." She gave her a comforting smile. She couldn't help but notice her brother's dismal features.

"I hope to find him one day…" Changing the subject, Frostfire continued. "I also told Manic that I have hunted many prey. That's why I wear these jewelry. They aren't for fashion statements, each tooth represents how many prey one has killed." She said displaying her wrist, ankle, and tail bracelets." Even after being exiled, I am still proud to be a hunter."

"Impressive and, even if they aren't a fashion statement, they look lovely on you." Sonia said.

"That's a high praise, coming from my sis, you know." Manic said, earning him a smack in the back of the head from Sonia. At least he was back to his normal self.

After a giggle and blush, Frostfire went on. "You know, one might not realize it but the Tlavians, that is, my people, are a combined race of Huskies and Snow Leopards. Except the Huskies are known as the Qikmiq and the Snow Leopards are known as the Kayi. Both races weren't always unified. They were once at war, simply out of racial fear. But a forbidden love between a Qikmiq named Yup'ik and a Kayi named Naukan commenced and they, as leaders, broke the chains of war over my people." Frostfire sighed happily. "Forgive me for bantering, but I just love telling that story. It's more inspiring to tell it to Outlanders than to those within the Tribe." She said with a huge smile on her face.

Sonia squealed. "That's sooooo romantic! What a beautiful story!"

"Thank you. I always find it nice that Outlanders enjoy the story." Frostfire's smile became softer.

Frostfire heard the footsteps of Sonic coming into the room.

"Morning, everyone…" He yawned and stretched his legs. Shot tried not to look at him too noticeably.

"Oh, sure! Now you're up!" Sonia griped.

"Morning, bro!" Manic said.

"Ugh, not so loud… My head is pounding…" Sonic garbled his words.

"That's what happens when you sleep too long." Sonia said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, get off my case!" Sonic replied holding his head with his hands.

"So, how'd you sleep, bro?" Manic asked, trying to keep an argument from starting.

Sonic looked at Manic and exhaled slowly to calm down. He knew his brother long enough to understand his reasoning behind the question. However, he wondered if his sister had the same idea.

"Surprisingly well. I slept like a baby." Sonic looked around. "Is Sal here yet? I was supposed to hang out with her today."

"No. She hasn't called or anything." Sonia said, putting a hand on her hip. "I'm sure she'll be by soon."

"Oh…" He said somewhat disappointingly. "I wonder why she isn't here yet…" Sonic tapped his foot for about thirty seconds then said, "I'm gonna go see what she's up to… see ya!" Sonic fled outside the door and away from the base in no time flat.

"Well... He stayed longer then he normally does. Probably, because of the company..." Sonia said, glancing in Shot's direction before cleaning her dish. Shot simply blushed and finished her meal. "I swear he spends more time with woman, then us." Sonia shook her head.

"That's what guys do." Manic said, shrugging. He walked over to his sister and placed his dish on the counter.

"I can see that." Sonia said, giving him one of her sisterly smirks. Manic crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Both Frostfire and Shot blushed profusely.

"Who is this Sally?" Frostfire asked.

"A brilliant young woman with a royal heritage." Sonia said.

"A smart, princess chick." Manic said, in a less descriptive manner. "Kinda like Sonia only, less bossy." At those words, Sonia punched Manic in the arm. "Ow!"

"Anyway... Her and Sonic are close." Sonia said. She sent a glare toward Manic as she picked up his plate and started scrubbing it.

Shot slumped in her chair. This has given Frostfire an awareness. "Wait… are we talking about _the_ Sally? As in, Sally Acorn?"

"So you've heard of her?" Sonia asked.

"She's the heir to the Acorn Kingdom! Of course! Heh, I admit, I heard about her when I became part of this land but still!" Frostfire smiled big. "Sh-She is my role model!" Frostfire said proudly.

"I'm not surprised. Sally inspires us all. Well, maybe not all of us... "Sonia said, glancing at Shot, "But not everyone is a fan."

"I never understood why, she's so brave, smart and beautiful!" Frostfire told Sonia.

"She is but even the most amazing people are disliked at times. I hope we can introduce you to her, that is, if Sonic ever stops distracting her." Sonia said. Manic chuckled a little.

Just then, Sonic came through the door with Sally in his arms. "Hey guys! Look who I found!" Shot had a face of sadness at the sight of Sonic holding Sally.

"Hello, Sally." Sonia waved to Sally.

"Hello to you, Sonia!" Sally replied.

"Oh, you all should probably know a few others trailed behind me for a visit…" The aforementioned were some who were there during the mech attack. Three new faces were also present.

"You better have not brought them over here for food." Sonia said, giving her brother a playful glare.

"Of course not! We thought we'd have a little party!" Sonic laughed.

"Sonic swept you off your feet again?" Manic asked the princess. The princess rolled her eyes.

Frostfire's legs would have given out were it not for her already sitting. "I-It's… you…" Frostfire stood up slowly, nearing tripping. "I… I am honored to stand before honor and loyalty! Your presence is but a blessing, princess! B-But do not think I neglected your personality, I may be humbled but I am aware you are more than just a princess!" Shot looked away from Sally.

"Sally, this is Frostfire. The other, grumpy looking girl, is Shot." Manic said, gesturing to the two girls. "Frosty's a big fan of you. I'm sure you noticed."

Frostfire sort of bowed, only moving her head. Shot huffed.

Sally tried to escape Sonic's hold but he wouldn't let go, only to mess with her. "Please set me down, Sonic." Sally said. When the blue hedgehog refused Sally tickled him behind his quills and happily landed on her feet when he let go of her. "Pleased to meet you, Frostfire, Shot." The princess stuck out her hand to shake Frostfire's.

While Shot sat back, Frostfire immediately went to shake the princess' hand. "Pleasure's all mine!" She wanted to say something but she hadn't a clue as to what to speak about. The others in the room piqued her interest, however. "Sonic who are your friends?"

"My best friend Tails the Fox, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and the Chaotix." Sonic told her as he labeled each name to each person respectively.

"Nice to meet you all!" She smiled. Everyone began to mingle in the base. Frostfire watched as Manic socialized with his siblings and took notice of a certain Chameleon. Her spine tingled copiously, which both startled and frightened Frostfire. She felt this way around Manic but around a stranger?

As she sat there, watching everyone intermingle, she realized it was due to his mysterious nature. She hardly knew him but his deep voice and formalities bespoke of this. Her interest in him rose some when he expressed something about him being a ninja. _"A real life ninja! A walking story book character! How exciting!"_ She thought.

Moments later, she heard Manic's voice among the small crowd as he abruptly left the base to god-only-knows where. Her heart sunk as she looked back at Espio. Oh, how torn she was! Frostfire disliked how her heart had suddenly split into two between the Chameleon and the Hedgehog. Although, logically, if one did not like her, the other could be as a fallback lover. Perhaps it's not the best idea but she didn't know what else to do.

As she had looked back at him she noticed his piercing eyes had caught wind of her. Blushing, she looked away towards Shot, who gave Frostfire a slight smile.

"Looks like you've gained an admirer, Espio." Vector said, going unheard to the girls sitting at the table.

"So it would seem." He simply replied.

Frostfire deciphered her best friend's smile as she knew exactly what went on inside Frostfire's mind.

"D-Don't look at me like that…" Frostfire said hugging her knees.

"You like him too, don't you?" Shot smirked.

"Y-Yeah, s-so?"

"So… Now you've got a decision to make." Frostfire groaned and buried her face into her knees.

"I can't… One might reject me…"

"It doesn't hurt to at least talk to someone else."

"Yeah, you're right… I'll be back." Frostfire sighed and slowly getting out of her seat slowly walking towards Espio. As she made her way to him, she softly said, "H-Hi…" The cool Chameleon simply smiled.

"I'd wondered when you'd approach me." Frostfire could only blush. "I could see you were longing to speak to me. What is it you have to say?"

"I… I heard you were a Ninja. I-I've only heard about them in story books." She told him.

"We are indeed real."

For about ten minutes or so, Frostfire and Espio began speaking about matters like his detective agency, honor, sacrifice, hunting, and training. Before long, Shot grew more uncomfortable and wormed her way to Frostfire.

"H-Hey… I wanna get out of here for a while…" Frostfire nodded to her long-time friend and, after excusing herself of Espio and notifying Sonia that they were leaving, the two of them went for a walk.

"I cannot believe I have fallen for _two_ guys at the same time…" Frostfire double facepalmed and sighed exasperatedly. "Shot, what do I do? I mean, I _really_ like Manic but Espio entices me so…"

"Go with who you feel the strongest about…" Shot told her.

"I-Its obviously Manic but what if he rejects me? What if both reject me?"

"I don't know, man... I'm not very good with relationships myself..."

Frostfire contemplated her words, unable to speak anymore. _"I'd go nuts if both rejected me…"_ Then something hit her _. "W-What if both liked me?"_ She dreaded the thought and chaos of it.

As the two continued to talk, they came across an alley way where Frostfire's sharp eye spotted Manic with someone. That someone was a female Blue Jay. She observed his body language and determined they were close. Frostfire's heart sunk once more.

"It looks like Manic already has someone, Shot…"

"Hey, you don't know that for sure, they could just be friends."

Frostfire continued looking at the two of them - how close he was to her, the way he smiled at her, and how pretty she was. "They seem so perfect for each other, though…" She wasn't sure if she truly meant that or not but she didn't know how to react to this, either.

"Come on, you don't know anything…" Shot growled. Frostfire didn't want to hear it. In her heart, she believed it was true. Her one true love found someone else.

"I… I just want to be alone, Shot…" She said with hurt in her voice as stormed away from her best friend.

Shot sighed as she watched the miserable Snow Leopard fade from view, deciding to return to the base alone.

While Manic was speaking to the Blue Jay about an upcoming heist, Frostfire began to walk off all alone, depressed and disconsolate. As she welcomed misery without any choice, the Chaotix sneaked outside to follow her.

"She seems sad, you guys…" Charmy said out loud as the Chaotix were quietly discerning the dejected Snow Leopard walk away and towards the neighborhood pool to be alone. Espio closely observed her as quiet moments passed on, using his calculated mind to boil up a strategy to deal with Frostfire.

"Vector, I have a plan… we should attempt to gain the attention of Manic. Frostfire obviously has feelings for him and he does not notice."

"Hmmm… I like it!" Vector praised his comrade. "But how would we execute this correctly, Espio?"

"Perhaps we can use her fondness for me as leverage." The Chameleon replied. Vector's crocodile grin grew. Espio's confidence turned into apprehension. "Y-You're suggesting that I covertly take this into my own hands, aren't you?"

"It'll be perfect! You're the secondary choice of her affections. You can make Manic jealous-"

"-And provoke him to act, I understand. But how can you be so sure that he reciprocates her fixation?"

"Call it intuition, Espio, old pal." The Crocodile chuckled and smile proudly.

"Fine." Espio rolled his eyes, remembering how well that worked the last time they tried to use their match-making skills*1. He sighed reluctantly, realizing there was no way out of Vector's scheme, as usual. "What do I need to do to fulfill the role of getting the two together and invoking Manic's jealousy?"

"That's the easy part. Charm her." Vector replied simply.

"W-What? You can't be serious… I don't know the first thing about charming a woman… Romance is not one of my specialties."

Giving Espio a wrist two-way radio, Vector said, "You have nothin' to worry about. Just compliment her appearance. Gals always dig that stuff."

"Whatever you say…" Espio groused as he attached the two-way radio to his arm.

"Espio's got a girlfriend!" Charmy teased.

"Quiet, Charmy!" The Chameleon cursed under his breath and walked in the direction of Frostfire. "This is what I get for skipping my daily meditation…"

* * *

This was fun! I hope I keep spilling these out like this!

*1 – Referencing the time in Sonic X that the Chaotix tried to get Tails and Cosmo together.


	5. The Operation

**This'll be a fun one x333**

* * *

"I'm initiating phase one of the plan, Vector." Espio said through his wrist two-way radio to his superior and then approached behind the Snow Leopard silently. Frostfire sat by the edge of the pool, dangling her feet and soaking her feet in the water.

"I still can't believe it…" Frostfire thought to herself. "He has a girl after all…" A single tear dripped from her eye and into the pool. She had never been stabbed in the back quite like this. This almost hurt as much as her brother betraying her.

"Hello, Frostfire…" Espio said emerging from the shadows.

Frostfire jolted as she swiveled her head to Espio, wiping her tears away. "Huh? O-Oh, hi…" She said softly, still somewhat mourning over what she had seen. She then hugged her knees, so incredibly emotionally torn.

"How are you doing?" Frostfire was baffled by this sudden display of niceties from the Chameleon.

"G-Good, I guess…" She said, lying through her fangs.

Espio sat by her. "You look exquisite today." He forcibly said.

Frostfire's eyes widened to the sudden remark. "I, what?" The shock in her voice continued to grow as her cheeks reddened.

"I had not noticed how your eyes dazzle in the moonlight." He said parting her hair over her eyes. Espio slowly but surely gained footing in this game of deceit.

Frostfire couldn't believe her ears. Did Espio truly like her? Had he found out about her crush on him?

"M-My eyes?" She asked. "What a stupid thing to say…"

"Yes. They are as lovely as you."

"How's it going out there, Espio? Have you attracted Manic's attention yet?" Vector's impatient voice came from the two-way radio. Espio frowned but kept his calm posture and ignored his company's confused features. He cursed himself for forgetting to shut it off.

"I'm afraid I have been beguiled, boss." Espio tried not to blush. This was not what he had in mind.

"What on Mobius are you saying, Espio? Don't tell me you got distracted! What could possibly more important than-" Espio immediately shut off the traitorous device and facepalmed before looking at Frostfire.

"I'm sorry, Frostfire. I meant to talk to you without the presence of machinery." Espio said. "That was clearly very rude of me to speak with you without turning off my device." Espio quickly tried to think of something romantic to say to save the operation, "I must have been so intent on seeing your radiant beauty again, I forgot to shut it off."

Frostfire's cheeks felt as if they were on fire. She didn't even noticed the two-way radio, she was too astounded by his words. "W-what are you talking about? What beauty?"

Espio rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Haven't you noticed when you look in the mirror? Or does the illogical happen, and your mirror breaks because it can't fathom your beauty?"

Frostfire was taken aback but scoffed at him. "More like it breaks because it can't handle my hideousness…" She grumbled.

Espio set his hand atop hers. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of anger at her words because he could tell she actually believed them. At the same time, he felt guilty faking such feelings of romance. "That isn't true at all. You, Frostfire, are very beautiful."

Frostfire shook her head furiously. "Y-You're just saying these things! Y-You're probably working for Vector trying to get something out of me…"

Espio ignored the fact that she had technically figured out half of his reason for being there and continued on with the ruse. "Why are you so quick to jump to conclusions? Not all males have the same opinion as I do. Besides, what made you think it was your looks, though magnificent, that attracted me?"

"Because males are visual creatures… Sonic appreciated Sally's looks while they were together as well as my best friend… So its only natural that any male would do the same." Frostfire sighed. "There's only one male in this universe that I want…"

"Oh? Who is the male you wish to attract?" Espio cocked his head curiously.

Frostfire bit her tongue. "N-no one… It doesn't matter…" She had wished she hadn't said anything. It was foolish to speak her mind.

"It does matter. I care about your feelings and your feelings matter to me. Go ahead, tell me, I will not be upset." Espio said honestly.

"M-Manic… I have never felt so strongly about a person as I do Manic…" She carefully and quietly stated. The gloom washed over Frostfire like a spring's rain. "S-Sorry if that hurts you… I… I could go on a date with you, if you want… It's not like Manic will come my way…"

Espio nodded his head at Frostfire. He was quite happy to get his facts straight, he would hate to be doing this for nothing. "I see... I do not wish to drag you along with me if you don't want to, but it would be my pleasure. I'm sure you'll get who you want eventually, right now let me cheer you up." Espio gave her a sweet smile.

Frostfire rested her chin on her palm and her elbow on her knee. "I don't think I will… nor will I be happy again… h-he… has another girl…" Frostfire began to bawl. "To be honest, I am unsure if it is even his girl but they were so in sync with each other, I do not know what to believe anymore…"

Espio immediately flung his arms around her, partly because he wanted to stop her crying and partly because he needed to keep his cover. He began wondering about this other woman. He wanted to question her about it but knew now was not a good time. "I'm sorry, Frostfire. I wish I could satisfy you but at least let me cheer you up a little. We can go on a walk and try to keep your mind off of him. Perhaps, it wasn't what you thought and you're just letting your feelings blind you."

Frostfire stood up wiping her tears. "A walk does sound nice… but I know what I saw. It was one probably of his thief friends. He was clearly flirting with her… He… He'd want a thief girl… Not some outcast who barely understands the world around her."

"How can someone so generous think so negatively?" Espio asked. He didn't give any time to answer, though. He locked his hand with Frostfire's and led her in a direction. "How's does walking among the shops sound? There a many beautiful things to see there. I could go as far to say they have all the gorgeous things in the world but then again..." Espio looked back at her, "They don't have you."

Even though she couldn't believe it, Frostfire just kept blushing. "That'll be j-just fine…" She looked away shyly. His unexpected liking to her was as mysterious as him. Espio smiled, actually surprised that this plan was working. As they walked, Frostfire admired the scenery that they passed by. It was rather refreshing to her broken spirit.

When they had reached the shops he loosened his grip on her hand, just to make sure he hadn't been squeezing it too hard. "We're here. Is there any particular shop you would like to explore?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin!" She beamed and looked around and at Espio. "What do you suggest, Espio?"

Espio began to think about where that green hedgehog would most likely be. He was about to suggest a jewelry store but he thought that would have blown his cover. What was the next best thing? He snapped his fingers. "How about a knick-knack shop? It is full of all kinds of compelling items." He conveniently left the part out about them being rather pricey, taking her lack of outside knowledge to his advantage.

"Hmmm… seems a bit explorative! I'm up for it!" Frostfire felt happy around Espio. She hadn't felt this good in a while.

"Well then, allow me to escort you." Espio led her to a small little shop and opened the door for her before stepping inside. He scanned the area, looking for any sign of the green thief.

When he spotted him, Espio got a little closer to make sure he wasn't mistaken. When he discovered it was indeed the thief he was looking for, he hid. He watched as Manic swiped a few things and tried not to facepalm as he walked away. He looked around the store for Frostfire.

Eventually, Espio spotted the Snow Leopard and guiltily walked up to her, "Sorry, I deserted you. I found something that intrigued me and foolishly separated from you. Would you like to see what I found?" Espio tried not to sound pushy. He didn't want her to think he was planning something, which he was...

"I'd love to see! I was so enthralled with these jewels and other things, I forgot you were here!" Frostfire giggled.

Espio chuckled and led her in the direction of Manic. When he saw the thief heading their way, he quickly turned before Frostfire noticed. He looked at the shelves and spotted a random knick knack. It was a very inspiring display of an angel helping a wounded soldier up and onto his feet. "See?" Espio pointed to it. "Isn't it heartening?"

"It sure is pretty! I wonder who made it?" Frostfire said admiring it.

"Yeah... Try taking a look at its base. That's where an artist usually signs their work." Espio said. He used this distraction to his advantage, and took a peak out of the hallway they were standing in. He saw Manic near the cashier. He grinned.

"I can't seem to find it, Espio." Frostfire said, scanning the base of the figure.

"Really?" Espio asked. He walked up to her. "Let me examine it." He took the knick-knack from her and pretended to scan its base. "Hmm... Maybe we should ask the cashier and see what she can tell us."

"Very well." Frostfire said with a large grin.

Espio led her the cashier and pretended not to notice Manic. "Excuse me, Miss? We were wondering who made this excellent piece." The cashier smiled brightly at Espio and told him she would look it up. He thought this was perfect way to make him seem as though he were occupied.

Frostfire noticed Manic and immediately felt down. "Oh jeez," She whispered to Espio. "Of all places he has to be here… l-let's just leave…"

Espio pretended he didn't hear Frostfire as he waited for the cashier to return to her counter. The cashier could not answer Frostfire's question, to which Frostfire was displeased. Out of the corner of Espio's eye he saw the green one approach.

"Hey, Frosty. What's up?" Manic said. It only took him a second to notice the light-violet chameleon was present too. "Hey, Espio. What are you guys up to?"

"O-Oh! U-Uh… Hey… W-We're just…" His presence had her at a loss for words. Her throat began to dry up and her spine tingled again. "…Browsing." The only word she could muster and she sounded like an idiot. She was mentally beating herself up for her stupidity.

Espio took this opportunity to step away from the counter. "Hello, Manic. Frostfire was depressed earlier so I decided to cheer her up by taking her on a stroll through the shops. Her presence was delightful. That reminds me..." Espio approached Frostfire and took her hand. "Do you feel better now, Frostfire?"

"Y-Yes, Espio…"

Manic honestly didn't know what to think of the sight he saw before him. For some reason he had this burning feeling in his chest but he also felt sad. How come he wasn't told of her depression? He would have gladly cheered Frostfire up. "Is that true, Frosty?"

"I'm afraid so… It's nothing though. Not anything for you to w-worry about…" Frostfire felt her face redden again and unable to look Manic in the eye.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm glad you're feeling better now." Manic tried to ignore the fact that Espio seemed uncomfortably close to Frostfire.

"I-I think I'm better. But like I said, n-nothing to worry about…" Frostfire stated.

Espio decided now was a good time to fill Vector in. "Excuse me, Frostfire, Manic. But I need to step out for a second. Vector's going to want an explanation for why I'm not following up on the case we're working on. I'll be right back." Espio didn't stick around for any objections, and walked out of the shop.

Manic watched Espio leave, feeling strangely relieved. "So..." Manic tried to spark some conversation but he wasn't feeling like it at the moment.

"F-Fancy meeting you here, Manic." She said brightly. In her heart, darkness spread to every corner, devouring any light that might reside.

"Yeah..." Manic tried thinking of something to start a conversation but for some reason he felt like he was being a third wheel. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Um... do you want me to go? I kind of..." He got closer to her a leaned closer to her ear. "Took a few things... anyway."

"N-No! I mean… No, you do not have to leave." Frostfire looked at him longingly.

"You sure? You look kind of busy." Manic said, hinted annoyance in his tone when he saw Espio in the distance.

"B-Busy?" She almost was confused to what he said. Then she flashed on being there with Espio. Manic's presence nearly made her forget. "O-Oh!" She laughed. "No, I'm not busy. Espio took me here solely to cheer me up."

"That was cool of him..."

"Yes," Frostfire beamed. "It was oddly nice of him." She didn't know why the Chameleon was being so nice but she suspected it wasn't his apparent feelings for her.

"Yeah... odd..."

Frostfire could feel the tension between them but she wasn't sure how it surfaced. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, Frostfire came into vision again and Manic blushed. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Totally." He said, though he was most certainly not fine.

"Really? Okay. If you say so…" Frostfire said, eyeing another knick-knack sitting on the counter. "Oh, this is pretty…" She marveled at its shininess and artistic features. After she put it down, she said, "Where'd Espio go?" She looked around for him, not seeing him in the store at all. She had gazed at Manic for so long, she didn't even know he left. She looked outside the large glass window and door only to find Espio had left her there. This left her wondering what he was doing.

There it goes again. That fiery feeling in his chest. "Got me." Manic said, rather rudely. He began to question why he said that in such a manner. He tried to calm himself down when he saw Frostfire look at him oddly. "I think I saw him leave the shop."

"O-Oh…" Frostfire didn't know whether to feel sad or relieved. All she knew is that she wanted to do something with him. "Er… hey, do you… maybe… want to get out of here? I feel much better now." Frostfire was sort of lying. She still believed that Blue Jay she saw with him was his girl.

"Sure!" Manic answered way too fast. "I mean..." He nervously rubbed the back of his head, "If it's okay with Espio." He tried not to look too excited but for some reason he felt thrilled.

"Espio?" Frostfire laughed. "What does he have to do with me wanting to hang out with a friend?" Friend. The word felt disgusting on her tongue but it was too late to take back. Perhaps if she had said close friend, the frown on her face wouldn't show immediate regret…

Manic was rather oblivious to Frostfire's obvious discomfort towards the word friend since he was rather uncomfortable with it as well. "You know, you were kind of hanging out with Espio and I would hate to just steal you away from a good time, especially since he wouldn't know you where you went..."

"No, I'd love to continue having a great time with you!" Frostfire blushed at her own statement, fearing it sounded too palpable that she liked him. "It's just… you can't fly…"

"I don't understand." Manic seemed confused and he tilted his head a little to the side.

"Well, I'd love to take to the skies with you but… you do not possess wings as I do…"

Once Manic had finally got it he grinned, "I've got a hover board. Does that count?"

Frostfire's face filled with hope and joy. "I've heard of such devices! That is wonderful!" She giggled. Suspended in the air for a moment, she said, "Then let us take to the skies, shall we?"

Manic chuckled and said, "Like I wouldn't say yes."

The two reached the Hedgehog's home and he retrieved his hoverboard and Frostfire replied, "Come on, then!" Frostfire cheered him on, already flying ahead of the base.

"Happy now?" Manic asked her, hovering on his board beside her. He crossed his arms and smirked.

Flying upside down, she responded, "Very! Despite not being born with these appendages, I enjoy flight." Frostfire twirled gracefully in the air and laughed gleefully.

"I can tell!"

Frostfire performed more acrobatic moves, showing off for the Hedgehog. "Bet you can't do that!"

"Well, of course I can't! I don't have wings!" Manic joked. "However, I can do this..." He started doing a series of flips.

Frostfire observed then scoffed at Manic. "Oh that's for beginners, hedgehog…" She then began to do flips, also.

"Alright, alright. How about this?" Manic asked. A smile made its way across his face as he jumped off his air board and, presumably, plummeted to his doom.

At first, Frostfire feared for his life. Seconds later, it clicked in her head as to what he was doing. She laughed loudly and cheered him on.

Manic ended up landing on his air board right before he hit the ground. His smile grew wider as he took a bow and then sat on the hovering device. "Was that for beginners?"

Frostfire applauded him and said, "You swooped down much like a Peregrine Falcon! Impressive!" She giggled.

"Thank you, I try. I believe it's your turn, Frosty." Manic winked at her.

"To what? Show off in order to impress you? Nah, I prefer to avoid the possibility of harming myself…" She chuckled.

"Aww... You take all the fun out of everything." He chuckled.

Frostfire laughed at his silliness. "I'm more concerned about safety." She beamed. "Something my parents taught me since I was a child."

"Considering I didn't have any parents when I was a kid I'm gonna assume safety isn't one of my strong suits." Frostfire almost felt bad about him not having parents but she was having too much fun to be bothered with it.

"No, showing off and flirting with girl's is, though." Frostfire giggled.

"Hey, it works, doesn't it?" Manic smiled.

Frostfire looked at him for a moment to think. "Hmmm… I suppose…"

"Are you saying I need to up my game, Frosty?" The Snow Leopard blushed.

"W-Well, n-no…" Manic couldn't stop smirking at what that meant. Trying to change the subject, Frostfire said, "Well, as fun as that is, I think we should get back to the base now…"

"I guess so..." Manic said. He looked a little disappointed until he looked up at her. "Race ya!" He called, taking off.

Frostfire laughed and tried desperately to catch up with him. "Hey, no fair!" As the two eventually made it back, Frostfire took a nap and Manic chilled out.

Later on, Frostfire sat on the roof of the base, gazing at the millions of stars that were shining so ever brightly.

"Hey, Frosty, you up here?" Manic called out, climbing on the roof.

The sound of Manic's voice soothed Frostfire's wandering mind. "Oh, hello Manic!" She said with a smile.

"Hey there, Frosty! What's up?"

"Just stargazing." She said looking back at the heavens. "I've never seen so many before… We had many a cloud cover the sky during the night back in the Tundra when it would snow."

"Sorry. I know what it's like not to see the stars at night, too." Manic said, taking a seat next to her.

Frostfire almost didn't hear him. "It's so beautiful… How did I live without such a sight…" Her eyes reflected the stars' shine.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you did. Otherwise I'd be up here all alone." Manic chuckled. "That would be boring..."

Frostfire giggled. She continued to look up at the twinkling stars. "As beautiful as this is, an aurora is more stunning…"

"An aurora?" Manic looked at her curiously.

Frostfire looked at him. "H-Have you ever heard of one?"

"Name sort of sounds familiar, probably because it's a girls name... No, not really. Funny, because I've been to the frozen Tundra before. What's it like?"

"It's as if someone was moving a paint brush filled with all colors of the rainbow through the sky… Its unlike anything the Outlander world has ever seen…"

"Sounds beautiful." Manic said.

"It is beautiful. It can be a mix of colors or one shade at any given point."

"Definitely sounds nice. You're going to have to show me that some time..." Manic smiled. He liked how happy she was.

"The next time the group goes to the Tundra, I'll definitely show you." Frostfire beamed.

"Good. I'd hate to miss out."

Frostfire smiled at Manic and then looked to the sky which, coincidentally, formed clouds. "Huh?" A single droplet of rain landed on her nose. Moments later, she had a delayed reaction and shrieked and convulsed in disgust. "Oh, by the Aurora, WATER!" She fidgeted and made a beeline for the nearest window to crawl in. Once inside the base, she shook herself to get the water out of her fur. "Yuck! Wet!"

Manic tried not to laugh. He couldn't help but chuckle a little as the rain came pouring down on him. "Hey, Frosty! Come back!" He shouted. "It's only rain!"

As soon as he said this, the rain began to become heavier.

"I hate rain!" Frostfire hissed. "I am not coming back out…"

"Suit yourself." Manic said, shrugging. He stood up and started spinning around, as if teasing her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" She snapped at him, shivering violently. "I-I w-want to go to bed…" She said through the shivering.

Manic chuckled and climbed through the window, dripping wet. Frostfire blushed at the attractive looking wet Hedgehog. "I guess we should get to sleep." Manic grinned and 'accidentally' flicked some water in Frostfire's face. Squealing with terror, rubbing the cold rain off her face, Frostfire zipped into her room and closed the door.

"Jerk!" She said through the door. Manic walked up to the door and struggled to hold in his laughter as he leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry, Frosty. Couldn't resist. You're almost as bad as my bro." Unfortunately, his laughter escaped.

"You should be sorry!" Frostfire said trying to be serious but sighed partly with exasperation and playfulness at his wonderful laugh. Manic then went into his own room for the night.

* * *

 **Like I said, fun! :D**


	6. The Date

Chapter 6: The Date

"Thanks for inviting us out to eat you guys!" Frostfire said to the two hedgehogs who were pigging out on food by the stand at the beach. Sonic had ordered tons of chilidogs, Manic ordered only a drink, and Frostfire and Shot had ordered nothing yet. Sonia was laying on a towel on the beach tanning. "It's always a treat to get out every once in a while!" A couple days had past and the entire group had gotten to know each other more. While Frostfire and Shot surely would learn more about their hosts, the five of them had become close in the short number of days that carried on.

"Hey, no prob! Always a pleasure to have you two with us!" Sonic replied with a smile. "Right bro?"

"Yeah, as long as I'm paying, right Sonic?" Manic said with an almost unamused tone.

"Yep!" Sonic responded in a lively tone, ignoring the tone of his brother's remark. Wolfing down his fifteenth chilidog, he added with a laugh, "Totally!"

While Frostfire may not have had feelings for Sonic, she couldn't help but giggle at him for being a dork. Shot blushed, convinced he was cute when he eats. Manic sighed at his brother, leaning back irresponsibly in his chair.

Frostfire glanced at Manic the moment his eyes were directed toward the ocean. She marveled at how the fresh salty air blowing against his face, deforming his hair into a different look, only increasing his overall handsomeness. But what she truly had planted her eyes on was his eyes. She completely got lost in his deep brown hue. She could almost hear him breathe in and out it got so quiet. Looking at him as intimately as she was almost begot such a ridiculous face to wear. While she knew it was impolite to stare, she couldn't help but worsen the matter by sighing rather loudly.

"Yo, Frost, what gives? You're all spacey…" Sonic inquiringly asked Frostfire. He had noticed her ogling for about a few seconds.

Frostfire's face had adorned a new shade of red almost unheard of. "I, uh…" She regretfully looked away from the green hedgehog who has heard his brother and looked to the Snow Leopard.

"What's up?" The thief also queried her.

"N-nothing…" Frostfire gulped with an awkward smile. Sweat rolled down her face not from the heat but from embarrassment. "I s-stare a-a lot…" Frostfire cursed within herself at how easy and obvious she was making herself look.

"Only at the hottest hedgehog here though, huh?" Manic winked at Frostfire and snuck a smug look to his brother.

Sort of looking away again, Frostfire replied, trying not to sound too conspicuous, "Heh, y-y… Yeah. Definitely…"

"Uh, excuse me?" Sonic's pride had been hurt. "We all know that title belongs to _me_. I am the hedgehog hunk after all…" Sonic's fulsome grin cultivated on his face.

"H-He's got a point..." Shot admittedly added, also looking away from her crush.

"See?" Sonic hollered. "Even SHE agrees with me!" The Hedgehog had totally glossed over the Squid's actual meaning in her statement. He put his arm around Shot, feeling very sure of himself.

Shot tensed up and scooted away slightly. "Of course I'm right…" She stated and blushed worse. Sweat also rolled down her face.

"If you're a hunk, Sonic, and if your sister is beautiful, _surely_ Manic has got some looks on him too… it's only logical." Frostfire continued to try to now show her true feelings.

"Sure Sonic's a 'hunk' but I'm that and smarter. So, ya know who's better." Manic said leaning in his chair again.

"Tch, whatever, bro." Sonic sneered.

"Can't argue with that!" Frostfire happily agreed, almost losing her foothold on masking her infatuation on him.

"Definitely..." Manic chuckled.

Frostfire bit on one of her claws, contemplating on possibly saying something. She looked away shyly, unable to withstand Manic's features any longer.

With his last chilidog eaten, Sonic announced, "Well I'm gonna go lie on the beach, see if I can get a tan." He turned to the two girls. "Ladies? Wanna join me?" Sonic offered.

"N-No, thanks, I burn easily." Frostfire replied. Being of the Tundra, she was not quite used to the sun, even after all this time being so far from the snow and ice.

"Guess I could go play in the ocean..." Shot sighed, looking at Frostfire.

"Sonic won't like that, heheh..." Manic chuckled with a big smirk.

Sonic shivered at the mention of water; Frostfire also shivered. "Well it's not my thing but… Bye…" Sonic zipped off to the beach and laid down for a tan.

"Don't worry about Sonic, my friend." Frostfire consoled Shot. "Go, be where you should be. You probably miss the water." The Snow Leopard gave the Squid a big friendly grin. Shot nodded and slowly got up to head to the beach. Manic glanced over at Frostfire as Shot left. Frostfire noticed him doing so and blushed, as this was her usual reaction to the Hedgehog, and didn't look directly at him. "I-I'm really glad I decided to come here. I wanted to see her in her home where she's happy. I'm not sure how long she's missed water but I'm glad she's here." She said slowly exhaling, taking in the serenity of her little vacation.

"You don't think she seemed kinda sad?" Manic asked.

"I know she is." Frostfire replied to Manic. "That's why being in the water is the best thing for her. Calms her down." She had got so lost in the beauty of the coast, she had wondered if Manic was looking at it with her. He wasn't, however. She regretted peeking at him. Her heart raced as fast as his brother could run.

Manic simply shrugged. "At least we're alone now." He once again leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed, slightly smiling. Frostfire took advantage of him unable to see her look at him. Her eyes grew wide as she was caught by surprise with those words. She was unsure of what to say.

" _What does he mean by that?"_ She thought to herself. "Ehh?" She began to say out loud. "You… Wanted to be alone?" She cautiously asked Manic. He chuckled and raised one eyelid, looking at her. This look almost made Frostfire melt where she sat.

"I thought you did."

Frostfire blushed heavily. She hadn't thought that excusing her friend would invite the possibility of such a consequence as this! "What makes you say that?"

"I thought you - er..." Manic halted his words as if he were moments from falling off a cliff. "Sonic can be pretty annoying around the ladies..." He suddenly said, changing his words. The blush on his face had Frostfire wondering what was on his mind.

"With his 'I have it all' attitude I'm sure he can be." As they say, curiosity killed the cat. "But eh… you thought what, Manic?"

"I - thought you found him annoying is all." Once again catching his words before they spilled over the verbal edge. Manic's pretending to be aloof and refusal to give her a straight answer had her shiver. What did he really want to say?

"He's only a little annoying. Probably more annoying for you since you are his brother." Frostfire's curiosity again got the better of her. "Y-you okay?" She asked scratching her head. "You seem… different… I can't put my finger on it but you're not yourself."

Manic stared at her blankly, almost sitting there as silence befell them for a moment. "Am I?"

"Y-Yeah…" Her voice broke and she cleared her throat. She was _terrified_ of being too noticed. "Uh… you're usually more… Relaxed, chilled out. It's like your somewhat jumpy today or something."

"Jumpy? I haven't jumped out of my seat, have I?" He relaxed sort of smiling. As if she summoned his down-to-earth self, he displayed it for her almost flawlessly.

Frostfire couldn't help but giggle at his wit. "I suppose not… perhaps I am just imagining things." She said, looking toward the ocean. She was hypnotized by the constant turn and tossing of the waves.

"So, Frost..." Manic softly and unexpectedly said, returning his seat to the proper position. There was a distinct seriousness in his voice that enforced the rapid heartbeat she felt. It skipped a beat as she turned to him.

"Hmm?"

He smirked slightly. "Is this a date?" He asked.

You could have knocked Frostfire over with a feather. The pigment of her face changed to red. She momentarily panicked, thinking every word she had said before this question of his had been so obvious.

"J-just cuz we're here? A-Alone?" Frostfire stuttered.

"I've kinda got the feeling you like me more than a friend." Frostfire's face could not get any redder. She wanted to run as far away as possible. If she could have Sonic's speed, just once, this would be the moment she'd use it. Instead, she had to covertly avoid the subject.

"W-What ever gave you that idea?" She gulped as sweat rolled down her cheek.

Manic rested his chin in his hand, looking at Frostfire intently and stirring the straw of his drink with his index finger. "Well, you do act kinda like Shot does around my brother..." His smirk made Frostfire feel naked as her heart pounded in her chest.

"I… I do?"

Manic chuckled. "Guess it's the family charm." He replied with a wink.

"W-well… um… I wasn't expecting you to notice how I acted… I-I guess…"

"How could I not notice when you're so good to look at?"

Frostfire could not _believe_ the words that came out of his mouth. Sure, he has flirted with her before but this time the flirting seemed so genuine…

"W-What?" Frostfire swallowed hard. Manic just smirked and looked at her. Frostfire whimpered a little, still unable to wrap around the idea that she was good-looking, and playfully shoved him. "Tch, you're just flirting with me just to flirt… I've seen you flirt with your female thief friends…"

"You're not jealous are you?" Manic stuck out his tongue in response to her shoving him.

Looking to the side, she replied, "Should I be?" She wanted to say 'No' but instead, she flirted. She had debated over and over in her head if this was a good idea.

"Who knows?" Manic told her in an alluring tone and winked.

Brushes hair off her face, she said, "I'm surprised you haven't settled down with one of the many fans or thief friends that are probably way prettier than me or Shot." He simply shrugged and fooled with his straw again, almost as if he wanted to say something but chose not to. Frostfire felt the pull to bug him on his unsaid thoughts but instead laid her head on the back of her hands. She whimpered a bit and looked at him longingly. She admired his features while he wasn't looking.

Manic looked at her with a curious smile. "The puppy dog treatment, huh?" His smile grew to a friendlier one. It was as if he was in her head. She meant to sit up straight and act like she wasn't doing anything, but instead she got up.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" She said looking away from him.

"You leaving?" Manic asked inquiring of her odd behavior.

"I, um… left something in the van… She lied, turning around to leave in the wrong direction of the van, totally unaware of her actions. Manic grabbed her hand and pointed to where the van actually was.

"The other way, the van's the other way, babe."

Frostfire felt paralyzed from the head down. _"Did he just call me babe?"_ Eventually her thoughts became words. "D… Did you just…?" She blushed as she gazed upon his smile. He simply winked at her. Her legs suddenly became jelly. Luckily, she had the seat to catch her from falling and inflicting further damage upon her soul. Coming up with something to say about losing something and regaining composure, she said, "Ehh… oh, s-silly me… I had it all along…" She looked away from Manic and unknowingly drummed with her fingers onto the counter and nervously bounced her leg.

Manic chuckled. "What were you looking for?"

Frostfire scratched the back of her head, having to make something up only to fail. "N-nothing… its nothing…" She told him with a sigh.

"You never answered my question from earlier..." Fortunately, he dropped the matter.

Frostfire gulped. "W-Which was?"

"This a date?" He smirked as if he _knew_ what he was doing, as if he were toying with her emotions. Frostfire closed her eyes, unable to comprehend such a thing.

"O-Only if you want to be…" She said looking away, blushing.

"Sure, why not?" Manic responded with a chipper voice and a smile.

"Cuz there's probably a good lookin thief girl with your name on her heart…" Frostfire couldn't imagine it any other way.

Manic shrugged yet again. "Aren't I in plenty of girls' hearts? Including yours?"

Frostfire was taken aback from this response. "I, uh…" She looked away and brushed her hair back again.

Manic leaned far back in his chair again. "Unlike Sonia with every guy she meets, I don't plan on hooking up with every girl who gives me goo-goo eyes..."

Frostfire admired that about him. She knew that if he were to choose a girl, it'd be a girl he'd want, not some girl to mess around with.

"W-What if one wanted to hook up with you? J-just one?" Frostfire cautiously said, transitioning into her secret. _"He already figured it out so I might as well tell him…"_

"Why do you ask that?" He asked innocently.

"C-C-Cuz I know of one…" She once again looked away and fidgeted. "I'm not sure y-you'd want to hook up with her b-but… she's eager t-to see if you're interested…" Frostfire cleared her throat, cursing herself for even bringing the topic up and hoping for the best.

"Hmm..." Manic thought, giving her a mischievous smirk. "What color are her eyes?" He said, adding to his impish game of cat and mouse.

"B-Blue…" She told him. " _If I am going to do this without fainting, he has to guess…"_

"Just blue, huh?" His answer alarmed Frostfire.

" _Oh, by the Aurora, he knows!"_ Frostfire twiddled her fingers and gulped. "Th-They also might be orange…" She added, referring to her heterochromia eyes of blue and orange.

"Which is it?"

Frostfire began to panic. "G-Guess…" She looked him dead in the eye. " _I should have said both! Wait, no I am glad I did not_ …"

"Hmmm... She sounds beautiful..." He smirked. Frostfire's eyes twinkled at the word 'beautiful'.

" _Me? B-Beautiful?"_ She thought as she awkwardly stared at him, blushing like crazy. "R-Really?" She asked him, overlooking the obviousness of her words.

Manic nodded coolly. "So, where can I meet this beautiful girl?" He said eagerly and winked at her as to say, 'I know it's you." Frostfire's heart soared. He liked her! She wanted to jump for joy, cry, and scream even. But all she could do was continue with the game they were playing.

"Sh-She's on the beach… N-Nearby…"

Manic looked at her curiously. "Do you mean she'll walk along the beach with me?"

"Sh-She'd walk to the ends of the earth with you…" Frostfire's voice began to waver some as she tugged on the collar of her cloak. "As long as Sonic doesn't follow…" She chuckled, trying to make a humorous joke.

Manic chuckled. "She's sounding cuter by the minute, can't wait to meet her..." He winked again.

"W-Well. like I said, she's nearby…" She said looking away but at the ocean this time. Suddenly there was warmth between her and him as he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

Frostfire's fur stood on end, as if she were shocked. He simply smiled at her. Her heart melted inside her chest. "Y-You found her…" She still had to look away, especially with how close he was. She embraced his warmth like she had never before. Something about it made it feel very special. She could sit there for hours, feeling his arm around her as it had brushed against her fur and hair.

"I'm good at finding things." He winked again.

"I thought your specialty was theft, not detective work…"

Manic shrugged. "I may not be Espio… But you _are_ a gem worth finding, babe."

" _Babe…"_ She shivered in pleasure. " _Never has a word sounded so sweet…"_ He looked at her waiting for her to respond. "M-Me?"

Manic nodded. "Ya must be hard of hearing."

"B-But I-!" She had no words to come back. All she could do was bask in his adoration and gloriousness.

Sonic, interrupting, came back with a nice tan and said, "Well I'm back and I feel be-" He noticed his brother's arm around Frostfire and simply said, "Bro…" Sonic comprehended the situation and huffed with surprise.

Manic, ignoring Sonic's words, began to tease him. "Where's _your_ date, bro?"

Sonic blinked. "What?" Frostfire giggled at his obliviousness.

Manic laid on with the sarcasm, as it was his one of his many talents. "Uh, let's see, what was her name? She had this black jacket and poor taste in guys... You know the one?" He said, referring to Shot.

"Hey _hold_ up… Any girl interested in _me_ has great taste, thank you very much…" Frost snickered. "Besides, _I'm_ not a thief…" Frostfire heard the rudeness and enmity in that statement and growled and popped her knuckles, defending Manic's pride. Now that he had officially made a move on her, she did _not_ hold back. She would now defend him to the DEATH. Anything to prove she would remain loyal to him. Especially after the Espio incident… "Uh, I mean… Thieves are cool… Y-Yeah…" Sonic said turning his words around, saving his hide from possible agony.

Manic smiled at Frostfire. He admired her actions even though it wasn't necessary. "Take it easy, babe." He told her, sweat dropping a bit.

Frostfire blushed. "Okay…" She looked at the cowering hedgehog. "But Sonic…" He cringed a little. "This thief right here has values… Unlike some thieves on the street. So can it. Now... Hurry up and go make out with your, erm… date."

"Who are we talking about again?" Sonic was as oblivious as ever. Both Frostfire and Manic facepalmed hard.

"Where, is, Shot?" Manic asked his brother.

"Uhhh, swimming. Why?"

Manic shrugged. "For some reason I thought you knew how to treat a girl, but..."

"Tch! I know how to treat a lady!" Sonic interrupted him. "I was just tanning… I'll prove it to you…" He came up close to Frostfire and made his eyebrows dance. "Hey…" He said irresistibly. Frostfire rolled her eyes and shoved him away with her hand to his face.

"Wrong girl, dude." She told him.

"You _really_ don't have a clue..." Manic grumbled and facepalmed again.

"What do you mean? _I_ have a slew of girls who want me! You've got a small group and well, uh… her." Frostfire glared at Sonic.

Manic shook his head. "Just because you have girls swooning over you doesn't mean you have a clue about them..."

"I know that they know what they like!" Sonic flashed a smile. "Besides, what's it to you?"

Manic sighed. "Nevermind..." Manic whispered into Frostfire's ear. "I swear he has half a brain, heheh..." Frostfire giggled and blushed at the tickle his breath left against her ear.

"Okay well, if anyone needs me, especially the babes, call me. I'll be playing volleyball with myself… See ya!" With that, Sonic raced off.

"Back to just us…" Frostfire said as she shyly looked at him.

Manic noticed the look. "Like what you see, beautiful?" He winked at her. She looked away as she was insanely blushing.

"M-Maybe…"

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Manic asked. "You haven't eaten the entire time you've sat here…"

"W-What do they have?" Frostfire looked at the menu.

"Plenty. Pick something."

Frostfire scanned the menu. She eventually came across a flour tortilla filled with cheese, a savory mixture of three-cheese blend and creamy jalapeno cream, and chicken that was folded in half to form a half-moon shape. "I-I'll have this..." She said pointing to it.

"The quesadilla, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" Manic could tell by the uncertainty in her response that she's never eaten one before.

"Ever had it?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"They are good… Try one!" Manic said handing her one of the already made Quesadillas that were on the griddle.

Frostfire looked at it smelled its glorious cheesy scent, then took a bite. It was as if her entire mouth exploded into one fun-filled party. "This cuisine is pure heaven!" She remarked, eating much like Sonic had earlier. Manic laughed at her silliness.

Sonic, who was some yards away from Frostfire and his brother, noticed Shot happily swimming as he finished his one-sided game of volleyball.

"Yo, Shot!" Sonic waved to the Squid at play. She slowly receded herself from the water and headed to the hailing Hedgehog.

"Y-Yes?"

"What say we go for a little walk, hmm?" Sonic asked Shot.

"A walk? Wouldn't you rather just run?" Sweat rolled down her face at the sound of her own joke.

Sonic laughed heartily. "Yeah, sure, but unless you want me to carry you, you won't be able to keep up with me," Sonic smirked. "I'd think you'd prefer a walk with me." He winked at Shot.

"Wouldn't mind being carried..." Shot mumbled under her breath. "Alright." She told him.

"What was that?" Sonic chuckled.

"N-Nothing...!" Shot protested and insisted.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you say you wouldn't mind being carried…" Sonic smile turned into a rather evil smirk.

"J-Just cuz I'm lazy..." Shot asserted adamantly.

"Yeah sure…" To his character, he was quick as lightning and scooped Shot up into his arms with a big smile. "All you had to do was ask, gorgeous." He then walked beyond the beach, into a more foresty area, and began making headway towards wherever his feet decided to tread.

Totally not suspecting such an action, Shot gasped and squeaked softly, to which Sonic chuckled. "W-Well aren't you just a big flirt..." She said.

"Yep!" Sonic said with a wink. As the two continued on their little adventure, Sonic looked up at the trees surrounding them whose branches swayed in the wind. "It's a good thing everything Eggman has left untouched kept its beauty. It'd be hard to sight-see when I felt like it." Sonic wore a soft smile.

Shot leaned against Sonic a bit. "I-It is nice..."

Sonic smiled at her and set her down some ways away from the beach. He faced against the wind, letting the wind blow against his skin, feeling his quills shudder with its current blowing through each quill. Sonic inhaled deeply and let out a calm but happy sigh. "A guy could get used to this…" Sonic said, stretching afterwards.

The Squid stared at him for a bit too long, then she snapped out of it. "Aren't you already used to this?"

He looked at her. "Well yeah, but I like to live every day like it's new and fresh. Gives me clarity of mind."

"That's admirable…" Shot marveled.

"Thanks!" Giving the Squid another soft smile, Sonic looked around for a tree to lay under. Once he spotted a big enough tree, he headed for it and laid underneath. "Ahhh… Nothing like a good nap…"

Shot followed him. "Nap? You're gonna nap right now?"

"Heh, sorry… it's just beauty calms me down. They sometimes put me into submission." He said looking right at her and winked.

"What, you get pollen in your eye?" Shot asked, referring to the wink he sent her.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You know very well I winked." Sonic yawned.

Shot nervously paced around for a bit. "So... You're gonna nap?" She asked again. Sonic, who had already fallen asleep, snored softly with every other breath. "Aaand you're asleep..." She sighed with a huff of a laugh. Sonic turned on his side and groaned softly. Shot couldn't help but watch him sleep. His quills twitched for a moment. As Shot sat and inclined herself against the tree that Sonic was taking a nap under, she soon found herself asleep also, dreaming of the hunk that slept next to her. About a half hour later, Sonic woke up to find the Squid in her slumber.

"That is too cute…" He said picking her up and headed back for the van, laying her on the bed inside. "Sleep tight, gorgeous."


	7. It Takes A Thief

"It looks like he's not even here…" Frostfire whispered to herself, double and triple checking that all is clear then tiptoeing into Manic's room. After all the times Manic had flirted with her in the last several days since they slowly became a thing, it was time for Frostfire to flirt back. "If I can steal something from him and he questions who stole it, maybe I can impress him with my larceny skills…" Inside his bedroom, she giggled at the somewhat messy area. "Let's see what goodies I can steal..." Frostfire looked around hastily, trying to find anything to take. In the corner of her eye, she spotted his pack unsupervised on his bed and perfect to nab. Swiftly scooping it up into her arms, she turned around, understanding now the thrill of stealing. Of course, this was all fun and games and not _actually_ stealing from the rich pompous snobs who deserve none of what they have or stuff from Robotnik's base. As Frostfire turned around, her heart jumped what seemed like a thousand miles inside her chest and her cheeks flared like a lit match.

"Whatcha got there, babe?" Said a green hedgehog with a smirk on his face and crossed his arms. She hadn't known how long he'd been there but she guessed he stayed silent, watching her steal his fanny pack. Or at least he was there as she turned around…

"Oh, crap…" Frostfire said to herself as she hid the pack behind her back, nervously smiling. She swallowed a pocket of air. "Uhhh… Nothing…" Sweat dripped from her scalp as she continued. "I c-came to see if you were here…"

"Hmmm, really?" Manic said with a larger smirk, obviously not believing her lie.

Frostfire kept the pack hidden. "T-Totally…" She cleared her throat. "I, er… Well you're here now… So I-I'll leave…" The Snow Leopard scooted her feet across the floor toward the doorway, keeping the pack hidden from sight of the thief in question.

"That I am... Say... Let me see those pretty hands of yours..." His smirk almost seemed softer this time. Frostfire stood there and fidgeted nervously, looking away from him. While she figured he already knew what she had in her hands by his request, she fought to keep the pack a secret. "Come on, let me feel those soft paws of yours..." He said opening his hands out and making a demanding grabbing motion. Frostfire melted a little at his comment.

" _S-Soft? By the Aurora_ …" Frostfire blushed and caved into his request. "I could have got away with it…" She somewhat objected, handing the pack to its rightful owner.

"If it weren't for this meddling hedgehog…" Manic said winking, taking his pack back and attaching it to his waist. Frostfire swooned at how nicely it sat onto his hip. "Why is it that you insist on stealing from Mobius' greatest thief, hm?" Frostfire twiddled her fingers, unable to reply. Manic lifted her chin and gave her a demanding look. "Well?" She swooned further at his tender touch. His hands had minds of their own – Frostfire had seen how he's used them when he pickpocketed people. They moved almost gracefully as herself! They could take anything in silence and he'd go unseen! Surely he was a magician among the thieves…

"I-I… I guess I just… Wanted to impress you… Th-That and see how long it'd take you to notice what was missing." Frostfire confessed.

Manic smirked. "Impress me?" He almost sounded surprised.

"Y-yeah… You'd have no one to blame if I kept it quiet." Frostfire kept her eyes closed in fear that maybe she had done the wrong thing after all.

"But you already know I'm impressed by the way you take things..." He said referring to the number of times she's stolen something from Sonic or Shot since they got together. "Impressed _and_ turned on." He winked at her and bit his lip, clearing showing he was in fact turned on. Frostfire had no idea how to take his advances.

"Uhhh…" She started to say, cooking up some lie. "I… I think I'm needed elsewhere…" As she started to leave, Manic squeezed her hand tenderly and pulled her close.

"Where could you go that's better than here?" There was no place she rather be but the high attraction that Manic displayed almost scared her. They were so close, they were breathing onto each other.

"I, er…." Frostfire's words escaped her and, more importantly, her tongue betrayed her. He looked her visage over, admiring every inch and kissed her. Frostfire's spine shivered, from the top to the bottom. Oh, how she wished she could melt in his arms… Although, she had never expected him to kiss her so soon in their relationship…

While she enjoyed the kiss, her body froze up in response to it. Manic pulled her even closer, if it was possible, and kissed more deeply. Frostfire's little heart could only take so much of it.

"Mmm…" Manic began to enjoy the one-sided kiss he laid on her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed even _deeper._ As if Frostfire could swoon any further.

Manic let go of her and twirled one of her tooth bracelets around his finger that he had taken from her during the kiss. "This is how it's done…" He winked at her, referring his little magic trick. He was merely showing off how good of a thief he was but she basked in his splendor. Frostfire gulped, very intimidated by his skills and general appeal. "You gonna come get it back or are you just gonna stand there gawking?" Frostfire's pupils dilated as she watched it move back and forth on his finger. Her tail flicked to and fro, ready to pounce on him. Her hunter nature was showing. Noticing her feline behavior, Manic smiled and stopped twirling it. "Hm..." He said thoughtfully. "C'mere, beautiful."

Frostfire stopped watching him twirl it and walked over to him. Suddenly, Manic began to hug her. Now she could officially melt and get lost in his arms. She tried not to sigh happily but the sound came anyway. Manic smiled at her pleasant noise. He had grown fonder of her idiosyncrasies that made her who she was, especially her cute feline attributes like being hypnotized by a light and being inclined to chase it or kneading motions when she is delightedly purring away. But most of all, her placid voice and smile is what attracted him to her, beyond the shadow of a doubt.

As they were enjoying their absolute tranquil and intimate moment, Frostfire suddenly remembered why she entered this situation and decided to talk more about larceny. Frostfire looked at Manic. "How many times have you went alone on a heist?"

Manic thought for a few seconds then gave her a confused expression. "Was I supposed to be counting?" He chuckled a little.

"Well, no," Frostfire replied. "But… perhaps you'd like to go on a heist with someone…"

"By 'someone,' I assume you mean yourself?" Manic smirked. "But what do you know about stealing?"

Frostfire thought for a minute. "I know that you have to be quiet and quick. I know that you cannot be seen or caught. I know that you are to take multiple things, you group them together in a pile."

"Woah, woah, woah! Have you been holding out on me, babe?" He said sending her a wink, almost checking her out again and showing just how turned on he was at her words.

"W-What does that mean?" Frostfire's cheeks would be stained red forever it seemed.

"I meant, have you stolen something before?" Manic asked.

"N-No, I just used simple logic…" Frostfire told him.

Manic smiled. "Okay, what are you lookin' to steal?"

"Anything."

"Hmm..." He looked around a second before his eyes rested on Frostfire's tribal jewelry. "How about a necklace? A really expensive one?"

Frostfire marveled at him before she blushed as his eyes had skimmed over her body. "S-Sure!" She stammered. "Sounds exciting!"

"Great!" Manic smiled warmly at her. "Oh, but I have one rule!" He stated.

Frostfire became awfully curious. "What is that, Manic?"

"We can never tell my sibs of what we're about to do!" Manic cried before chuckling.

Frostfire giggled at his comment. "I'd never say a word!" She said smiling big.

"It's people like you us thieves admire." Manic said.

"R-Really?" Frostfire blushed. "I-It's just I care about you a-and I know how seriously you take this. I just wanted to be a part of what you hold dear." She admitted.

"Good." Manic smiled and took hold of Frostfire's hand. "Let's go, now's the best time!" Frostfire could only imagine what the thrill would really be like for her as they both embarked on this new journey.

Manic had brought Frostfire to a small jewelry shop. He scanned it up and down. Its closed sign was in the window and all the lights were out but he spotted the security camera in front of the building. "See that?" Manic pointed upward and Frostfire's eyes followed. "Normally most thieves would take that thing out instantly but I have a different approach."

Frostfire's blood cooked inside her veins. She could not wait to see what he had in store. "A-A different approach?"

"Yup." Manic answered. "How are you at picking locks?"

"N-Not very good since I've never picked a lock but I know you need to feel and hear well while picking locks."

"Let me teach your first lesson..." Manic said, handing her a needle to pick the door to the shop.

Frostfire blushed. "I-I-I don't think I will succeed at this…" She had no idea what she was doing but she _had_ to impress him.

Manic gave her a few pointers as he watched her go at it. "That's it. You're doing great." He said, placing an electrical device on the door. It had a little pad and he started typing things in it. Frostfire relished in her growing achievement and watched him as he typed.

" _He's so handsome, no matter what he does…"_

"How you doin' there, babe? I think I've just about finished disabling the cameras and alarms." Manic's sudden voice caught Frostfire by surprise.

"Uhh… J-Just watching you…" She shifted her gaze elsewhere. Even after they had become a couple, she still couldn't wrap her mind around it nor suppress the shyness she had.

"I know it's hard to take your eyes off me," He winked at her, "But I think we should focus on the heist. I did set this thing up to turn everything back on in about 3 minutes so..." Manic gestured to the device on the door.

"We should hightail it into the store, right? As quietly as possible?"

Manic put a hand over his heart. "A girl after my own heart. Literally. You done with the lock?"

Frostfire blushed yet again. In talking with and watching him, she had forgotten what she was doing due to being so mesmerized by Manic. "O-Oh!" She looked at the lock of the door, it has already snuck open ajar. "Apparently, yes!" She whispered.

"Great!" Manic rushed in pulling Frostfire with him. "Take your pick of the spoils." Gesturing to all of the displays with a bow.

Frostfire perused every display, walking over to each one and, as if shopping, eyed all the available necklaces until she saw what she wanted. "The Tiger's Eye necklace." She said with a smile, standing at the display adjacent to the door. She valued way the jewler had made it into such a gorgeous shape.*1

"Classy." Manic said, admiring Frostfire's choice. Quickly he picked the lock on the display and lifted the glass off. "You know, this would look amazing on you." He lifted the necklace out of it and closed the glass display. Frostfire blushed at his comment as he looked her in the eyes. "It is beautiful…" She examined it more. "Perhaps it would be something I wear once in a great while. I already wear this tooth necklace as a symbol of my proud hunter's life. But I'd gladly wear that." The more Frostfire looked at the dazzling brown-gold necklace, she wanted it even more, and she _could_ have it. The very notion that things were so easy to obtain baffled her.

"We've got a minute left." Manic said, glancing at the time. Frostfire's fur felt charged he said that.

"Sh-Shall we take it and go?" Frostfire tried not to be too panicky.

"Relax, babe. Panicking never helped anyone. Let's go." Manic said. As they left the building and fled the scene of the crime, Frostfire thought about the thrill that she had waited for. It was wondrous! Taking something expensive then running off with it unseen…

They reached the base and went inside to have a seat. Frostfire caught herself looking at Manic's quills as he led her by the hand back to the base. She smiled at their figure. But a question had popped into her mind…

"M-Manic? U-Um… I didn't mean to do this but… I accidentally walked in the other day on Sonic making fun of you for having soft quills rather than the usual sharp ones. I'm glad Sonia came to your defense and told him that you had enough mockery for one lifetime. Did other Hedgehogs really make fun of you for such a silly thing? A-Again I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I nearly came in and socked Sonic for what he did. I could see how humiliated you felt as he was doing that I knew you wouldn't appreciate that so I stayed back…" Frostfire felt as though she was rambling so she kept quiet.

"It's alright, beautiful." Manic said, wrapping an arm around her. "Sometimes Sonic forgets how different my life was from his growing up. And that's just how siblings are... Can't blame you though," Manic leaned closer to her and whispered the last part, "Sometimes I want to sock him too."

Frostfire giggled. "Are they soft because you do not use them?"

"Maybe... A little." Frostfire giggled again but this time at his slight blushing.

"Don't feel embarrassed… I'm sure one day they will be sharp!" Frostfire beamed.

"Do you think they'll finally get sharp when I finally grow up?" Manic said, smirking. She rolled her eyes and, with an evil smirk, began to rub his soft quills. "Hey!" Manic cried. In attempt to defend his quills, Manic took hold of Frostfire's waist and spun her around. In response, her eyes grew big and she squeaked which was followed by a soft mew. Her heart could not keep up with her paced breathing. Manic laughed. "You mess with my quills, I mess with you. That's a fair trade, right?"

"I-I-I just wanted to see i-if by rubbing them, I could make them quiver and sharpen…" She looked down, insanely embarrassed.

"But I thought you liked my soft quills?"

"I-I do." Frostfire said. "B-But my curiosity is high… I-I just want to see…" She reached for his quills again, extending her arm behind her.

Manic saw a golden opportunity. She was off guard. This was too perfect. He quickly took advantage of the moment and tickled her side. Frostfire laughed up a storm. "Curiosity killed the cat!" Manic said.

"No, stop, please!" She chortled. Manic didn't stop. He eventually ending setting her down because his arms were getting tired. Then he pulled her in for a fake embrace and started tickling her back. After Frostfire enjoyed the short embrace, she squealed and then made a rather inappropriate noise… Her cheeks were flushed with utter mortification as she turned around to face the shocked hedgehog. "I am _SO_ sorry that you had to hear that come out of my mouth…" She awkwardly looked away from Manic.

There was a split second of silence the Manic burst out laughing. "That was cute!" He managed to say.

"W-What?" Was all she could mutter.

"That was cute! You're cute!" Manic said, still laughing a little.

Frostfire stared at Manic for a whole minute. Suddenly, Sonic entered the scene. "Bro, the van stopped working, we need you to fix it." Frostfire was so ever grateful that Sonic came in _after_ she moaned.

"What did you do this time?" Manic said, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, I swear! Tails is already working on it but he needs your help." Manic nodded, following Frostfire to the van under Sonic's request.

* * *

*1 The necklace looks something like this:


	8. The Man In Red

"See how bad it is?" Sonic replied, looking at the broken down van. "It's never done this before!" He added.

"Um... Did you blow up the engine?" Manic asked, a horrified look on his face.

"No I didn't blow up the engine! I just stopped working! I'm lucky I made it home at all!"

"You don't need luck, Sonic! You've got speed!" Tails cried from under the hood. Sonic abruptly left the scene as the mechanics dealt with the vehicle.

Manic walked up beside Tails. "What was the cause?"

"I don't know." Tails said. He poked his head back under the hood. Manic joined Tails and tried to find the problem. Frostfire stood some ways and observed Manic getting greasy and wondered at his mechanical skills once again.

Suddenly, there was loud blasts, as if something was being fired. SWATbots could be spotted and they were getting closer. Then flight SWATbots came to land, surrounding them and the van. More lasers were fired. Everything was chaotic mess and all you could hear was vile laughter from the man behind it.

"The man in red!" Frostfire exclaimed. Without a word, she lit her cryo-pyrokinesis and went at the nearest group of bots, destroying them completely. "I know what you want, you fiend! You will not have me! Over my dead body will you take and maim me!" Frostfire said in a blinding rage, downing more bots. Manic followed Frostfire, staying right beside her. He knew she meant her words and that made him worry. He never liked worrying about her, he knew she could take care of herself but sometimes, especially when she is in this kind of mood, it's best to provide back up.

"I'll gladly take that chance… Perhaps a lifeless body will be more use of me! I won't have to make you stop wiggling as I cut you open on a surgery table!" Robotnik responded.

"Manic, do your thing!" She commanded him. Manic saluted her before touching his medallion and summoning the amazing instrument. Pulling out some drumsticks, he started rhythmically pounding on the drums, causing the earth beneath some of the robots to give way. "Way to go, handsome!" Frostfire cheered, clawing one of the robots trying to get behind her.

"Thanks, hot stuff!" Manic called out with a grin.

"Oh, that's just precious. The thief and the bad tempered Snow Leopard! How did I not see that coming?" Robotnik's voice boomed out from his Eggmobile.

Frostfire's wrath swelled from within. "I'll show you precious!" Frostfire leapt up and flew in a mad dash towards the Doctor and readied her powers to attack her opponent.

Manic noticed that Frostfire was being followed. "Yo, Frost! Look out!" He cried, before rushing over to his drums. He targeted the incoming SWATbots and clashed one of his cymbals, sending a large mound of earth their way. They never stood a chance...

"Thank you, love! You sure saved me!" She threw Manic a smile and continued to chase after Robtnik. "Come back here you waste of a life!" Frostfire encapsulated all her might into one large cryopyro-ball at the man's face.

Robotnik immediately ducked, saving his 'waste' of a life. "That almost hit me!" He cried. Frostfire didn't let up in her attempt to carve him a new face. Robotnik dodged, yet again. "I've had enough! SWATbots! Get her!" Half the SWATbots stopped their fighting and chased after 'his experiment'. Manic was just about to provide more back up when suddenly a pink mist surrounded the SWATbot army.

A bunch of crashing and clanging was heard and then SWATbot remains fell from the strange fuchsia fog and hit the ground. "Stay away from Frostfire!" Shouted a very angry, magenta female Hedgehog. Sonia had her trusty keyboard in her grip and she looked about ready to kill something.

"To get to her you'll have to get through us!" Sonic added as he rounded the bend and knocked down several bots like he was a bowling ball and they were pins. "Strike!" He looked to Frostfire and his siblings. "Sorry I didn't get here when the party started you guys, I was chowing down at the chilidog stand…" Frostfire was eternally grateful for her newfound friends, to the point of nearly crying.

"Thank you guys so much!" She called out.

"How disgusting…" Eggman thought to himself.

Soon, a plane engine was heard. A familiar blue biplane was circling Robotnik's craft. An orange fox saluted from the cockpit. Tails carefully guided the plane on its course as he took out several aerial SWATbots. Frostfire joined Tails in the air.

"Need assistance, Tails?" She shouted.

"That would be greatly appreciated!" Tails shouted back.

Frostfire began to create a flow of flames and ice against the bots that were hovering in the air. As she was fighting, she spotted two figures she never thought she'd see again. By how rusty the electrical bar on the cages looked, she could tell Boaz and Snejok were being transported from place to place. She knew sooner or later that the man in red would go on about hostages and a ransom so she immediately focused on rescuing them. Before she could make a move, however, her being distracted cost her a severe strike to the back by one of the bots weapons behind her.

Of course, a certain green hedgehog noticed this along with his rage seething sister. "Frost!" Manic cried.

"Are you okay?" Sonia immediately targeted the SWATbots that had surrounded Frostfire.

"I-I'm okay…" Frostfire wobbly tried to stand up, looking to her beloved.

Manic called back his drums and rushed over to Frostfire. He tried to help her balance. He was afraid she might tip over. "You don't look okay." Manic said, worry clearly visible in his eyes. His attention was averted from the battle going on around them.

"Even so, I'm more worried about those two," She said pointing to cages. Inhaling sharply she continued, "They are top priority… It's Snejok and Boaz, the ones I hoped to rescue someday." She said weakly. "I'd like today to be that day… I won't rest until I get them out of there." While it hurt to stand, she used all her might to straighten her wounded back.

Manic would have argued but Frostfire was determined and there was no convincing her otherwise. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. But I'm not leaving your side!" He stated, keeping his hold on her.

"Very well, I can deal with that. But for now, assist me in getting me safely to the cages so that we can figure out how to get them out." She said as she winced at the sharp pain in her back. Manic nodded his head. He helped her walk – somewhat – stealthily over to the cages. "Since you are the expert, be on the lookout for any keypad of some sort. I doubt our villain would make it that easy but according to your brother's past with fighting him, I could be wrong…"

The two gloomy prisoners looked up to see Frostfire headed their way and their faith was restored.

"Frostfire! You are alive!" Boaz was nearly in tears.

"Please, you must help us!" Snejok added.

"We're coming! Slowly but surely!" Frostfire answered.

They were about to make their move when a rather large looking robot crashed the party. "Don't think I will let you do that easily!" Robotnik shouted, playing with his red-orange whiskers.

Frostfire's eyes burned as her Pyrokinesis burned. "If you do not remove your toy at once, you will sorely regret your intrusion."

The robot stood where it was, being stubbornly obedient. It moved its robotic joints and stood ready in a fighting position. "This will be delicious!" Robotnik called, eagerly leaning forward to watch the destruction.

Within no time at all, Frostfire tackled the robot, freezing it where it stood. Soon the robot was covered in crackling crystals. And then flames devoured it. Standing in front of the flickering pieces that once made up the bot, Frostfire popped her knuckles, giving Robotnik the death glare. "I'm giving you one last chance to surrender. You have ten seconds to maneuver your little tin can on out of here and never come back, or I will give your face so many scratches that no one will ever recognize you again… Ten…" She calmly stated, popping her neck.

Robotnik seemed to be thinking before resting his head on his hand and setting his elbow on his dashboard. He wore a bored expression. "How about... No!" He cried and an army of similar robots appeared.

This was one of those rare occasions Manic felt like he would have a heart attack. He was definitely not going to allow Frostfire to go anywhere near those robots! But, knowing her, she would insist. So, before Frostfire did anything, he summoned his drums again and pounded all the sound out of them. There wasn't a robot left standing...

The Snow Leopard would have thanked her boyfriend but she was still counting. "Five…"

Robotnik started to think this wasn't his most brilliant plan. "If I leave, your friends leave with me!" He called, attempting to stop Frostfire's rather intimidating countdown. "After all, they are my property." An evil grin spread across his face.

Frostfire's scowl grew. "One." In the blink of an eye, she used her cat like agility and mauled the Doctor, as she said she would, and did the damage she mentioned, giving him innumerable scratches and scars. She sat on his chest and held whatever throat she could find with her claws. "You have three choices. I can either slit your throat while watching the blood come gushing out and I can leave you on the ground alone to slowly die, I can continue to keep you on the ground and place my hands on your face to both burn and freeze you simultaneously, or I can toss your sorry hide away from here and you can spinelessly run away. Which shall it be?"

Robotnik was not one for giving up so easily but Frostfire had him in a tough situation here. It only took him a split second to make a decision. He called off his robots leaving Frostfire's comrades in battle confused. He glared at the hybrid with pure hatred.

"Good. Now-" She looked into his eyes. "Do not think your ego, intelligence, and determination will best me. I have far more stamina than you do and I _will_ exhaust it on you should I need to end your miserable life. I could easily have killed you long before you could bat an eye." She scoffed. "Now then… You have only a few seconds to leave once I get off of you. That is all I will grant you otherwise, I will not be so merciful if you dawdle. If you so much as continue your attack, your life will be forfeit. Understand?"

Robotnik barely mumbled "Yes…" but it was still heard by Frostfire and as soon as she had let go he took off, commanding his SWATbots to follow. He did not look back, he was embarrassed enough as is.

Frostfire looked to Manic and gestured to the cages. "Handsome, would you mind disabling the electrical field on these bars?"

"Sure, babe." Manic said, winking at her. Trying to ignore the fact that his girlfriend almost committed murder, Manic immediately got to work. He pulled out a few odd looking devices and staring typing things on a portable keypad.

"What happened?" Asked a now much calmer Sonia. Tails rushed ups beside Sonia, having already landed the Tornado. He asked a similar question.

"I threatened the Doctor's life and he fled." Frostfire noticed her back stopped hurting, which she knew later on, it would hurt like hell. "Manic, how's it coming?" The others watched as they rescued the two prisoners.

"Almost got it..." Manic fidgeted with a couple more things before he disabled the cages, "Got it!" He smiled, proudly.

Frostfire smiled as the electrical field was gone. As Manic also managed to get the cages themselves open, Boaz and Snejok went to embrace Frostfire.

"That display of a cool head and courage was inspiring!" Snejok greeted her with an arm around her.

"Agreed! It's been a long time since I've seen you like that!" Boaz smiled back at his long-lost best friend. "Tell me how you are! It's been too long!"

"Well, my old friend, there is too much to tell but I do have new friends and I am now taken by a wonderful guy."

Boaz's smile evaporated into a frown. "You're… Taken?" His heart instantly sunk.

"Yep!" Frostfire proudly said, hugging Manic's arm, seemingly unaware of Boaz even after all these years of his constant adoration.

"Oh… I-I see… I am glad for you." Boaz looked to Frostfire with a fake friendly face then at Manic. "I sincerely hope you treat this lady well." And before Manic could reply, the Russian Blue began to leave dejected.

And before Frostfire could chase after him, Snejok replied, "Sorry about Boaz, my friend. I don't know what has been depressing him but he seems to be under a spell again. Thank you so much for rescuing us!" Snejok then ran after Boaz, who was afar off from now. Snejok wasn't always the quickest one to catch onto things, even after spending years with Boaz.

"Well…" Frostfire said. "That was odd…"

"So... Was the one that just ran off your ex fiancé?" Manic asked, curious. He felt rather bad for the guy. He was missing out on something truly amazing.

"No, the one chasing after the other was my ex fiancé. I don't quite remember what I saw in him now that I think about it… Other than him being the Chief's son." Frostfire shrugged. "Anyway, there's a van still to fix and a story to tell Shot who probably observed the entire fight from the window of the base…"

Sonic came up behind them. "We won again! Let's go celebrate! Chilidogs on me!"

Manic was going to ask more about Boaz but decided the past was the past. "What do you think Shot's gonna say when she sees you?" Manic said, looking at Sonic. A grin was spread across his face.

Sonic blinked. "Why? do I look weird?" Frostfire laughed at Sonic.

"Come, Manic." She took hold of his arm. "Let's go fix that van then take up Sonic's offer!" Manic starting laughing as he followed Frostfire.

Once the van's repairs were finished, Frostfire prepared to join the others for a celebratory meal together and told Shot about the adventure she had.

"That was quite the battle you guys!" Frostfire exclaimed.

"Yeah! Did you see the way I handled those bots?" Sonic added.

"You hogged most of them…" Sonia also added.

Manic laughed at his sister's comment. "Doesn't he usually?" Sonia nodded.

"Frostfire, you and I make a great aerial team!" Tails further added.

"Indeed!" Frostfire smiled at Tails. "Thanks for buying us chilidogs, Sonic!"

Sonic leaned back and in his chair. "No problem!" Sonic said with a big smile.

Frostfire turned to Manic. "W-Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure, baby." He winked at her as they both walked away. Sonia and Tails did the same.

Now there was only Sonic and Shot left at the table. The Hedgehog scarfed down chilidogs like it was his last meal. Shot giggled quietly. He looked up at her blankly, with food in his cheeks, and blinked a couple of times, then swallowed his food. It was painfully audible. "Huh?" Shot blushed and covered her louder giggling. Sonic nervously chuckled. "What, something funny?"

"Er, n-no... You're just... You know." Sweat rolled down her forehead.

Sonic hung an arm from the back of the chair as slurped a pop. "I'm what?"

"Just... Cute..." Shot mumbled.

Sonic didn't really hear what she said as he was noisily eating and slurping. He then looked at her. "Hmm? You say something?"

"N-No..." She blushed harder.

"Mk." He burped. "Ah… full at last…" He admired the seemingly billions of plates stacked up high. Shot sighed to herself. "Sup, Shot?"

"H-Huh?"

"You seem tense, gorgeous." The Hedgehog burped again.

Shot let out a second sigh. "Don't call me 'gorgeous' when I'm not..." She said annoyedly.

Sonic positioned the chair where the back is facing her and he is as well. "Okay, now I _know_ something is up… Talk to me."

Shot looked away. "It's nothing, come on..."

Sonic rested his chin on his knuckles. "Don't lie to me... I've known you long enough to know when you're upset."

Shot fidgeted some. "You'd _think_ so..."

Sonic cocked his head at her. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're kinda... Clueless, you know that?"

"Tch, nothin' gets past me!" Sonic scoffed with a confident demeanor.

"Then how is it you haven't- No, nevermind..." Shot said, cutting herself off, wanting to leave him out of embarrassment.

"Try me, gorgeous. What have I missed?"

"Okay, maybe you haven't 'missed' it but that just means you're not interested a-and I should just go..."

Sonic rarely gave a serious face. When he did, you knew he meant business. "C'mon, Shot, talk to me. What would I not be interested in?"

Shot sighed with frustration. "Me..."

Sonic cheeks changed from blue to red in an instant. "Y-You? Wait you…" Shot, too, turned red and looked downward. Sonic didn't do anything for a minute. Then he placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her eyes to his gaze. Shot froze and turned even redder. He rubbed her chin a little bit.

"Clearly you've been ignoring how I've treated you. Of course I'm interested in. I've always found you attractive, you know… I mean it every time I've called you gorgeous…"

Shot was typically cynical when it came to something like this. "Eh..." She sorta smacked his hand away. "I-I don't need your pity. You say that sort of thing to every girl s-so don't try that with me... You have that girl anyway…"

"Tch… Sally isn't my girlfriend anymore. And I've never called a girl gorgeous directly; I've just used good-lookin' or whatever." Shot crossed her arms.

Not a lick of sarcasm was in his voice. "I mean it, Shot."

"You're not funny you know!" She said angrily.

Sonic growled a bit in annoyance. "I'm not _being_ funny…" Shot glared at him and he glared back. Shot buckled under pressure and looked away. "What's up with you, anyway? I tell you that you're gorgeous and that I like you and then you freak out like I'm your worst enemy or something. Tch… I know when I'm not wanted." Sonic stood up.

Shot covered her face. "S-Sorry...!"

"If you wanted me to like you like that, Shot, all you had to do was say so…" Shot covered her face more.

"You think it's that easy?"

"Well, yeah." He replied. "I'm not some superstar you'll never talk face to face. I'm Sonic…"

"B-But... Just your name is... And physically, you... And you're always so cute when you eat..." Shot could barely process her own words. Sonic blushed like mad. Shot stared at the ground silently.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not just some normal fan?" Sonic asked.

"I-I am..." She insisted.

My senses don't lie…" Sonic told her.

Shot sighed. "Well I've embarrassed myself enough for one day s-so..." She got up to leave. Sonic grabbed her hand before she could take a step.

"Wait!" He called out. Shot froze and gulped, unable to get a single syllable out. "There's only one way to ensure you're for real or not…"

"What?" She squeaked. Sonic grabbed a hold of her and kissed her. Shot completely melted, barely gathering the sanity to try to kiss back towards the end. Her cheeks brightened with red. Sonic, thoroughly enjoying himself, kissed her little deeper. Shot whimpered and quickly pulled away.

Sonic was a little shocked that she pulled away but he managed to smirk. "Oh yeah, baby, you're for real…"

Shot was redder than ever. "S-Sh-Shut up!"

Sonic smirked bigger and put his arm around the back of the chair next to him. "C'mere…"

Shot began to rapidly breathe. "N-No way!"

"Please?" He begged with puppy eyes. Shot slowly came back to sit down, cursing him under her breath a million times. Sonic put his arm around her. Shot tensed up hardcore. "Chill babe, no need to feel tense."

"S-So what, you're just gonna call me 'babe' and put your arm around me as long as I'm entertaining?"

"No, I'm finally making a move after all this time." He answered.

"Finally?"

"Well..." Sonic blushed and looked away. "I thought about asking you out before but I was too chicken. And yes, _me,_ I was chicken…"

"Why would YOU be chicken? I'm not some amazing thing..."

"To me you are. I've been avoiding asking you and latching onto other girls trying to get you off my mind."

Shot flinched. "Oh..."

"Now I realize that I can't cuz you drive me pretty crazy… I know my brother thinks I'm dense but… I was too afraid to ask you…" Sonic confessed.

"Well you ARE pretty dense..."

"Hey!" Sonic frowned, taking offense to her words. "If I'm so dense, you can't possibly like me…"

Shot was facepalming in her mind. "I freaking love you... but it's dumb to be scared when someone so obviously, blatantly, embarrassingly..." She couldn't stop looking into those green eyes when she trailed off. Sonic stared into hers. "What're you looking at...?" She inquired.

"Whaddya think, Shot?"

"W-W-What for?!" She demanded.

"They're captivating, why else? It's almost like seeing the ocean without having to step into it…"

"W-W-What?" Shot continued to look into his eyes intently.

Before they could exchange further words, Frostfire approached the table alone. No one had followed her.

"Hello guys, I-" Frostfire saw the blush on her face and within moments, surmised what had happened. "So, my friend… You two _finally_ talked?"

"Convince her that I _want_ to date her, Frost!" Sonic pleaded. Shot was too embarrassed to speak up.

"Shot is a sensitive soul who is not swayed easily by compliments. Haven't you learned by now that her skeptical mind prevents from enjoying such things? She loves you, she will accept your advances on her own time; not when you are ready." Frostfire tried to be a good friend but somehow, being with an exceptional friend only brought out the playful side of her. "Kunikpaa! Kiss himmm!" Frostfire teased. " _Imirusuttuq!_ You are thirsty!"

"Shut your face!" Sonic blushed as Shot did. She hid her face, only to cause Frostfire to laugh.

"S-So where's _your_ boyfriend, huh?" Shot asked Frostfire.

"Manic is back home at the base. Coincidentally, he is showering. I am meeting him at a place where we are going to have a date. He should be finished by now." Frostfire smiled. "Okay, well, anyway, I have a date to go to… Later!" Frostfire said, leaving the Squid alone with the Hedgehog once again.

At a romantic French restaurant, Frostfire and Manic enjoyed an expensive meal and chatted for a good long while.

Come sundown, they were ready to leave when Frostfire spotted something.

"Oh my god…" She said with dread dripping from her lips.

"What?" Manic asked fearfully.

She pointed to the figure that was coming their way. "Th-That's my brother…"


	9. Ember Footprints Left In The Snow

Chapter 9: Ember Footprints Left In The Snow

"W-What's he doing here?" Frostfire almost seemed scared of the impending doom that she knew would be the result of her brother's vengeance. She never thought she'd see him again.

"You mean that jerk that tried to ruin your life?" Manic asked, suddenly looking unnaturally angry.

Before Frostfire could answer, Auk approached them.

"Well, well, well… The arnaluk*1 who took everything _I_ was supposed to have. You were so close to being the Chief's wife, so close to being the best hunter of the village, and so close to shedding the stigma of being a monster." Auk smirked and chuckled evilly. "Then I successfully got you exiled. Oh, that was a good day of my life… And it would have been better if you hadn't escaped me a month later! Otherwise, turning you into the hideous monster that you are and throwing into that machine would have been easy! But you had to go and run… Well guess what? I'm back and I will personally see to it that you finally die…"

Manic stepped in front of Frostfire protectively. "You even try and I'm gonna make sure you have a nice place in the ground!" He growled. His temper was rising to surprising levels and it was only a matter of time before he escorted Auk to his grave.

"Let me handle this babe… Fate led him here, so it is my duty to fulfill whatever fate has in store for me." Frostfire looked in Manic's eyes.

"Awww, is he supposed to be some replacement since you lost Snejok? How cute." The sadistic smirk on Auk's face sickened her to the bone.

"Quiet, brother! I am sick of your insults and tired of your biting retribution! Why can't you put the past behind you?"

"I am _not_ nor ever will be your brother! You are but a parasite walking among Outlanders! And no, the past still haunts me to this day! You took my only chance to become the Chief, you possess the Amaqjuaq*2 blessing, the ONE thing _I_ was supposed to have by lineage and _you_ stole from me, somehow you received instead! And on top of that, you made me a laughingstock at the Sled Race!"

"We are siblings! I can comfort you! I'm sorry that you feel this way!" Frostfire's tears streamed down her face.

"It's too late for apologies." Auk said with gritted teeth. "I want to see you burn in hell for everything you've done…"

Frostfire's tears bathed into a deep sadness. "You are nudyuartok, a _savage_!" She screamed.

"And _you_ are nothing but a low-life coward! And a wretched hingitaq*3!"

"Look in the mirror! Those words do not reflect my image but your own! You've framed me out of jealousy for what I had earned simply because you believed you deserved better! Your heart has become cold, black, and lifeless! You are no better than caribou angiaarniq*4!"

"Enough! I will end you!" Her brother immediately went for a punch to her face and, even with Frostfire's agility, did not expect nor prepare for it. As soon as she hit the ground, his appearance started to change into his Inferno form. He became more akin to a wolf than a Husky. His color rapidly changed to black and glowing orange. It was as if he were fire itself. His eyes were white like the hottest part of a flame. Four charcoal wings with radiating fire flowing through the feathers formed on his back. Horns forming in his forehead radiated with fire in the cracks within the keratin. His hair became unruly like his personality. His face was like a skull "Come prove your worth if you're so innocent!" He said trying to rid of the sickly feeling.

As Frostfire peeled herself off the ground and looked at her brother growling, she began to change also. Her once white fur turned black as night and the spots became as fiery glowing tiger stripes. A mane of fire formed on her head as if she were a lion; as well as a lion's tail with a fiery bushy end. Her permanent slit eyes became scorching blue and danced like flames in her ash colored pupils. Horns, much like Auk's new horns, grew on her head. Fire colored spikes grew all over her body, specifically her back, arms, and legs. Her claws were the same color as her spikes. As Auk watched his sister transform into her inferno-form, Auk felt sick remembering the first day that Frostfire stole his glory. "I _am_ innocent!"

The two fought violently, throwing pyroballs, hailing fire, and other abilities at each other. It was an endless loop of attack and dodge. It wasn't until Auk created a fiery tornado, had it swoop her up, and had the gusts of wind throw her back down onto the ground. Auk walked over to her, touched her with just a finger, creating a flashing force field that shimmered over her body once and she slipped into a coma. "Perfect," He said. "Much easier to kill. Don't have to deal with a running opponent…"

Manic couldn't believe he stood there and allowed it to go on this long. He would not allow Auk to even come close to hurting Frostfire again. Guilt rose in his chest as he summoned his drums once again, hoping they could save her.

While, Auk had his back turned to him he started hitting the drums harder than he had ever done before. The ground gave way beneath Auk. He kept pounding until Auk was hanging off the side of a large cliff-like edge. Then he raced over to Frostfire and carried her far enough away from it so Auk could not see what he was doing.

He searched through his fanny pack until he found some smelling salts. He had learned to become prepared with anything, especially if you were the brother of Sonic. He uncapped the lid and held it up to her nose, hoping by some miracle this would wake her up. When she did not wake up he grew even angrier then he already was. He raced over to the cliff and looked down at Auk. "I don't know what you did but you better wake up Frostfire or so help me, falling is not the only thing you'll have to worry about!" He wanted so badly to wring Auk's neck, so ever badly. But that wouldn't help Frostfire.

"Nothing will help her… She is in comatose for good. She's as good as dead!" Auk said laughing, nearly losing his grip.

"Do you any idea how stupid it is to lie to a thief? Especially, a thief who is in love with your sister and has the ability to beat you to death without even touching you? "You have _five seconds_ to either tell me how to wake her up, or to plummet from this cliff. One." Manic said, using what he had learned from Frostfire earlier.

"Do you really think you scare me, punk?"

Manic's eyes narrowed. He honestly didn't care about the countdown anymore. "You know what, let's just skip to five." He looked down the cliff-like edge. "That has to be a big enough drop to permanently paralyze you. Yeah, I'm good with that." Manic walked away from the cliff and over to his drums. He lightly hit the bass drum, causing Auk to nearly lose his grip.

"Killing me will not aid you in what you desire!"

Manic hit the bass drum again and the same result occurred only a bit worse. "Dead yet?"

Auk muttered curses in his foreign tongue under his breath. "Even if I told you how to bring her back, you'd never be able to find it!" He shouted, desperately trying to scale the edge.

"You know, someone told me once I wouldn't be able to find my way out of a maximum security cell yet here I am now. If I can do that then you can bet your worthless life I'll find whatever you're talking about! Now, you gonna tell me or can I just drop you?" Manic clamored.

"I won't tell you because I am afraid of you, I want to see you fail in resurrecting that monster! It's called the Inferno Choker. No Tlavian has ever recovered it because its location is not known. That is why every Tlavian destined to control fire has ended up nearly swallowing my village whole or, like her, sealed within her own path of inner destruction, never to be awakened again. You'll never find it and even if you do, you are but an Outlander unaware of Tlavian culture and therefore could not use it!"

"Inferno Choker, huh?" Manic said, thinking. He recalled hearing about something a few years ago, before he met Frostfire. Something about a spiked choker with a flame symbol on it... Suddenly he got excited and pulled a notebook out of his fanny pack along with a pen. He normally kept it to keep track of all the items he stole, his way of bragging. He quickly sketched a not-so good looking sketch of a choker he remembered hearing about in the news. He raced over to the cliff and held the notebook out so Auk could see it. "Does this 'Inferno Choker' happen to look like this?" The look on Auk's face was enough to know that this item was the one he was looking for. Now, just to find it...

"How could you _possibly_ know of that?! It's not known to Outlanders!" Auk said with surprise and anger in his voice. His anger rose and he continued to push himself to get closer to Manic and hurt him. He smirked at Auk's pitiful attempts to try and harm him.

"As much as I love to tell the guy who almost murdered my girlfriend how I discovered the only way to save her, I've got a choker to find." Manic took a step away from the ledge and went straight to the base to find out where the Choker was.

"You'll never find it! But when I am out of this mess, I _will_ find you!" Auk shouted was Manic fled the area with Frostfire in his arms to the base. Upon reaching his home, his siblings already were asking questions.

"Wait! What?" Sonia cried, watching her green brother scan a news website. "You're telling me you got attacked by her brother and you just left him there?! You didn't call the authorities?"

"Look, Frostfire was unconscious, I panicked! Cops couldn't touch him if they wanted to, trust me..." Manic said, not looking up from the computer screen as he was searching for the Choker.

Sonia started pacing. "What in the world are you doing, anyway? Shouldn't we be getting her to a hospital?" Sonia said, gesturing to an unconscious Frostfire laying on their sofa. Shot was pretty much glue to her side the entire time, scared out of her wits.

"Hospital won't help. The jerk did something and I'm trying to find the only thing that can wake her up! Sonic, please tell her to calm down!" Manic shouted, annoyance in his tone. He did not feel like dealing with his sister's worrying.

Sonic nodded and said, "Sis, chill. I'm sure whatever Manic knows will get poor Frost out of this."

" _Chill?!_ Are you telling me to chill, Sonic Hedgehog?!" Sonia screamed.

"Cool it, sis! You're better with researching stuff than me, do you remember anything about a spiked choker with a flame symbol in the news a few years back?" Manic said, looking his sister in the eyes. "If you want to help Frostfire, than now's your chance."

Sonia calmed herself down and apologized for yelling before she turned to the computer. "Yes, yes. As a matter of fact, I do." Sonia snatched the computer from her brother and began quickly typing things down. "It was supposedly ancient and discovered in the frozen Tundra. No one could figure out what its purpose was or what origin it was from."

Sonic rubbed his chin then snapped his fingers. "Hey, that actually sounds familiar! While I was out for a jog I heard about a museum here in Mobotropolis obtaining that choker recently! Maybe that's where you can find it, bro."

"What museum?" Manic asked impatiently.

"Mobotropolis Museum. It's over by the chilidog stand." Sonic replied.

"Thanks, bro!" Manic said, rushing out the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sonia called out.

"I'm gonna borrow a choker!"

"You're gonna steal a high-priority item from a high security museum?!" Sonic also called out.

"Nothing I haven't done before!" Manic voices faded in the distance. Sonia felt like facepalming.

"Our brother is madly in love, sis. It's kinda weird." Sonic said to his sister. She just smiled.

It didn't take Manic long to find the museum. This was the most important heist that Manic would ever involve himself in. It also didn't take that much time to disable the alarm system and walk in the back door, either. The problem was sneaking past a security guard that nearly walked in on him looking for the right exhibit. He hid behind a statue. Manic cursed himself for being so foolish.

When the security guard had finally left, Manic headed straight for the strange artifacts. He almost passed what he was looking for but was grateful he didn't. The Choker was in a large glass case. He examined it and discovered there was no real way of getting it out of there without triggering some kind of alarm.

He stuck a keypad to the glass and started to hack the system. When he was sure he had disabled it, he pulled out a glass cutter. The glass was glued to the base and he knew he didn't have the time, or the patience, to try and figure out some other way to get it out of there.

After he had retrieved the Choker he was just about to leave when he saw a light heading his way. He ducked behind the choker's display and calmed his breathing enough so it would go unheard. He heard footsteps coming his way and he hoped that they weren't heading for the display he was hiding behind. Why did people have to be so unpredictable?

When the security guard noticed the glass display was empty, he immediately called it in. Manic knew it was time to risk it and he bolted out of there at a speed even his brother would be proud of. The security guard took off after him but Manic was too quick and made several twists and turns to confuse the guard.

Eventually, Manic had made it outside and he didn't stop running. "Hey, get back here you punk!" The guard called out but he stopped trailing Manic and headed back to his post. Manic reached the base in no time.

"Did you get the Choker?" Sonic asked as Manic walked in, nearly tumbling from fatigue of his escapade.

"Yup!" Manic said, catching his breath.

"Now what? You just put it on her?" Sonic asked.

"I'm pretty sure, unless that jerk left something out, which I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest." Manic said, walking over to Frostfire's unconscious body. He placed the Choker around her neck and waited for something to happen. As soon as he put it on her, the Inferno Form that she was stuck in slowly faded in the same way it originated, returning her body to the look it once had. Once every part of her body was returned to normal, a tiny dancing flame appeared on the inside of the Choker's coffin-shaped box. Glass shielded and compressed the flame from pouring out.

Frostfire stirred slowly.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Sonia cried. Manic didn't waste any time and immediately pulled Frostfire in for a hug. His heart was beating a thousand times a minute, he didn't realized how scared he was. His tears showed his overflowing happiness.

"Oy, my head…" Frostfire noticed the scared green hedgehog. "W-What happened?"

"That idiot knocked you unconscious and then I found the only cure. Which reminds me, I'm probably going to get arrested." Manic said, attempting to smile.

"Oh yeah… My brother… What happened to him?" Frostfire noticed the Choker on her neck, living up to its name, it was squeezing hard. "What is this?" So many questions ran through Frostfire's mind after she blacked out.

"Let's just say, he's hanging out." He smiled. "Yeah, and that's the 'Inferno Choker'." Manic said, pointing to the thing around her neck.

Sonia raced up to Frostfire and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." Shot had her turn to hug her, as well.

"Heh, thanks Sonia." Frostfire felt the spikes on the Choker. "Wearing this thing oddly gives me the feeling of more control over my Pyrokinesis. This must be the artifact I heard about in school back home." Frostfire was in deep contemplation.

"I know it looks adorable on you." Sonia said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Frostfire chuckled softly. "If it's what I think it is, it's supposed to suppress my anger and Inferno Form. It's funny. I've never changed before and I didn't know about it either. Somehow, I just knew what was happening and it's name. Apparently, my changing occurs when deep seeded hatred and anger is aroused suddenly. It's very lethal and I'm surprised I wasn't consumed by it."

"Wow. You sure are making me feel a whole lot better." Manic said, obvious sarcasm in his tone.

"Apologies… It just comes with being a Tlavian with Pyrokinesis. The good news is that this thing will prevent me from becoming a menace and terrorizing everything around me." Frostfire's eyes gleamed when she looked to her boyfriend. "You did more than just bring me back from that stupor, you gave me the ability to control what might have spun out of control." Frostfire kissed Manic.

Manic grew a genuine smile. He was so ecstatic! "Just doing what I do best!"

"Yeah, nearly getting yourself killed and arrested." Sonia said.

"And I do it so well."

Frostfire giggled at what Manic said. "You didn't have to do that. I… I do not feel worthy of you putting forth all that effort just to bring me back."

"How can you think you're not worth it when I went through all of that just for you? Don't ever say you're not worth it!" Manic nearly commanded. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Frostfire melted in his arms and from the kiss.

When the kiss had ceased, Frostfire smiled and nearly cried. "Th-Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Frost." His smile filled her heart like gallons of water fills an empty tank.

Frostfire's mind momentarily began to wander on her brother. As much anger and resentment she had for him, she did not want to end up like him. Whether this was the Choker's doing or not, Frostfire did not know but she knew forgiveness and compassion were the Tlavian conduct that was taught to each generation. However, there was no denying of the pressing matters concerning her brother.

"My brother will probably try come back for me to steal this choker from me for himself to adorn. Normally, he'd be the kind of person to believe his insanity was not anything more than strength and thus a reason he should deserve praise from anyone he considers minute. But sooner or later, he'd need it for himself to remain sane and calculatedly assume power as the man in red would. Just remember, his inner fire is the reason why he hates me; his desire to kill me literally burns within and it has eaten away at his soul. He is no longer compliant with the degrading compassion in his character. I, as his sister, wish there was hope for him but there is only so much hope required for a dying soul that refuses to be saved from his doom."

"Right now, your brother isn't here. We can worry about him later. Okay?" Manic said, reassuringly. He held her a little tighter and gave her a comforting smile.

"You guys should get some rest." Sonic butted in. "You both have had a rough day."

"You're right, bro. Manic said, suddenly looking very tired. Manic led Frostfire to her room and into bed, still very worried about her. With that Manic and Sonia as well Sonic himself, took the advice of sleep and the base became still with noiselessness that night.

* * *

 ***1 – Arnaluk is Inuit for bitch.**

 ***2 – Amaqjuaq is Inuit for "The strong one". It's basically the werehog gene.**

 ***3 – Hingitaq is Inuit for outsider and abandoned.**

 ***4 – Angiaarniq is Inuit for shit.**


	10. The Proposal

Several months had passed since the incident with Auk. And Manic's bold and courageous action, out of growing love for Frostfire, only brought the two closer together. Speaking of close together, their love had grown so infinitely more that their constant affections became more outgoing.

Manic and Frostfire held each other close, in a private dance within Frostfire's room. They slowly danced to the melody that played to the music in the background, both caught in the others gaze. They seemed rather nervous yet content with what was happening. They never could have asked for anything better.

"This is nice, my love." Frostfire was as calm as a flowing river. "We've had a number of adventures and upstirs, but this is the first time in a long time we have had peace."

"Quite a nice change isn't, beautiful?" Manic said, smiling. Frostfire _still_ couldn't get over his pet names that he had for her. Especially as their love had grown exponentially. She blushed and giggled.

"Indeed! It is wonderful!" She smiled. "In these past months, I've come to believe you are perfect and completely sulijuq*1."

"I'm come to realize how lucky I am to even be dancing with you right now. Not every guy can say their dancing with the most inspiring woman ever."

Frostfire's blushing became intense. She removed her hand from his shoulder and gently hit him on the chest playfully. "Oh stop! I am not that inspiring…"

"Okay, you're that inspiring to me." Manic said, chuckling.

"But h-how?" She asked.

"Because you're an amazing fighter, a beautiful woman, an imaginative thinker and you are far smarter than me."

Frostfire hid her face. "I-I-I can't be smarter than someone who can break into things and get away with stealing!"

"Hey, just because I'm more experienced in that area, doesn't mean you're not smarter than me." Manic said smirking.

"I-I still don't see how I am smarter… You have more talents than me. I am as ordinary as they come. I pale in comparison to you." Frostfire's confidence hadn't changed in the years she's been on Mobius; not even being with Manic.

"Having many talents doesn't mean you're smart, Frost. You're smart because you know how to get what you want. You know, what's right or wrong. You know when you're upset. Most people dream of having those abilities!"

"It's like you idolize me…"

"Of course I idolize you! Have I not been making it obvious? I could try harder..." Manic said, wrapping his arms around her. He gave her a big smile. Frostfire was moved by his words and she could not reply back.

"You know I love you, right?" Manic asked her, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Yes, I do. You've been increasing your proof every day to me." Frostfire purred.

"Good because I'm gonna say it every day to you as if you don't believe me. By the time I'm done, you're gonna be sick of hearing those three words." Manic said, chuckling a little.

Frostfire giggled furiously. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that same question every day and you know, I still don't get an answer."

"You don't?" Frostfire chuckled. "Well how can we change that?"

"Hmm... A kiss might help me solve this riddle." Manic said. A smirk was plastered to his face.

Frostfire giggled again. "Oh really, my handsome hedgie?"

"Really." Manic said, leaning closer, if that were possible. "Please?" Frostfire's cheeks flared as she gently laid her lips on his. Manic was deeply passionate with the kiss. He raised his hands up to her cheeks and then pulled away from her. He gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear and then pulled his hand away. "What's this?" Manic asked. He opened his hand to reveal the most elegant of rings. It was a gold band, its center jewel was in the shape of a purple heart. On either side of the center heart were stones that suspiciously resembled chaos emeralds. The pattern being red, blue, and green on either side. The stones could be recognized as the familiar precious gems; ruby, sapphire, and emerald.

Manic's eyes shone brightly with excitement. He looked at Frostfire and knew she didn't understand what he was holding. His face fell, just a tiny bit.

"I-I apologize!" She said being attentively remorseful. "I-I am a Tlavian with a culture who has rarely seen jewelry such as this! W-What is its symbolism?"

Manic smiled and kneeled on one knee. "This is how we outsiders ask pretty kitties like you to marry them. This ring symbolizes a promise, to never ever leave your side and never let you go one day without hearing the words 'I love you'. Frostfire, will you marry me?" Frostfire's heart about exploded inside her chest. She was so moved by his words that she nearly had none of her own. All she could do was leak out of her eyes and kiss him deeply. Inside, the residue of the shy girl who wanted to attract the Hedgehog's attention squealed energetically. "So... Is that a yes?" Manic asked.

"I'd be foolish to say no!" She cried out, laughing through her tears. Frostfire had never been happier in her life but she knew that would change for the greater once the ring was on her finger officially.

Manic grew very excited, he picked up Frostfire by the waist and spun her around before setting her down. "Oh, right. Probably should put this on you before I lose it..." Manic blushed a little as he slid the ring on her finger.

Frostfire giggled and examined the ring intently. She sighed happily and then giggle once more. "Wait…" She abruptly had a thought. "You stole this didn't you?" She looked at it more closely. "I-It appears to be crafted specially…"

"Nope, _did_ have it custom made with my own money. Wouldn't be much of an engagement ring if I didn't." Manic said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his quills.

"Thank you… I'd have loved it either way. So… Did you save up the money, my love?"

"Now, _that_ I stole."

Frostfire's joy continued to germinate from within. And then something hit her. "Uh… I-I hate to be the bringer of bad news but… We have to have my parents' blessing before we can continue to make arrangements."

"Why is that bad news?" Manic looked confused. "They aren't like your brother, are they?" His eyebrows furrowed as he said this.

"W-Well, they might seem like it at first… I _was_ exiled, you know. H-However, the question is that, well… Will they accept an Outlander? My lineage holds a number of them but that does not mean that if I were to be allowed back into the village and saw my father, he'd expect me to marry a Qikmiq." She blinked. "Of course, my engagement with Snejok was a long time ago…" The past had taken flight; her life was anew. "We'd have to gain the trust of my village before I could even confront my father. And it will take plenty of convincing to do so…"

"Then let's do it." Manic said with resolve in his eyes.

"You… Y-You would travel with me all the way to the Northern Tundra to possibly fail at such an impossible task and end up possibly being chased away or killed for this?" Frostfire was clearly taken aback.

Manic raised his eyebrows before pointing to the ring on her finger. "We may not have your family's blessing yet but that promise still stands."

Frostfire swooned like she usually did and hugged Manic very tightly. "You're so good to me…" She then let go. "Alright. If we're going to do this, we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Manic cried. Frostfire went and found a couple of parkas, put it on and gave one to her fiancé, took his hand and immediately led him out the door. Frostfire traveled by air with Manic following by hoverboard. It was about noon when they left and it took them two and a half days to reach the border of the Northern Tundra; factoring in the stops for sleeping in inns with the money that Manic stole as well as the food they ate on the way. Manic shivered a lot in response to the 15 degree Fahrenheit weather that came with the snow and ice. Frostfire only shivered a little. While she had grown up here in the Tundra, her body had grown accustomed to the weather back in Mobotropolis. Frostfire inhaled the wintery air. She had missed that scent. While Manic could barely see with the high winds and snow in his face, Frostfire expertly scanned the horizon for signs of igloos and huts. "I don't see any indication that the Tlavians were around here. We have to be several miles away from the border. The only problem is that this is like looking for an individual snowflake in a flurry. They could have migrated anywhere and searching for an entire nomadic village is no easy task. Especially when this storm is covering up pawpad tracks. Fortunately, it's the summer and the storm is not as strong as they usually are in the winter. That means treading the openness is doable. However, since you are new to this biome, it is best if we found shelter until it dies down. Come, my love. It will take us longer if we go at this pace; let's scoot!"

Eventually, they reached a large cavern like Frostfire had said they would. "Let us investigate. Sometimes Polar Bears migrate into these caverns." Frostfire lit her Pyrokinesis as a torch. They wormed their way inside the grotto. "So far it appears to emp- Wait!" She said in a normal voice then in a whisper. "I hear voices... Coming from deeper inside." Frostfire sniffed the air. In the fabric of crunching snow and crackling ice was the smell of misty smoke. "This cave has residents…" Frostfire stood her ground. "I think I know who is taking shelter in here…"

Manic got a little closer to Frostfire. "Are they some of your people or someone else?" He asked.

"It's them." She simply said. The Snow Leopard led the Hedgehog slowly deeper into the cave. The voices inside the cave grew louder as they got closer. Eventually, both parties saw each other.

"Halt, Nakkertok*2! Why do you trespass here, Hingitaq?" A Qikmiq stopped Manic, then he noticed Frostfire. "A Kayi? With a Nakkertok? And separated from the Village? Who are you?" As the stranger stared, it dawned on him. "It is the Exiled! She should not be here… Get her!" As the group of Huskies and Snow Leopards got up to attack Frostfire, she cried,

"No, please! I will not harm you!" Out of habit Manic stood protectively beside Frostfire. He definitely didn't want to get on these peoples' bad sides but his concern for her safety was far greater than his fear of disapproval. "I am no longer a detriment of the Village! But verily, I tell you, you have been lied to! My brother has been jealous of everything I've earned! Open your eyes and ears before you ready your spears and bows!"

"She's telling the truth." Manic said. He didn't really expect them to listen to him but anything was worth a try.

"What could _you_ possibly know about this, Outlander?" The leader of the group asked with doubt in his voice.

"I happened to meet this Auk guy. I watched him brutally attack her." Manic said, pointing at Frostfire. "If I hadn't gotten lucky she would have been dead and most likely I would've been too. He put her in a state of unconsciousness and the Inferno Choker was the only way I could wake her."

"But the legend was thought to be a myth! How could you possibly find an item with an unknown location?"

"Why do people always ask that? The important thing is I found it and now we have it." Manic said.

The group took a good look at the Choker. "Then it must be true… D-Does it shield us from attack?"

"It does more than that. It suppresses the inner fire." Frostfire explained.

"So you can no longer wield fire?" The group felt very relieved.

"Even better – I have more control over it than I ever did. In essence, I will not end up like my brother and destroy nearly an entire village. And unlike him, I will not allow the power to reach my head." Frostfire further clarified.

"A-Amazing! There might be chance for you to be accepted back into the Village, then!" The group was less hostile and all smiles. "If I may, why are you two here?"

"To get blessings." Manic replied. The look on his face was one of pure excitement, now that he knew there was some chance of meeting Frostfire's parents.

The group at first looked confused then they understood. "You, an Outlander, wish to marry a Kayi? That is rare among our culture!"

"Yeah, well, Frostfire's a rare kind of girl." Manic said, putting his arm around Frostfire. She blushed at his comment.

"With her unique makeup, I can agree. Since you require her parents, we must take you to them. But first, you must see the Chief." The group motioned the two to follow them.

Frostfire swooned at the idea of seeing her parents after all these years. "My love, I am so excited!"

"Not me. I'm nervous. But stay excited. I like that." Manic said, taking hold of her hand. Frostfire giggled.

They eventually reached the village of igloos and huts. Frostfire actively looked around as they were led within the hamlet. "This place has grown in number since I last was here... I never expected such growth!" Frostfire said. Those who were familiar with the incident that happened years ago began to stare at her with disdain. Of course, with her unusual features, Frostfire had always been used to gawking. "It appears that many have not forgot the mishap…" Manic eyed every person. He looked each one of them up and down to make sure they weren't going to try anything. He was being just a little too overprotective. Frostfire nudged him a little. "Babe, it is alright. They may be giving me looks but deep down, they are all like my family."

They had finally reached the Chief's igloo. He was currently dealing with some other matter. When he saw the face of Frostfire, he was both glad to see her and angry that she had returned after she had been exiled. The group of Tlavians that had led them into the village defended her and explained everything. Sangilak looked at Frostfire and then to Manic. "So… I have been duped? How did I not see the evidence before me…?" He shook his head. "No matter, the past is past and if your brother ever comes back, I will punish him accordingly." Frostfire knew that meant he would be put to death. "In any case, since you adorn the ancient Choker and have already stepped foot into my village, I will grant you access to it once again. The villagers may take some time before adjusting to see your face but I assure you, protection will be provided if necessary." The Chief cleared his throat. "Now then… You wish two to become betrothed?"

Manic took hold of Frostfire's hand. He smiled. "Yes." He said.

"Then you may go visit her parents for the blessing." Sangilak looked to Frostfire. "Iluq-Ikkuma, your parents have missed you terribly. They will be eager to see you." Frostfire squealed and tugged on Manic, pulling him along through the village.

"Even when the Tlavians travel, the Village itself always stays the same in format. I know where my parents are still." Frostfire could see her parent's igloo and her father, Dinliltla the brown eyed white furred Husky, returning home from hunting. At first, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw the figure of his daughter. But as she got closer, his sore eyes were healed.

"My daughter!"

"Father!" Frostfire ran to embrace her father and they embraced for a good long while. Manic was smiling from ear to ear, watching the whole scene go down. He could tell Frostfire really missed this and he couldn't be any happier for her. He slowly approached, that nervous feeling rising to higher peaks.

"Hello, sir. My name's Manic."

The white Husky looked up at Manic. "A Nakkertok?" He looked down at Frostfire. "Who is this?"

"M-My fiancé, daddy."

Dinliltla was taken aback. "M-My little girl… Has someone to call her own?" Her father chuckled. "I suppose I should not be surprised… It's been years since I've seen you, my little Tlun*3."

"What is going on, my husband?" A female voice appeared in the doorway of the igloo. The embrace and conversation from before was done a second time with Frostfire's mother, Priyakli, the short-haired Snow Leopard. The older Snow Leopard's heterochromia eyes of green and blue scanned Frostfire's visage then at Manic. "A-A Nakkertok? Are you sure, Tlun?"

"Yes, mother. He is the one I want to marry."

"I promised your daughter that she would not go one day without hearing the word, 'I love you' and intend to keep that promise." Manic said, looking at Frostfire with loving eyes before turning back to her parents. "You raised a beautiful woman." Frostfire giggled and blushed at her intended's words.

"Well, thank you, Hedgehog. You clearly care about our daughter, and even though we never got to see her grow up and get close to you, we can see that she has made her choice." Her mother said smiling.

"You have our blessing. Just… Don't make her cry or I will come after you…" Her father added with a laugh.

"I can't promise she won't cry tears of joy." Manic replied, excitedly wrapping an arm around Frostfire. The also thrilled Snow Leopard kissed her groom-to-be on the lips.

"Mother, Father, would you like to meet up later during the Time of the Hunt?"

"Of course! But is your groom able to hunt?" Her parents asked. How unusual of a question to ask in Tlavian culture.

"Um..." Manic felt as if he had lost his confidence.

"Do not worry! For now, he can simply observe our hunts. One day, he will be a hunter like us!" Frostfire kissed her fiancé again. "I will teach you, babe."

"Feeling better already." Manic said.

"Is that sarcasm, my love?" He smiled and Frostfire took his arm.

"You two should go see the Chief again. He'll have to announce the wedding before it can start in a three days." Her father informed Manic.

Manic nodded his head and let Frostfire lead the way back to the chief. "Nice family, you've got there. Now I know why you're so perfect." Manic said, kissing Frostfire. Her blush said it all.

Frostfire and Manic told the Chief that they had been given the blessing and the Chief went to make the announcement to the Village.

"Hear my voice, my friends! These two have a fate with marriage! A blessing by me and Illuq-Ikkuma's parents has been bestowed upon them! I know that in the past, we have had our differences with her. But believe me when I say this – we are _not_ grudge-holding people! I welcome Iluq-Ikkuma and her fiancé with open arms and you should also! Three days will begin their eternal journey into oneness! Let us celebrate with a feast after tonight's hunt! And after the feast, we shall further celebrate with our yearly sled races! For now, let us dance in joy that two new souls will become as one!" All of the village danced in sincere joy for Frostfire and Manic. The music moved her heart.

"Th-They are dancing to the song of the Rumbling Icecaps. That song is only danced to when the Village is truly happy…" Frostfire shed a happy tear then wiped it from her face. "I-I should not be crying… Tears quickly become frozen in this weather…"

Manic pulled her close to him. "There, now you can cry. I'll keep you warm." He smiled. "I love you, beautiful."

Frostfire cried through the duration of the dance. It was a very passionate song that could make anyone cry, Outlander or otherwise. Once it had finished and she stopped crying, it was time to hunt. "N-Normally," She sniffled. "We hunt later at night, around the middle of the night, but I could use a good hunt now. It has been too long since I've hunted." Frostfire looked at her beloved. "Are you ready to have your first hunt, my love?"

"As long as it's with you."

Frostfire and Manic went back to her parents' igloo. "Mother, father! Come with us on the hunt!"

"Of course! Unfortunately, our hunting party must have an extra Qikmiq." Her mother stated.

"Of course, how could I forget? It's because both species must not go alone nor be outnumbered in a party! Unfortunately, Manic does not count!" Frostfire asked.

"Good memory, Iluq-Ikkuma!" Her father chimed in.

"Thank you father!"

Just then, a Husky named Piirpaa appeared. "Greetings! I have heard you are in need of an extra pair of Qikmiq hands so I thought I'd join!" The Husky smiled at the group.

"You are welcome to join us!" Frostfire bowed to the stranger slightly.

Dinliltla retrieved a bag chalk full of weapons, such as spears, bows, clubs, and axes. "Are we all ready?" He looked at the hunting party and nodded to himself. "Then let us go!" Frostfire's parents led the way, Manic followed them in the middle, and Frostfire and Piirpaa were behind him, to shield his back from predator.

Frostfire's nostrils once again inhaled the cold in the air, and the various odors of prey that traveled on the wind for miles. "Smell that, my love? We are following the scent of prey."

"No." Manic said. "But, I'm sure I'll get it eventually." He smiled and awkwardly rubbed his quills, trying to find his place out here. He was used to large buildings and the closest thing to tall buildings were snow covered trees, the few he saw anyway. He tried not to look too uncomfortable, after all, he did find all of it interesting. Frostfire couldn't fathom the idea of a scent unable to be picked up by anyone. But, of course, Manic was an Outlander, so she didn't question it.

"So, Tlun… I see that you have new appendages, now. When did those become part of your body?" One of her parents asked.

"It's quite the long story… To make it short, Auk did this to me."

"Your brother? By the Eos…"

"I know it is difficult to take in but I've been through a lot." Frostfire stated.

"I'm sure, Tlun." Suddenly, the snow scuffled with noise nearby. "Cut the chatter! Ready your bows!" Frostfire may have been out of practice, but no prey was going to make her look bad. Before the Caribou could outrun the Hunting Party, Frostfire fire the bow on instinct and, from a few yards ahead, an arrow hit the animal right in the heart and it fell. "Excellent job, Iluq-Ikkuma! Your skills have not waned a day!" Frostfire giggled, very proud of herself.

"That was awesome! Nice work, beautiful!" Manic cried.

"I have rarely seen a hunter as quick as the Tuttu*4!" Piiraa also complimented her.

The hunting party carried on along the border of the village and took down a Polar Bear, two other Caribou, and about a dozen Hare.

When they got back, the feast inside the Village Hall was already beginning. "What an exhilarating hunt! And each prey has given me plenty of skins, teeth, and claws to use as trophies!"

"My daughter, the best hunter of the village!" Dinliltla said, scooping up some meat on his plate before sitting down.

"Please, father, there are more practiced hunters than I." Frostfire giggled. She looked to her husband-to-be. "What would you like to eat, my love? There are plenty of meats to choose from."

Manic shrugged. He couldn't really decide, they all sounded so intriguingly unique. He looked to his soon-to-be wife and asked, "What do you recommend, magnificent hunter?"

Frostfire chuckled at Manic's words. "Well, Caribou meat is like any normal steak only with a slight meatier taste, Snow Hare meat can be tender when cooked right, and Polar Bear meat is very tough to eat. Perhaps Snow Hare is best for a novice taster such as yourself." Frostfire smiled brightly and took a chunk of everything she could find. "I prefer a little of everything. But my favorite is Caribou."

Manic took some of everything, copying his lover's actions. "Might as well." He shrugged. He didn't see the harm in trying new things.

"Just remember to chew the Polar Bear meat slowly." Frostfire giggled. The two of them sat down to one of the large tables and ate. Frostfire took a bite of the Caribou meat first. "Mmm, it's so good cooked! Especially well-done! So crispy and warm!" She began to eat as if it was the last meat she'll ever eat, which, in retrospect, might be the last hunted meat for a long while.

"You were right. The hare's awesome!" Manic cried, excitedly taking another bite.

"I'm not surprised my love." She said smiling. After they ate, the bell atop one of the large igloos chimed. Frostfire squealed. "It's been too long since I've seen a Sled Race! Are you finished eating, babe?"

"I'd say so..." Frostfire looked at his plate and noticed he only ate a portion of it.

Frostfire chuckled, saying, "Couldn't stomach all of it, handsome?"

"No..." Manic said, bowing his head a little. He was blushing in response.

Frostfire just smiled. "That's okay, I didn't expect you to eat very much but you've eaten quite a bit. Come, let's go watch the Sled Race!" She excitedly led him by the hand and to where the Race were usually held. They sat down and the sled runners already at the starting line. There were seven sled runners per sled, each Snow Leopards, and they held the reigns of seven Huskies per sled. As soon as the runners were off, Frostfire's heart soared. "Oh, what a glorious day for Aqqut! *5" One of the sleds immediately went down, leaving six left. "Ooh… I hope that Qamutiik *6 is still usable and that the Isuraqtujuq is not injured badly*7… Go ijjuqpaas! You can lead your teams! *8" She looked to Manic. "Isn't this sport exciting?"

"Certainly is. Never seen anything quite like it." He told her.

The race continued on, the runners staying clean and fun during the competition. Runners 4 and 3 were side by side, eventually winning the entire twelve lapped race with a tie!

"Amazing! Ties are _very_ rare in these races! I had my hunting trophies bet on runner 4! Who did you have your trophies bet on, love?"

"Don't know who to root for. Perhaps, I need to learn more about the sport." Manic said. He found what he was learning exciting, especially since Frostfire was there with him.

"It's just like those vehicle races you see on T.V. only this involves Kayi and a number of strong Qikmiq- Oops, sorry, habit… I meant to say Snow Leopards and a number of strong Huskies working together. You see, my species are the mushers and the Huskies lead the sled but both species work together. The reason this sport is something we do annually is to remind us that we both rely on eachother towards a common goal. It's quite brilliant if you ask me." Frostfire explained.

"That's awesome. If Sonia were here she'd probably say, 'That is so adorable!'" Manic laughed at his horrible impression of his sister. Thank goodness she wasn't there to witness that!

Frostfire giggled at his little impression and then, as the winners of the race were being given their rewards of trophies like prey skins, large claws, and even a mount for their igloos, Frostfire looked up to the sky as it lit up.

"Oh my…" There were lights dancing all around the sky, shimmering and filling the heavens with wonder. Not a single color was left out - it was as if it were a rainbow!*8 "Th-The Aurora… Oh, I've forgotten how beautiful it was…" Frostfire gazed up as stars appeared with it, now as bright as they were back in Mobotropolis. "Remember what I said to you all those months ago? And how you wanted to see one? Well here one is!"

"Wow..." Manic said, wrapping his arm around her. "You weren't kidding when you said it looked better than the stars!"

"It's so majestic… It guides our nomadic lifestyle, you know. Solid colors tell us how plentiful our game will be and if prey is scarce, we move accordingly. But multiple colors have no meaning and we simply enjoy them for what they are." Frostfire sighed happily.

"Maybe they mean love." Manic said, looking in her eyes. He watched the colors' reflections dance inside them and he couldn't help but find her even more beautiful.

Frostfire could feel him watching her and blushing was inevitable. "M-Maybe… My people are built on a foundation of love and hunting. 'Hunt well, love often' is our motto."

"Great motto."

"It's as ancient as our collective races are… But originated after the war between our two species." Frostfire sighed again, watching the Northern Lights fixedly before it vanished from view. "Absolutely superb. I am glad I was able to share it with you, my groom." Frostfire smiled.

"Me too. It wasn't quite as stunning as you, though." Manic winked at her.

Frostfire shoved him a little. "You're such a cad!" She kissed him with a laugh.

"I try." He said, with an evil grin. Frostfire kissed him but more deeply this time. Manic enjoyed the kiss. Every moment was like a firework. He kissed her back, only making himself even more ecstatic. Frostfire could barely enjoy his kiss back due to the passion that grew.

"Geez, we're just making this little date even better!" Frostfire's grin has never been filled with so much joy.

Just then, someone tapped Frostfire on the shoulder. Frostfire turned around, cocking her head in curiosity.

A girl about Frostfire's age stood in front of her. She had a happy look in her eyes and a big smile on her face. She was missing an arm but used her remaining one to give Frostfire a gentle hug. "You probably don't remember me, Iluq-Ikkuma, but I'm Angerut. I wanted to wish you a happy engagement and an even happier marriage. You've really caught someone special. I can tell."

"Thank you!" Frostfire said, totally caught off guard by the random compliment. "Actually... I do recognize you… Weren't you always sitting next to my old pal Boaz?"

Angernut blushed at this. "Um... Y-yes. He is a fine Tlavian." Out of habit, she rested her hand on where her other arm should be and frowned. She tried to swipe it away as she looked at Frostfire. "Congratulations."

"Thank you again!" Frostfire smiled at the female Husky then spotted two familiar faces. "By the Aurora, Manic! Both Snejok and Boaz made it here!"

Manic smiled. "Really? Cool. Maybe we can meet in better terms this time." Manic chuckled a little.

"Boaz?" Angerut asked. She looked in the direction Frostfire was. Her heart fluttered a thousand times a minute but she suddenly was reminded of everlasting pain. "He-He's here?"

Frostfire motioned the two of them to come near as everyone else exited the bleachers.

"I cannot believe you are here, Iluq-Ikkuma!" Snejok said as he dragged the forlorn Russian Blue with him to sit down by the three of them.

"It is wonderful to be back here! And to see both of you again!" She replied.

"How have you guys been?" Manic asked.

Angerut didn't say anything and merely watched Boaz. She knew she went unnoticed by him but her heart didn't stop pounding anyway. She did not wish to interrupt the moment between him and his one true love so she stood there, just watching.

"We've been good! I've had to deal with Boaz here being sad but I believe we are okay." Snejok told Manic. Boaz did not even look at Frostfire.

The Snow Leopard looked up at the night sky, seeing how late it was, and looked to Manic. "My love, we should leave now. We have to prepare for the wedding."

Manic nodded his head. "You're right, beautiful."

As the two left, Angerut sighed. Now, she was almost alone with Boaz, a moment surely to only last a good minute, so she decided to make the most of it. "They look very happy." She said. "What's her spouse's name? I forgot to ask." She laid her eyes on Snejok, knowing that Boaz was unlikely to answer her question.

"Manic, I believe." Boaz continued to mope as Snejok answered her question.

"Oh. Strange name. It's nice to see she's safe, as well as you two. I was afraid you weren't going to come back." Angerut said, trying not to look at Boaz when she said this. She tried to hide her blush. "Your father clearly missed you, Snejok."

"As the Chief's eldest son, I am not surprised." Snejok sighed unhappily. "Unfortunately, I have to train with the Elder very soon. It is not something I look forward to, not after all I've been through. If it was years ago, it would have been different." The Chief's son looked at Boaz and nudged him. "Please, Boaz, do not be dismayed."

"What's the point, Snejok? The girl I fell for as an adolescent is marrying someone else…" Boaz complained.

"Brother, you must let that go. You have to look for someone new." Snejok consoled him.

"Perhaps but who? Who would want to be with me? I am but a foreigner here. I am neither Kayi nor Qikmiq – not a soul among the village has ever looked upon me as belonging. Perhaps father's instinct to adopt me was misguided."

"No, you are wrong. He saved you when your Clan had abandoned you on the border of the Tundra during the incursion of the Machines and their Maker. His compassion for you equals his love for me."

"If you say so, brother. It does not change the fact that I am destined to be alone." Boaz sighed, nearly in tears.

Angerut almost felt like screaming her feelings out. He was clearly far too oblivious. She thought she had made her feelings rather obvious. It was like she stood in Boaz's position. She reached out her only hand and placed it on his. "Do not say that, Boaz. You are not lonely, you are among family. Do not shun yourself for being different because I appreciate you." She tried not to blush. Even now, it was hard to even say such things to him but now she had just given up. She could scream out her true feelings if she wanted to. Romance was not worth losing another arm. "So does Frostfire, even if she does not see you in the way you wish. So does Snejok. Clearly he is like a friend who respects you. I am in shame and even I know my father loves me. As long as he's here with me, I will not feel alone."

Boaz looked at Angerut. "Th-Thank you. I… I did not know someone actually cared about me…"

"I have, and will, always care." Angerut said, expressing her true feelings. She wrapped her arm around him and gave him a quick hug. "I understand your pain." She cowered before him a little. Finding her words just a little ridiculous. She was already regretting staying. She turned to Snejok. "I'm sorry, I forgot to wish you luck with the Elder. I'm sure you will do well."

Snejok just smiled. "Yes, we will see. I should probably go see him now. Goodbye, brother." Snejok said, leaving Angerut and Boaz alone.

"Why would you care about someone like me, Angerut?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"I'm nobody important..." Boaz stared at the ground.

It was these words that almost made her slap him. "If you are so unimportant than why did I lose my arm for you? Why did I embarrass myself for you? Why do I even bothering comforting you right now? If you cannot see how important you are than you clearly must be blind." She told him. Angerut regretted this conversation and would have left but she was still captivated by him.

"F-for me? You did all that... For me?"

"Yes... F-For you..." Angerut suddenly felt awkward. She did not mean for her crush to come out that way...

Boaz stared into her eyes, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. "Y-You like me?"

"Y-yes. Very much." Angerut bowed her head and rubbed her side. She was nervous. She hated feeling nervous. Her cheeks were a very bright red color.

Boaz had no words. He thought about Frostfire, then she disappeared from his mind. He then pulled Angerut for a brief kiss.

Her heart was pounding a thousand times a minute, she could almost feel all of the pieces coming back together. Even though the kiss was short, she loved every second of it. She felt as if she was going to cry, it felt so impossible. She backed up a bit, feeling even shyer than ever, and fell over. Then she laughed. "I did it again!" She cheered.

"Huh?"

"I embarrassed myself in front of you. I should have come to suspect such things."

"Maybe so," Boaz said. "But you've earned my attention."

Angerut blushed an even deeper red. "That's all I ever wanted." She said. She tried to push herself back onto her feet, something she could normally do with one arm, but Boaz's reply had flustered her and she seemed to have lost all of her strength. The embarrassment continued.

Boaz smiled, put an arm around her, and then looked at the sky.

"What are you looking at, Boaz?" She asked.

"The sky is beautiful tonight, especially after that Aurora… Thought I'd spend the rest of it with you." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." Angerut said, nearly crying. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

As the Angerut and Boaz spent the night looking up into the sky, word had eventually got out to Manic's siblings and the rest of Mobians who were friends with his brother that they were to travel to the Northern Tundra and to the exact location of the village for the upcoming wedding. When they, the ones who would celebrate the marriage, had reached the village, they were warmly welcome and had settled inside the igloos and huts that were given to them by the Chief.

* * *

 ***1 – Sulijuq is Inuit for genuine.**

 ***2 – Nakkertok is Inuit for something but I cannot remember for what so I'm using as a made up word, if you will, for Hedgehog.**

 ***3 – Tlun is Inuit for "snow sparkling in the moonlight". I liked the visual I got from this word's translation and I thought it might be a nice pet name to use ^^**

 ***4 – Tuttu is Inuit for Caribou.**

 ***5 – Aqqut is Inuit for Sled Racing.**

 ***6 – Qamutiik is Inuit for Sled.**

 ***7 – Isuraqtujuq is Inuit for Husky Leader.**

 ***8 – For those of you who have never seen the Northern Lights, here you go! For your viewing pleasure! .**


	11. Happiest Day Ever

It was cold in the early hours of the summer morning in the Tundra. Of course, whether it was wintry or not, the weather did not bother the sleeping beauty that was Frostfire; it only stirred her. And it only did so once. Manic had slipped inside the igloo to take a peek at his bride to be, not caring about 'bad luck' and all that. He leaned against the doorway, watching her chest rise and fall with every soft breath, content for this moment in time. He could only imagine what she would look like in her dress – if he knew what the dress looked like, of course. As if aware that she was being gazed intently upon, the slumbering feline stretched every sore muscle in her body, nearly spanning the couch she laid upon. A yawn slowly but surely crept from her esophagus as a quiet sound and then she curled up again, enfolding her tail around her figure.

The hedgehog chuckled at what he dubbed 'the most adorable thing alive' and walked on his toes to the couch. He put his hand on her cheek. Frostfire in instinctively purred at his touch, slowly opening her eyes as a result.

"Hey, beautiful..." Manic whispered with glint in his eye.

"Mmm..." She stretched once again, pushing her chest up as she did. "hey..." She blinked several times to clear her vision so that she could gaze into the eyes of her husband-to-be.

Manic smiled. "Know what today is?"

"I... I think so..." Frostfire yawned blearily. "At this point, my love, I can barely remember my own name..." The night before took frivolous but overwhelming last minute planning for this big day.

Manic chuckled. "That's after the honeymoon, babe..." He caressed her cheek.

Frostfire's eyes widened. "W-Wait what?" Her face went as red as Eggman's attire.

Manic smiled and kisses her cheek again. "So you gonna get up or am I gonna have to carry you around all day?"

"Uhhh..." Frostfire looked away. She didn't want to imply that she wanted to be carried but she wouldn't deny it either…

Manic smirked. "C'mon, I have to get ready to you, know..."

"Ugh... Yeah you're right... Okay..." Frostfire's sleepy body could barely sit up. Manic sighed and picked her up. "Eeep!" She shrieked.

"I'll carry you wherever you need to go." Manic sweetly told her.

Frostfire melted in his arms and nervously chuckled. "I-is your sister here in the village yet?"

"Yeah, but she 'needs her beauty sleep'... Lucky for you, you don't need sleep to look beautiful. He said with a wink. Frostfire's race warmed up and she wore a dopey smile. "Feeling flushed?" He smirked and chuckled at her reaction.

"N-N-No…" Frostfire looked away. "It's just-… Your body heat, it-… You're so attractive-…" The Snow Leopard's attempt at a joke, hiding her the fact that she did indeed blush, disintegrated as she stumbled over her words. A little frustrated at the inability to create coherent conversation caused her to whimper uneasily.

Manic chuckled again. "Are you maybe feeling a bit nervous on our big day, babe?"

"P-Possibly..." She was amazed at his ability to know her so well.

Manic put his finger to her lips and said, "Don't worry one bit, babe..." Then winked at her. Frostfire's heart skipped a beat. "Heyyy," He continued. "I said don't worry…" Again, chuckling, he assured her.

"W-Who said I was...?"

"Your face." Manic smirked playfully. Frostfire felt her hot face.

"What about my face?!"

"You're red, very red..." Manic laughed a bit. "Don't get all worked up, 'kay babe?" His warm smile comforted Frostfire. She stared at him for a moment, sort of checking him out. Melting and hiding her reaction, she replied,

"Yeah okay... I'll try but no promises..." The tip of her tongue stuck out, showing her friskiness. Manic smirked at her returns.

"Good..." Frostfire melted even more.

"Hmmkay..."

"So you need your dress first, hmm?" Manic moved the conversation along.

"Yep! And that's about the only thing I won't let you see before the aippataaqsiutit*1...

"Ah, so I won't be much help then..." Manic comprehensively stated with a hint of disappointment.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, I mean, I'd like you to be surprised. Plus, I don't think you could help…" As her own words that sounded rude coupled with his disappointing look, Frostfire panicked somewhat, trying to correct herself. "I-I-I-I mean unless you WANT to see it..." This time, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment of her impoliteness, feeling horrible about it and regretful.

No No, I don't want to spoil anything..." He agreed. Manic's words and his overlooking of hers relieved Frostfire greatly. "Besides, you're just trying to get me to carry you around all day." He joked. Frostfire's heart practically stopped as her already inflamed cheeks worsened.

"Heheh... Yep, I knew it." Manic confidently said. Frostfire tried to mumble something but ended up hiding her face with her hands and arms embarrassedly and whimpering.

Manic chuckled at his fiancé. "Babe, if you keep being cute like this I'm not gonna be able to wait till later to kiss you... Or other things…" The Hedgehog winked and made his eyebrows dance. Frostfire's heartbeat sped up to a sickening speed. Her wide eyes slightly twitched as she squeaked,

"W-W-What?"

Manic growled. "You gotta stop getting me all fired up before the wedding." He winked at her.

"I-I-I-I-I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Frostfire hyperventilated.

Manic chuckled and set her down. "Better go get the dress taken care of... And good luck waking up my sister."

"I'd rather not incur her wrath..."

"You're gonna have to... Why don't ya get Shot to help out on that?"

Frost sighed in relief and kissed his cheek. "You're a life saver... Sometimes I forget those two are relatively close... Do you know where she is or if she's up yet?

"I'd bet Sonic's room, give their tendency to act like rabbits..." Manic shrugged.

Frostfire giggled a lot. "Wonderful guess... I'll definitely check there - hoping neither are indecent..."

Manic shrugged again and snickered. "One could only assume..."

"Walking in on those two with such assumptions is like winning the lottery..." She giggled louder.

Manic kissed her cheek. "Good luck then."

Frostfire purred in response at his kiss. "See ya later, my love..." She bat her eyes and flicked tail.

With one last wink, Manic turned and walked away, finding Tails and the other groomsmen who were waiting for Sonic to show up. Frostfire immediately headed out for the igloo Sonic's staying in knocked on igloo's door. "Not gonna take my chances of walking in..." Frostfire thought to herself. After a minute of stirring inside, Shot opened and peeked out the door.

"H-Hey!" The Squid said happily to the bride-to-be.

"Mornin', Shot. So ummm... I need your assistance in waking Sonia up... I need to make sure my dress is here and all that. Could you pry your naked self from your hedgie and help me?"

"I-I-I'M NOT NAKED!" Shot protested embarrassedly.

"Yeah, and I'm totally not getting married today... Put on some clothes and please come with me." Frostfire giggled at her friend.

Shot looked away. "Okay..." She went back into her igloo for a minute, quietly, then came outside.

" _Please_ tell me you saw Sonia at some point... I'm unsure as to which igloo was picked for her. I can't be late for my own wedding!"

"Chill, chill!" Shot reassured her. "I know where she's at, come with meee..." The two began to walk among the hamlet of igloos.

"Phew... Thank the Aurora..." Frostfire smiled every time she walked outside. "I am thrilled to be back here, you know."

"Oh yeah? Are you gonna stay here when you guys settle down or…?"

"I really can't say for sure if I am to stay here... Most Outlanders hate the bitter cold. I think I would rather visit here annually than settle down here." Frostfire sighed thoughtfully. "I suppose he and I will decide when it comes time if we are to actually live here, hmm?"

"Sounds good. I wouldn't want you to live really far away..." The two of them reached Sonia's igloo. "Here we are." They stopped in front of it.

"I figured you wouldn't want me to move. Perhaps it is best this way." Frostfire smiled. "So... How do we approach this?"

"Let's just... Knock." Shot knocked rather loudly on the igloo door. "Sonnnniaaaa! Get your lazy butt upppp!" Frostfire gulped at the possibility of an angry Hedgehog. "Hehe, don't worry I'll take the heat." Shot's words comforted Frostfire.

Sonia awoke, grumbling from inside shortly before she opened the door. "What are you banging and yelling for?! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

"Are you forgetting what today is? We need your help here..." Shot pointed out.

Sonia rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Oh... Oh! Right! Come in, come in!" Sonia opened the door, letting her guests in. Frostfire shivered a little and whispered to Shot,

"I know how it is when people wake me up so I am grateful you helped me..."

"No problem."

The Snow Leopard looked to Sonia with a smile. "So, soon-to-be-sister-inlaw, is it safe to assume my dress has arrived?"

"Of course!" The Hedgehog replied, retrieving it. "Unlike my brothers, I get things done right the first time..." She looked at the dress. "The uh, style you chose is very... Interesting."

"Hence why I asked you for help on this as your expertise is best for such a task..." Frostfire's eyes sparkled to her last statement. "I-is that a bad thing?"

"No, no not at all..." Sonia replied. "I just think a ball gowns would be more fitting."

"It's not your wedding, Sonia..." Shot said.

"Shot has a point but also... Ehh... Ball gown are the one thing I loathe of all dresses... I'm a hunter, not a princess... But I appreciate the sentiment very much!" Sonia went through about a dozen suitcases looking for the dress.

"I know I put it here somewhere..." Frostfire waited patiently for her to find it. She could not _wait_ to see it! "Ah, here it is!"

The burgundy red dress was made from velour and had a slim bodice and gown, nothing too frilly or fancy. The top of the bodice, at the neckline, had a large, frilly, silk, midnight blue, rose-shaped decoration, complementing the smaller similar rose decorations on the bottom of the dress and the head bouquet. The midriff had a diagonal swirl from the top to the bottom. The silhouette was A-line, ribbed, and reached to her ankles. It had a built in parka-like hood. The bodice itself was strapless. The sandal-like high heels were only about an inch tall and the lace gloves were elbow length. The last thing to complete the outfit was the emerald-colored pearled necklace and bracelets.

She pulled it out of one of the opened suitcases and gently handed it to Frostfire. "Now go put it on!"

"Oh goodie! It has the parka hood too! Excellent!" Frostfire was overjoyed at her dress. She slipped into the bathroom, tried it on, then comes back out. "This parka hood is awesome!" She giggled.

Shot clapped. "You look great!"

"Thank you!"

"Y-Yeah, very... Festive…" Sonia added, feeling a bit out of place.

Frostfire crossed her arms and smirked at Sonia. "I know that look... What is it, Sonia?"

"N-Nothing, I swear." Sonia denied, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Sure, Sonia…" Shot teased.

Frostfire chuckled. "So… I'm unsure as to what happens next. I only just learned about Outlander wedding ceremony traditions... Fortunately, I learned about the ring exchange tradition and was able to tell the Tlavian Celebrant about it!" She said with a smirk.

"We have to fix your hair, and your make up!" Sonia exclaimed.

"W-Wait, what?" Frostfire was uncomfortable with the idea of wearing makeup and her hair differently.

"Sonia, I don't think that's really Frost's thing…" Shot said defending her.

"But you have to look perfect on your special day!" The magenta Hedgehog insisted. Shot exasperatedly sighed at Sonia.

Frostfire whimpered. "I don't know about this... I have very little to do much with and besides... I do NOT want to overdo it!"

"I won't let her go overboard..." Shot told her. Sonia got out a bunch of stuff out to work on Frostfire's visage.

"Knowing that you said that, Shot makes me feel less uncom–" Frostfire became overwhelmed with how much equipment Sonia brought out, "–fortable."

"Don't worry, alright?" Shot took a couple things from Sonia. "She doesn't need all that..."

Sonia pouted. "Fine but—"

"Save it for when you get married!" Shot persisted.

Sonia giggled. "Alright!" She took a brush and gently brushed Frostfire's hair. She instinctively purred from the feeling of the bristles hitting her scalp.

"Hurry it up, we don't have all day..." Shot impatiently said. Frostfire smiled at the glimpse of Sonic in her voice.

"Perfection takes time!" Sonia demanded.

"Not for everyone..."

"Shot, it's cool… I don't mind. The wedding doesn't start until I walk in…" She smirked.

"You don't wanna keep your man waiting though, do ya?" Shot pointed out.

Frostfire sighed exasperatedly. "You have a valid argument... But Sonia is right about this particular case. Perfection must be executed carefully for memory's sake." Sonia began dealing with the makeup onto Frostfire's face.

"Easy on the makeup, Sonia..." Shot warned her.

"I know, I know... Sheesh..."

"Yeah, especially because-" Frostfire's nose inhaled the particles from the makeup and sneezed. "Ugh, that." Sonia fretted quietly to herself about the mess.

"That's enough, she's not marrying Bartleby, you know…"

"Fine..." Sonia grumble. She backed away and handed Frostfire a mirror.

"A thousand apologies for sneezing on you, Sonia..." She stared into the mirror and did not respond, merely swaying her tail. Frostfire examined herself closer in the mirror. Her hair had never looked this way before and she never expected it to look so good. And her makeup, as little as there was, made her look like a whole new person.

"She likes it." Shot indicated.

Sonia floofed up her own hair. "Of course she does."

Frostfire glanced at Sonia. "Tch, what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Only that I know exactly how to make a girl look perfect." Sonia proudly replied.

"And I know how to stop you at 'perfect'." Shot snarkily said back. Sonia rolled her eyes.

Frostfire giggled at the friendly banter. "Oh you guys..." Frostfire thought for a moment as Sonia took a break from making her look nice. "You know, I should be crying right about now and I'm not... Is this a bad sign?" Frostfire nervously chuckled. "Why are my feet warm...?" She laughed at herself.

Shot pat Frostfire's shoulder. "Don't worry, you're just anxious... You'll cry when he cries." Shot smiled.

"Oh my god, if _he_ cries, I'll lose it!" Frostfire busted up laughing.

"Heh, you mean you'll break down crying too right?" Shot queried.

"Noooo, I'll glare evilly at him..." Frostfire sent Shot a smirk with her sarcasm. "Of course I will! But man, do I loathe crying..."

"Just another reason not to do this in front of a million people." Shot said anxiously. Shot never wanted a wedding at all with Sonic.

"Hey, you're not the one who has the Elder and faces that once knew from times past watching... Besides, you can have just friends there," Frostfire looked at her bridesmaid for input. "Right Sonia?"

"Not what I'd call a great party if it's small." Sonia crossed her arms.

"Egh, forget about that, just get your butt in gear." Shot directed.

"Shot prefers to choose her friends wisely and NOT have, say, a hundred people, including strangers, at her wedding, should she choose to have one." Frostfire smirked at Sonia.

"Vamos guys, c'mon get going!" Shot continued being demanding.

"Ugh, you're as bad as Sonic!" Sonia cried out.

"I am not!" Shot denied. "Let's just gooo!" She insisted.

"Says the one who crawled out of the same bad as him..." Frostfire had an evil smirk on her face as she looked at her best friend.

Sonia put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Oh my..."

"SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE AND GOOOOO!" Shot pushed Frostfire outside the igloo.

As Frostfire was giggling with Sonia, she suddenly felt her body move on its own. "EEEP! I-I-I'm not sure I'm quite ready yet! If I'm less than perfect, the entire thing will not go down well!"

"That's a load of nonsense!" Shot retorted. "Don't ya think he'll find you as beautiful as always?"

Frostfire's felt a sweatdrop roll down her brow. "Which is why I want to wow him today so that I'm more extravagant."

Shot sighed. "You look perfectly amazing. Let's just go before we're all late, Okay?"

Frostfire also sighed. "Very well, but let's make sure it's time for me to actually seen, alright?"

"I'll check if you want..." Sonia offered. "Where are we going?"

"If you remember that the Chief's igloo is the largest igloo in the village and that the Church is the second largest, it should not be that difficult to find it."

"Okay!" Sonia ran off to find the Church igloo.

Inside the Church, the Ring Bearer, Charmy, slowly flew down the aisle carrying the Manic's and Frostfire's rings. The guests, being a collection of friends from Mobotropolis, including Big the Cat and the other two Chaotix members, as well as Frostfire's entire family, strangers, and the Elder, watched the Bee hold the rings up proudly. The Flower Girl, Cream, was next. The flower petals matched those of the design of Frostfire's dress.

The Groomsmen were next to walk out. The first walking out being one of Manic's good friends among his thief circle, the second being Espio, the one who brought them together, and the third being Boaz, the last minute choice. Following them was Sonic, the Best Man. Manic, decked out in his expensive tuxedo with no sleeves, walked out.

"Here comes the proud groom!" Said the Celebrant. Manic stood by his Groomsmen and Best Man. He took a deep breath, waiting for his Bride to walk in.

As the Bridesmaids, being Sally Acorn and Angerut, a last minute choice, walked out to stand in their places, Sonia peeped in and noticed her time was nearly close as well. She ran back out to inform Frostfire and Shot.

"So..." Shot broke the silence between them as they sat waiting on a log for Sonia to return. "How are you feeling...?"

"I think I'm pretty good." Frostfire smiled. "I really mustn't cry or my makeup will cry as well... I'm only shivering from the bitter cold that I am no longer as used to, not from nervousness." She told her.

"I'm sure Sonia used the water-resistant stuff..."

"Th-that stuff exists?!" Frostfire's lack of knowledge showed.

Shot chuckled. "Even I know that..." She kicked the snow beneath her.

"Heh..." Frostfire's mind wandered as it usually did. "You know, this certainly feels like a dream, Shot. But you don't need to pinch me, I know I'm conscious!" She laughed.

Shot smiled. "Well good luck, anyways."

"Thanks!"

Sonia came back shivering. "They're nearly r-ready for you. I'm up next, then Shot, and you, Frost."

"Did the queen of fashion did not bring a parka?" Frostfire smirked and laughed heartily. "The little shop next to the Chief's igloo always has them readymade. Here-" She handed Sonia some bear claws. "We use extra trophies from hunting as currency. This should be enough to buy you a very well-made parka."

Sonia looked at the claws. "Oh, uh... maybe later."

"So are you sure they are ready for me? Because my bridesmaids here must appear before I do and I also don't want to step foot into that igloo if the men aren't there." Frostfire chuckled.

"What I meant was, they're ready for us to get started." Sonia answered.

"Alright, I'm going..." Shot went and followed Sonia, with Frostfire not far behind. The Snow Leopard noticed Sonia was still shivering.

"You sure you want to go without a parka, Sonia? You do look cold…"

"I'll get one later," Sonia replied. "It's warm enough inside the igloo.

"Very true, considering all igloos are made to have rooms connected by tunnels underground. But if you or Shot or any other of the Outlanders become icicles, I'm stopping the ceremony!" Frostfire laughed jokingly.

"Don't you darrrrre!" Shot said.

Frostfire put her hand on Shot's shoulder. "Dear Shot, you should know by now I purely jest..."

"I know!" Shot giggled. "So... We're gonna go in now... You ready?"

"Yes, but... I'm a little nervous now…" Frostfire hyperventilated only a little.

"Ch-Chill, dude." Shot eased her.

"S-Sorry... Disorder is about the only thing that drives me up an igloo wall in frostbite..." Frostfire breathed in and out slowly a couple of times. She began chewing on her claw nervously. Shot took her paw out of her mouth and patted it.

"Calm down, everything'll be okay..." Shot continued to reassure her.

"Apologies, it's just that the faces that will look at me walking down once had eyes of hatred and contempt..."

"And it's different now." Shot smiled at her.

"True, otherwise we wouldn't be here!" Frostfire giggled and noticed her parents. "Oh! You better go in, Maid of Honor... I have to speak to my father and mother before I take my walk."

"'Kay." Shot headed inside the Church's sanctuary after Sonia had made her walk while Frostfire stayed back in the foyer.

Frostfire hugged her parents. "If I haven't already told you, I missed you both so ever greatly…" Frostfire's smile turned upside down. "I'm so sorry about what has happened…"

"Let bygones be bygones, child." Her father smiled at her.

"Thank you…" A tear formed in Frostfire's eye.

"My once little girl is now marrying an Outlander." Her mother gave a heavy but happy sigh. "More proof that such unions can work out. My side of our family has a full gene pool of Outlanders and you, Tlun, have only pushed the boundaries for our statutes in the best way possible. Nothing has made me more proud than to see you mold your character into what it is now."

Frostfire teared up. "Curses! I did not want to smudge my makeup!" She rubbed her eyes. "Water-resistant or not!" She laughed.

"Come…" Dinliltla took Frostfire by the arm.

"It is time…" Priyakli also took her arm.

Frostfire stepped beyond the curtain and the entire room gaped at her attire. "Ah, here's the blushing bride now." The Celebrant announced. Her nervousness rose a bit because of every eye watching her. But she focused on making it to her husband who was standing at the other end of the room. Manic blushed as he looked her over. Frostfire blushed at his blushing and instead kept her eyes on Shot to keep calm. Once Frostfire made it to the altar, her father gave her away with a kiss and his blessing. Standing before Manic, Dinliltla unveiled his daughter.

Manic took her hands with a very nervous smile very and could barely whisper, "B-Beautiful..."

Frostfire giggled and bat her eyes. "Handsome…"

The Celebrant faced the couple and the congregation with Frostfire on his right and Manic on the left, then addresses all that have gathered.

"All are here. Let us begin the ceremony with a prayer." The Celebrant began the prayer. "Anirnialuk *2, please protect the ones we love. We honor all You created as these two pledge their hearts and lives together. We honor mother-Mobius - and ask for this marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons. We honor and admire wind - and ask they sail through life safe and calm as in our Father's arms. We honor and fear fire - and ask that this union be warm and glowing with love in their hearts. We honor water (to cleanse and soothe this relationship; that it may never thirst for love) and its ability to become the ice and snow we manipulate. With all the forces of the universe You created, we pray for harmony and true happiness as they forever grow young together."

The Celebrant then spoke to the congregation. "Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of the Celestial One to witness and bless the joining together of this Hingitaq Nakkertok and this Nunalik *3 Kayi in Holy Matrimony. We gather here today, under the loving gaze of Anirnialuk to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by Anirnialuk at creation. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Anirnialuk and His Katimmavik *4, and the ipiunngimarittuquqausik*7 commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife is intended by Anirnialuk for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is Anirnialuk's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of our Creator and Tlavian culture. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by Anirnialuk. It was He that gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as His children. It is from His love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learned that a life lived alone is no life at all. Into this union Frostfire and Manic now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace.

Silence filled the room. Then the Celebrant turned to the bride and groom.

"I charge you both, here in the presence of Anirnialuk and the witness of this company, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be married lawfully and in accordance with Anirnialuk's Word, do now confess it.

Manic shook his head and smiled at Frostfire, starting to tear up.

"Baby…" She barely teared up herself, smiling. "Neither of us have confessions to make."

"Very well…" The Celebrant smiled and looked to Frostfire. "Frostfire, will you have this Hedgehog to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live? Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

Frostfire looked at Manic directly and deeply in his eyes and proudly but softly spoke, as if winning a battle. "I will and I do, now and forever."

The Celebrant looked to Manic. "Manic, will you have this Snow Leopard to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live? Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?

Manic looked directly back at Frostfire, smiling proudly. "I do. Always."

The Celebrant addressed the congregation. "Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

"We will."

"It is time for the vows." The Celebrant turned back to the duo. "Manic, please take Frostfire's right hand and speak the Vows that are written upon your heart."

Manic took Frostfire's right hand. "Frostfire..." He began with a smile. "I promise I'll always be your shelter, I'll keep you warm, keep you safe, and be your home wherever you are - because I'll never leave your side. Just like I have every day since I realized I loved you, I'll love you more each moment, day by day. Whatever you need, I'll get; whatever you feel, I'll feel; whatever you say, I'll listen to. I'll never hurt you; never look at another person the way I look at you. And I'll never look at you as just another person. I'll never keep secrets and I'll never disrespect you in any way…" He put one hand to her cheek. "I'd sooner die than stop loving you or break my vows. You'll always be my other half, and not a force could split us. There's nothing more precious to me than you and my family, and now, you are my family. I would never give up on you, on us. Because in you, I've found my home. Neither of us will be alone again, I promise. Frostfire, In the name of the Celestial One, I, Manic, take you, Frostfire, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." They dropped hands.

"Frostfire, please take Manic's right hand and speak the Vows that are written upon your heart."

Frostfire took Manic's right hand. "Manic, since I first laid eyes on you at that concert, I fell in love with you. Even though my heart didn't know it yet. I once was very kipingoyok, very lonesome. I thought I'd never come out of my loneliness. Then you came into my life and changed it forever. I once was married to a Qikmiq of this land and due to my brother's jealousy, I lost not only his hand in marriage and my honor to this village. Only you restored that for me. I never imagined it would be you standing here before me but my heart is glad that it is you. I wouldn't want it any other way. You are perfect. Flaws do not exist in your design. Every little thing you do is lovely. You have the heart of a rebel but the soul of a hero. I am enchanted by the way your heart beat drives the music that flows in your veins. I adore how much of a smooth criminal you are. I love that your feet have tread the very heavens. It is impossible for me to explain how infatuated I am with your style, the way your hair covers your gorgeous brown eyes mysteriously, the sound of joy in your laugh, the calmness of your voice. I cannot fathom the subtle mannerisms you hold or the humor you have when you speak for it is like a foreign language to me. Others may speak against you but you are but a finely crafted artifact upon a pedestal. I know that I could never compete with such grandeur that you possess but a girl can dream. Your kindness is that of a dove's coo. And your wit is sharper than any blade. And your skills in larceny have already stolen my heart to the very core. Your merit as a Tiglikte, as a Thief is undeniable and it is something I cherish. Though you've been clouded by doubt, your courage would make even the loudest roaring lion a mere kitten. What else can be said? How else can I count the innumerable ways you've been blessed by the Celestial One who created the stars whose numbers cannot also be counted? I would be speaking until my last breath, it seems. You are so easy to describe plainly to others and yet mystery shrouds it all in a darkness that lures me so. You are all my heart sings about when you walk into the room. You are the personified Mobian of my dreams. You are my One. I'm hopelessly, deeply, madly, and truly in love with you, Manic Hedgehog." Frostfire took a deep breath and proudly and boldly said, "In the name of Anirnialuk, I, Frostfire, take you, Manic, to be my husband, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." They drop hands.

A bell rings once and two spears are given to the Celebrant by his Assistant. The Celebrant looked to the skylight with stained glass. "Bless, O Celestial One, these spears as a symbol of becoming as One Flesh as Anirnialuk commanded the First Mobians to do to in compliance to filling Mobius and making it plentiful." The Celebrant painted the symbols of Ungayok *6, Atausiq *7, Niri *8 on the spears. He looks to Frost and Manic. "Each of you take the one spear and bind together with this rope into a knot." Manic took a spear and looked at Frostfire. She did the same without looking away and knotted her spear to his. He helped as she was doing so and held her hand briefly as he helps. Frostfire blushed madly at his touch, nearly messing up with the knotting because of the strength of their gaze. She laughed nervously and cleared her throat. Manic smiled at her laugh.

The bell again rings but twice this time. The Celebrant picks up a platter that has an unlit candle and two lit candles. Each candle will be placed with the statue in behind the Celebrant that represents the Celestial One. The Celebrant raises the platter above his head. "Bless, O Celestial One, these candles as a symbol of your Holy Light and Spiritual Guidance by Your Trustworthy Hand." He looked to the bride and groom. "Frostfire and Manic, the two lighted candies symbolize your separate lives, your separate families and your separate sets of friends. I ask that you each take one candle and that together you light the center candle." They took a candle and Frostfire sort of chuckled to herself as they lit the third candle.

Frostfire half-mumbled half-snickered, "I could have lit this myself… Heh…" Manic growled softly and smirked back. Frostfire perspired a little at the unexpected growl.

"The candies individually represent your individual lives before today." The Celebrant continued. "Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light. This also represents the joining together of your two families and sets of friends to one.

The bell rings three times. Charmy gives Celebrant the rings.

"And bless, O Celestial One, these rings as a symbol of the vows by which this Nakkertok and this Kayi have bound themselves to each other; through Piulitsiji our King." The Celebrant handed Frostfire and Manic their respective rings. "Manic is first to exchange rings."

Manic took Frostfire's hand and slid the ring onto her finger, looking deep into her eyes and smiled. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Celestial One."

"And now Frostfire."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Names of Celestial One."

The bell rang continuously for about five seconds as Cream placed necklace of fake rose petals over both Manic and Frostfire.

The Celebrant joined the bride's right hand and the groom's right hand. "Now that Frostfire and Manic have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands, the bonding of Spears, the lighting of the candles and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Celestial One. Those whom Anirnialuk has joined together, let no one put asunder." The Celebrant directs the congregation to stand, saying, Let us stand and pray together the words our Creator taught us." All stand and recite the prayer:

"Anirnialuk, we ask for your blessings upon this couple, as we celebrate this momentous occasion in their lives. Grant them happiness and contentment as they establish their new home, create a new family and explore the depths of their love for one another and for You. Bless their families and friends and the relationships, which have supported, strengthened and sustained them throughout their lives. Bless their home as a place of love and of peace. And if times grow hard and tempers grow short, help them to look into their hearts and remember the love that brought them here today."

The Celebrant then directed the congregation to sit, the couple to kneel, and the service continued with songs. The Celebrant blessed the kneeled couple by saying, "O Anirnialuk, bless, preserve and keep you; the Celestial One mercifully with His favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that you may faithfully journey forth and live together in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship that come with this life, and in the age to come have life everlasting."

The Celebrant addressed all that gathered: "The peace of the Celestial One be with you always."

"And also with you."

The two stand to face each other to witness the end of the ceremony. "Frostfire and Manic, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as husband and wife." He turned to Manic. "You may kiss the bride."

Manic smiled, took her hands, pulled her close and kissed Frostfire deeply with an intense passion. He had been waiting so long to do so. Frostfire would normally and instinctively let him have his way with the kiss but she had enough passion within herself to kiss back. Everyone in the pews jumped for joy. Manic melted at the kiss but stopped from getting any more aggressive and picked Frostfire up bridal style.

"Eep!" Frostfire squealed.

Manic kissed her neck and winked at her. "My beautiful wife…"

Frostfire giggled as if being tickled. She could not even think of anything to retort with. "N-Now what? Isn't there food and drink in Outlander wedding tradition?" Frostfire blushed at her lack of knowledge in the matter.

Manic walked back down the aisle with his wife. "Mhm, if you want."

Frostfire thought for a moment. "Food does sound kind of good right now… A-Are you hungry, my love?" She smiled at him.

Manic smirked. "You could say that..."

She gulped a little. "I-I-I meant food… The stuff that nourishes your body and especially s-stomach…" Frostfire looked away with a flushed face.

"Stomach's close enough..." He winked at her again. Frostfire rolled her eyes at his remark. He nuzzled her cheek and teared up a bit with a big smile.

"Ugh… Baaaaabyyy… The wedding is technically over, why the tears?" She purred in response to his nuzzling.

"I'm just really happy..." Tears started streaming down his face. "It took everything I had not to cry in front of everyone...!" He quivered.

Frostfire wiped his tears with her thumb. "Okay, well, what precisely instigated the water-works, my One?"

Manic kissed her all over her face. Her titters caused him to chuckle. "I'm... Just... Happy..." Frostfire melted at his love.

"Okay, okay, have it your way!" She happily said.

A professional photographer suddenly appeared. "Hey, newlyweds! Let's get your pictures taken!"

"Cool!" Manic and Frostfire stood in front of an array of potted plants such as Bearberries, Poppies, and Cottongrass.

"What a collection of fine Arctic florae!" Frostfire said just before the photographer took their picture. They were so unbelievably happy.

Once they had their picture taken, the reception began with Cocktail Hour inside the smaller Village Hall. Everyone was served the finest grape juice made with the freshest Arctic grapes that could be found. Frostfire and Manic made their grand entrance. The coordinator, being Tails, made sure guests were seated before the emcee, being Sonic, alerted them to their imminent arrival. Frostfire's parents and the wedding party were introduced by Sonic, which was followed by the announcement of the couple for the first time as husband and wife. After being announced, Frostfire and Manic had their newlywed first dance the moment they stepped out onto the floor and into the spotlight. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic's old friend, Max, all played music for their dance.

Following their first dance, both of them thanked everyone for attending the wedding. Dinliltla and Priyakli also had a turn to thank all the guests for attending and invited everyone to enjoy a celebratory meal. To start off the variety of meats and foods brought the non-Tlavians and Shot made a toast.

"Hello, everybody, I'm Shot the Squid and I'm Frostfire's best friend! I hope you're all enjoying the party. You know, if it wasn't for me, these two love birds wouldn't even be together, I swear... I was the one pushing and shoving Frost into Manic's arms the night they met! I had a certain sense that they would get together in the end, and look where we are now! I knew from the day I met Frost that she deserved better than what she was getting, and now she has the best. To Frost and Manic!" Everyone happily toasted.

Now it was time to dig into the main course. Sonic acted as a DJ and occasionally did some breakdancing in between songs. While that was going on, the wait staff made the rounds across all tables. Manic and Frostfire had some time to chit-chat to themselves while everyone else made conversation.

Once dinner dishes were cleared, the newlyweds were the first ones on the dance floor so the others knew it was time to start partying. Everyone was jamming out to the band of Sonic, Sonia, and Max once again. There was not a soul who sat down. The entire igloo was lively.

Once the dancing had concluded, it was Sonic's turn to makes a toast. "Hey, everyone. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm the brother of the groom! We're jazzed that you all could make it to this awesome and joyous reception! You know, when I heard that my little bro was engaged three days ago, I was floored. But I could have never been happier for him. Those two were made for each other. Even before they were together, I knew it was a matter of time before they'd start realizing it themselves. I can remember one time, during their early dating days, both were so nervous around each other that they were drowning in their own sweat! I think they ended up making out after that… Just kidding! Anyway, I've never seen love evolve so fast as theirs. It happened so fast but the more it grew, it only left behind the doubts they might have had. Watching my bro turn into the Hedgehog he is today has inspired me, actually. I never expected he'd do this one day, especially before me. But I'm proud of him. Proud of them both. And with that, I hope that these two _never_ lose that spark that I saw in their eyes since day one! To eternal love!" Everyone repeated his last words and toasted to them.

About one hour before the conclusion of the reception, the wait staff started preparing tables for coffee and dessert. There was a big cake with the wedding figurines on top. Frostfire wondered what the figurines were for. "Whoever designed those made them way too adorable!" She laughed. Frostfire then noticed the extra chocolatey flavor on it. She licked her lips hungrily. "Okay, I'm hungrier than I thought…"

Manic chuckled and took a handful of the cake. "Let me help you with that, my love..." He smiled evilly.

Frostfire's face turned completely. "Erm… Ehhh…" She whimpered embarrassed and confused with his actions. Manic smashed the cake into her face. Frostfire could feel everything all over her face and, as much as she enjoyed his playfulness, she did not enjoy the feeling the cake left on her face. "Ugh, you _really_ want to go there, mister?!"

"It's a tradition. And you asked for it." He winked.

"I was aware that I was to handfed, not splutted…" Frostfire secretly nabbed some pie with her tail from behind on the table. "In any case, it's such an odd tradition, this... Thing. However, as a proud Tlavian, I honor whatever tradition I am given. So…." She flung from pie into his face with her tail as if it were a whip. "You asked for _that_!" She evilly grinned. Manic growled and grabbed another chunk of the smaller cake, smashing it into her face, laughing. Frostfire growled back. "If you're gonna ruin some food, ruin the pies, not the delectable cake!" She smashed two tail-fuls of pie into his face.

Manic shook his head and laughed again, kissing the cake off her cheeks. "God, I love you..."

Frostfire blushed from hiss kisses. "All I was doing was defending the poor helpless cake…" She looked away as her blushing worsened. Manic smirked and continued kissing her. Frostfire giggled and laughed. "You just want the cake… I'm not even the main course meal anymore!"

Manic growled. "But of course you are..." He continued kissing down her neck.

Frostfire shivered and shuddered from the tickly sensation. "Mmm…" Manic gently bit her neck and growled. Poor old Frostfire tried very hard not to cry out in the middle of the reception.

Sonic approached Frostfire and Manic and whistled to Manic to get his attention. "Yo, bro! Save that for the Honeymoon! You're supposed to be on stage with sis and me!"

Manic smirked at Frostfire before he released her neck. "I'll finish you later, babe..." He stepped onstage and made his drums appear.

Frostfire shivered at everything that went on. "Ugh… I need chocolate before I go nuts… While Frosfire stuffed her face with cake, she looked around for Shot. Suddenly, she was tackled from behind.

"DUUUUUDE!"

"ACKKKK! Erm… Hi?" Frostfire chuckled nervously.

"So how's it feeeel, broooooo?" Shot asked.

Frostfire watched as Manic was doing his thing, she cocked her head a little and still stuffing her face. "I do not know yet, ask me in about three months…"

Shot was surprised. "What's that supposed to mean...?"

Frostfire rolled her eyes. "Tch, it means I JUST got married. How am I supposed to know how it feels without the actual experience?" She laughed.

"No fun..." Shot pouted. Frostfire laughed and stuffed her face faster, intently watching Manic play the drums.

"Hey if you don't slow down you're gonna spew..." Shot warned.

Frostfire paused, and slowly glanced at Shot, swallowing her food finally. "Heh…. He's just… So…" She continued staring at him without finishing her sentence.

Shot smiled. "Yeah, I know. That's why you married him." Shot said as she watched Sonic play his guitar.

Frostfire didn't hear Shot. "So… Unbelievably…. Perfect…" She sighed lovingly.

Shot barely nodded, becoming hypnotized by Sonic. "Mhm..." Both of them stayed like that until three songs later when the Sonic Underground were taking a break. Frostfire hadn't been like this for many months. Completely tranquil. And now, it was happening again; all over again.

Shot shook a bit from watching her boyfriend make music. "So, uh... When are you guys going on your honeymoon…?" Shot queried.

Frostfire shrugged. "We haven't discussed it yet. We were too busy splutting each other…" She chuckled "I assume as soon as we leave the Tundra."

"He probably won't want to stay here long then..." Shot giggled.

"I figured everyone from Mobotropolis would be happy leaving after this after reception ends."

"I mean he'll want to get away and be alone with you."

"Well yeah, of course he will… He hasn't seen me since yesterday. That's a lifetime to him. Hence all of us go back after today." Frostfire noticed Manic eyes being averted from the crowd. "Is…. Is he…? Is Manic looking at me?" Frostfire turned her face towards Shot to keep her eyes from being visible.

Shot smirked. "You should just go get him, you know…"

"A-And do... What?"

"I dunno, kiss 'im?" Shot shrugged.

"Oh god, it's the first meeting between us all over again…" Frostfire turned completely around. "And I think you know my answer at this point…" Shot just stuck out her tongue playfully.

While Shot and Frostfire danced to the band's music, Manic departed from his siblings, allowing Max to take his role once again, and find his bride.

Frostfire decided to think to herself. _"Well, I guess some events do not repeat themselves..."_ She stayed motionless and paid attention to the Tlavian children playing hide-and-go-seek in between and under the tables. Manic gently grabbed Frostfire by her waist.

"Hey, did ya miss me?" Frostfire melted at his touch. She was beside herself, she could not believe she was married to such a suave Hedgehog!

"Of course I did…" Manic smiled and kissed her gently and held her tight. "So, my One. You've been fueled by music and food… What would you like to do now?"

"Eat our cake and have our one last dance…" Both newlyweds cut their cake and ate their first slice, thus allowing everyone else to have their slice as well.

The wedding was nearly over now; all that was left was the final dance. Manic and Frostfire took the floor, having chosen their song for their final moment among their friends and family *9.

Their last moments of the reception included trillions of bubbles being blown by the little ones and fake rose petals were being thrown by friends and family once they stepped out to make their grand exit. Manic held his new wife tightly as he stepped on his hoverboard which had cans and a "Just married" sign attached to its backend.

"So, next stop is our honeymoon. Where do you wanna go?" Manic asked with a smile.

"Hmm… How about a beach? I'm sure you're dying for some sun!" Manic simply gave her a bigger smile. "What?"

"I love you, my Wife."

"And kenkamken *10, my Uik *11."

* * *

 ***1 – Aippataaqsiutit is Inuit for wedding.**

 ***2 – Anirnialuk is Inuit for God.**

 ***3 – Nunalik is Inuit for citizen.**

 ***4 – Katimmavik is Inuit for church.**

 ***5 – Ipiunngimarittuquqausik is Inuit for Holy Word.**

 ***6 – Ungayok is Inuit for love.**

 ***7 – Atausiq is Inuit for one.**

 ***8 – Niri is Inuit for flesh.**

 ***9 – The song featured here is this one: watch?v=drvjQ9aoK8M**

 ***10 – Kenkamken is Inuit for I love you.**

 ***11 – Uik is Inuit for husband.**

 **Fun fact – Nuliaq is Inuit for wife.**


End file.
